Birthright
by GreatOne
Summary: Despite the odds, Lord Vader is determined to bring his family back together and locate his missing wife - Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to re-post Birthright. Please read the comments in my profile before reading this story if you are a huge Anakin/Padme shipper. You might not want to read the story, and I certainly don't want to offend you with my AU version of these fictional characters.**

* * *

**Birthright**

Six months after ANH. AU

The undercover agent had been pleased with the substantial reward, and left the Star Destroyer more than eager to continue his work as a spy, doing whatever the Sith ordered him to do.

The Sith was also pleased. Vader now knew he had a chance to find his son before it was too late. He picked up an old holograph, staring at the lovely face. The face of his wife, his one true love. Yes, he'd felt love at one time, and now that he knew his son had joined the Rebellion he felt a stirring inside his heart he hadn't felt in years. Emotions other than rage, bitterness, loss... hate. His son...Padmé's child. Feelings that not so long ago would have been foreign to him were now bubbling to the surface. Protectiveness. Pride. He hadn't been able to hide this fact from the Emperor, unfortunately. Obi-Wan had betrayed him one last time when he allowed Luke to leave Tatooine and join that foolish Rebellion. So now Palpatine had discovered what Vader had kept as a secret for nineteen years, and was demanding he find his son and turn him to the darkside so Palpatine could use Luke, like he'd used Vader for all these years.

There was only one problem with that command. Vader didn't want to turn Luke over to Palpatine. He was tired of being a puppet, a pawn for the Emperor. Flicking the holo of his wife off, Vader realized he not only wanted his son by his side as he took down the Emperor, he needed Luke by his side. Palpatine wasn't the Chosen One. Anakin Skywalker was. Anakin Skywalker, a name he'd given up years ago, only now he wanted it back. All he had to do was locate his son, and that may happen faster than Vader anticipated.

The smuggler that had saved Vader from taking his own son's life was on his way to Acoda to pick up supplies for the Rebellion. The only person waiting for Solo on Acoda would be Darth Vader. There were no supplies, just a trap.

* * *

Acoda

The Corellian and Wookiee found themselves strolling on sidewalks down the rather narrow, winding streets as they tried to locate the proper building. A cold breeze whipped through the streets, and Han found himself wishing he'd worn warmer clothes. No one in the Alliance warned him Acoda was downright cold this time of the year. Of course, a certain Princess might have warned him, if Han wouldn't have gotten into another war of words with Her Worship right before he left on this supply run. Just thinking about the dark-haired Princess caused Han all sorts of conflicting emotions. A Princess and a guy like him... it wasn't gonna happen, just like Luke pointed out. So why did she occupy much of his waking thoughts, as well as a large portion of his dreams? He was chasing a shooting star, and he knew what would happen if he allowed himself to fall in love - he'd get burned. Better to keep up the impression he was just a cynical smuggler, only in this for the money. Chewie's bark interrupted his musings.

*Perhaps we are lost,* Chewie wuffed in concern as they struggled against the stiff wind.

"Corellians can't get lost," Han growled at his co-pilot, then broke into a large grin as he pointed toward a non-descript building. "There it is... that's the number and description Madine gave us."

No sooner had the words left Han's mouth than a dozen stormtroopers appeared from both directions down the narrow street, blocking their exit. Automatically Han drew his blaster, feeling his body tense and hoping the Imperials were looking for someone else. That hope was quickly shot down as the stormtroopers rushed toward them, firing their weapons.

The Wookiee brought up his bowcaster while Han shot back at their enemies, pushing Chewie toward a parked landspeeder.

"Get inside the speeder," Han ordered sharply. "I'm gonna hotwire this thing so we can blast our way through the Imps."

Using the sides of the craft as cover, Chewie remained outside, covering his partner. There was no way he would get inside the speeder, allowing Han to remain exposed. The Corellian opened the engine cover, desperately trying to connect wires and make the machine run. Sparks flew, forcing Han to drop the cable and he swore loudly, in several different languages.

Chewie turned his head and looked at the engine. *You need to connect that wire with - * He got no further, as a blaster shot burned into his side. The giant Wookiee roared in pain, nearly dropping his bowcaster.

Han felt his heart sink. "Chewie! Get inside the speeder... NOW!" He watched as the Wookiee pulled himself into relative safety inside the vehicle, then turned his attention back to the engine, dragging the wire Chewie had indicated over to the starter connection. The engine roared to life. With no time to celebrate, the Corellian moved to the side of the speeder intending to leap inside - he almost made it. Burning pain ripped down his left leg, and Han crumpled to the street, just as Chewie let loose another roar of warning.

Han turned his head, instantly seeing what Chewie was talking about. Darth Vader was heading toward them, another dozen stormtroopers covering his approach. "GO!" Han yelled toward Chewie. "Get out of here!"

The Wookiee reached over the side of the speeder to pull his partner into the vehicle, while Han tried to struggle to his feet, knowing Chewie would never leave without him. Clutching his leg, Han tried to fire past the stormtroopers and hit the Sith, until a second shot from close by hit his right arm, forcing him to drop his blaster. The stormtroopers quickly moved in, and the two smugglers found themselves outnumbered, outgunned, and completely surrounded. A trooper snatched up the DL-44 blaster, then pulled Han to his feet, while Chewie was forced to throw down his bowcaster and hobble out of the vehicle, his arms raised above his head. Han nearly passed out from the pain of the two blaster shots, but forced his focus on the Sith.

"I have been waiting for you, smuggler," Vader hissed at the man. "Your ship has already been impounded and taken up to the Executor."

"You got the wrong guys," Han quickly bluffed. "We're just independent shippers, pickin' up some medical supplies for a field hospital out on the Rim. Our records are in order, and we've got the disks to prove it."

For a moment, Vader only stared at Solo. Then he replied, "Your cooperation is unnecessary, Captain Solo. As long as you are friends with my son, that is all that matters." Without giving the confused Corellian a chance to respond, Vader ordered his troopers, "Take Solo and the Wookiee to the Executor and have their wounds treated before confining them."

The Dark Lord watched as the injured smugglers were hauled away. His first step toward ensuring Luke's birthright was completed.

* * *

Chewie regained awareness lying on his back, inside the main hold of the_ Falcon_. For a few moments, he didn't remember how he got there, but when he sat up his side twinged, and everything rushed back. His wound had been treated, his fur was still slightly sticky from bacta. The familiar rumble of the ship's engines could be heard, but Chewie could hear nothing else inside the ship.

Cautiously, the Wookiee got up off the floor, carefully checking out every area of the ship. He was alone, and floating in space near the Acoda system; no other ship could be seen, either visually, or by checking the long range scanners inside the cockpit. It was then he noticed two disks lying on the console, both with Imperial markings. Chewie slid the tiny object labeled "_The Wookiee_" into a control box, hitting 'play.' The mask of Darth Vader appeared, and his deep voice filled the tiny cockpit. The Sith's orders were very clear. If Chewie wanted to ever see Han alive, he must do exactly what he was told. Terribly afraid for his friend and partner, the Wookiee headed toward the surface of the planet, knowing he had to waste precious time checking for tracking devices before returning to the Rebellion.

* * *

Groaning, Han put his hand up to his forehead, rubbing his eyes. His mouth tasted disgusting, like bacta. _Why would _-? He cut off his own thought process as he recalled the disaster on Acoda. The Corellian opened his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position, noting the gray prisoner jumpsuit he was now wearing. Immediately he recognized his surroundings, since he'd been well acquainted with them in the past. He was in a standard Imperial prison cell onboard a Star Destroyer, and past experience had also taught him there was no escaping Imperial confinement without some outside help.

Swinging his legs over the side of the hard cot, Han inspected his injured leg, then checked his arm. Both were tender to the touch, but the bacta treatment had worked wonders. His worried mind wandered to his partner. Had they treated Chewie's wound? What had they done to his friend? Imperials were not noted for kindness toward non-humans, and the Wookiee culture seemed to be one of Palpatine's favorite targets.

Then there was the small problem of Vader. Han wondered if he'd be able to withstand the Sith's torture and not betray the Rebellion. Again, his thoughts centered around Princess Leia. He knew she had suffered a great deal during her time aboard the Death Star, and somehow she had withstood the torture, and survived. Mentally, he swore he'd do his best to resist, even if he died during the interrogation. But if they gave him the choice between watching Chewie suffer and die, or betraying Luke and Leia... Han simply didn't know what he'd do if he faced a horrible decision like that.

* * *

Rebel Base, two days later

Luke wished he could understand the Wookiee language, but he still had a pretty good idea what Chewie was saying. "We'll get him back, Chewie... I promise," Luke said to the loud and distraught Wookiee as he tried to read the fast moving words on the monitor that interpreted the Wookiee's words.

"Sure, Luke," the dark-haired woman mumbled, her voice tight. "How? How are we going to get him back? You tell me that!"

When she looked up, Luke was surprised at the depth of the anger and fear in her expression. Other Rebels had died or gone missing since Luke had joined the Rebellion, and while Leia had mourned them, her reaction over Han's capture was far stronger than he had expected, especially considering the amount of time the two spent bickering. For a second, Luke felt a twinge of jealousy, then pushed it aside with a rush of guilt. Han was in terrible danger, how could he be feeling jealousy toward his friend at a time like this? "We can go to Coruscant -"

"No!" she shouted at Luke. "It will be too late! Vader will kill Han... he probably already has!"

General Rieekan and General Madine had been listening quietly to this exchange. Finally Madine spoke, "We'll need to abandon this base immediately. Solo probably has already told them where we are." He flinched slightly at Chewie's angry roar, then looked over at the Princess. "You've experienced Vader's interrogation techniques, Your Highness. Can you honestly tell me Solo is strong enough, or even committed enough to this Rebellion, to hold back our location?"

Rieekan cleared his throat. "Captain Solo would not deliberately betray us, and I don't doubt his commitment to us, even if he hasn't officially joined. Unfortunately, I have to agree that it's unlikely he could hold out indefinitely under torture. I will start evacuation procedures."

"What about a rescue operation?" Luke questioned before the General could leave. "We can't leave him there as a prisoner."

It was Madine who answered. "This is war, Commander Skywalker. People get taken prisoner all the time, and we can't waste resources trying to rescue one person. It would just result in more deaths, or more Alliance members taken prisoner. Rescue attempts are seldom successful."

"How can you say that?" Luke pressed. "We rescued Leia!"

"That was luck, Skywalker. Just luck." Madine turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry, Commander," Rieekan told Luke, then looked over at a grim-faced Princess Leia. "I know Captain Solo was your friend, and he was a good man to have on our side. Unfortunately, we have no idea where Han was taken, so I have to agree with General Madine once again. Han will be missed." The General followed Madine out of the small debriefing room, leaving the three friends alone with their grief.

When the door shut, Chewie stood up. *Luke, I need to show you something important. Alone* he woofed quietly, and somewhat apologetically toward Leia, waiting while the young man read the monitor. *Please, come to the_ Falcon _with me.*

Leia watched as her friends filed out of the room, wondering why Chewie chose not to include her in whatever he needed to show Luke.

* * *

Chewie motioned Luke into the cockpit, indicating he should sit in Han's chair. Then he slid in the Imperial disk with the name,_ 'Luke Skywalker' _written on it. Luke watched in stunned silence as Darth Vader spoke into the holo-recorder.

"Luke Skywalker," the Sith told him. "My birth name is Anakin Skywalker, and I am your father. Obi-Wan Kenobi was once my friend and mentor, but before you were born he tried to kill me. When he failed, he stole you from me as an act of revenge. But he was not successful in hiding you. I've known for quite some time you were living on Tatooine, although why the old man allowed you to keep your true name is beyond my comprehension. I suspect it was to lure me to Tatooine. Did he think I'd come for you, while he thought he was still strong enough to defeat me? Perhaps Obi-Wan thought he was being clever, living in the desert and watching over you, so I allowed the old man his illusion because it served my purpose."

"I apologize for hurting your friends, but it was necessary to capture Solo, and his injuries were his own fault. Considering the odds, Solo should have realized he could not possibly escape, and given up."

Vader gave an exasperated shake of his head before continuing. "The time has finally come for us to join together, my son. I need to speak to you in person, for there is much I need to tell you that I cannot say on this recording. Also, I sincerely doubt you'd agree to meet me without some incentive to do so. I have treated Solo's injuries, just as the Wookiee was treated. He will not be harmed if you follow my orders. Your friendship with the smuggler is puzzling, but strong, so I suspect you will do what I request. Normally I would not approve of Solo as your friend, but since he prevented me from accidentally harming you over Yavin, I will make an exception. My good will has limits, however. If you do not meet with me, it will force me to punish Solo for your disobedience. In that case, any injuries or harm that befalls him will be on your shoulders, not mine. There will be exact directions on this disk where I want to meet you. Do not be foolish enough to think you can outwit me and rescue Solo. If you do exactly as the disk orders it will not be necessary to rescue him, for he will be released when the time is right, and I no longer require his.. company."

Vader's mask disappeared, followed by a long series of numbers that Luke knew translated into hyperspace coordinates.

*Luke?* the Wookiee asked softly, knowing the young man was overwhelmed by this information. *If you do not wish to face Vader, I will not blame you. But I will go to this system, and try to rescue Han, even if you decide not to come.*

The young man turned his haunted blue eyes toward the Wookiee. "He's lying, right? Vader couldn't be my father." It was too unthinkable to imagine Vader was telling the truth. Princess Leia would hate him, everyone in the Rebellion would think he was a spy... or shun him.

*No, Vader is not. But perhaps Anakin Skywalker was.*

"What's the difference?"

*Perhaps nothing, young one. Perhaps everything.*

* * *

Executor

Heavily guarded and with stun cuffs around his wrists, Han Solo was taken into a small room, empty except for a single chair. The troopers pushed him to sit, then left the room. Han immediately stood up, pacing around the edge of the room, anticipating the worst. It was strange that the chair had no straps to restrain him, or that no instruments of torture were lying in plain sight to intimidate and instill fear.

The outer door cycled open, and the Corellian spun around to face the Sith. "I was wondering what was takin' you so long," Han drawled. "But then, it's fashionable to be late to the party, ain't it?"

"Isn't."

"What?"

"The proper word is 'isn't', not 'ain't'."

Han gave a harsh laugh. "I never thought Vader would be giving me a lesson in grammar."

"You need to be taught many lessons, Solo. Give me enough motivation, and I may be more than willing to teach you." The Dark Lord waved at the chair. "Sit."

"I'd rather stand," Han replied defiantly. To his utter surprise, he felt his feet lifting off the floor, then his body was forcibly slammed down on the chair.

"I insist," Vader hissed, stalking up and standing behind the smuggler. He placed his gloved hand on the back of Solo's neck, sensing through the Force the smuggler fighting the urge to jerk away. "That is your first lesson. Do not defy my orders again. You are making it very difficult for me not to punish you. Is that what you truly desire, Solo? Pain?"

"For some reason, I doubt I'm gonna have much say so in the matter."

"You might be surprised, Solo," Vader answered. "My only desire at this point is to convince my son that I am only looking out for his best interests. I would like your cooperation in this, but I will not hesitate to use my considerable_ influence _to persuade you."

"Son? I don't know your son," Han said, his confusion starting to overtake his trepidation.

"You know him. You have saved his life, as a matter of fact."

"Really? I saved the son of a Sith? I doubt it."

Vader removed his hand, then shifted his body so Han could see him. "My son is Luke Skywalker."

At first, Han was speechless. Then he laughed, shaking his head. "You're crazy. Luke is one of the nicest people I know... there is no way you could be -"

"He is my son," Vader interrupted, irritated at the Corellian's disbelief. "My birth name was Anakin Skywalker, before Kenobi tried to murder me. At the time, my wife was pregnant, and while I was recovering from his treachery, she gave birth. He stole my son, thinking he could hide Luke in plain sight...in the last place he thought I would look." Vader turned his helmet away from Han. "But I found out where he was, and I waited for the right time. Then Kenobi snatched him away again, right before I arrived to claim him." The Sith looked back at Han. "I believe it was at that point you and your copilot entered the picture."

Han stared up at the Sith. "Can you back any of these claims up, Vader?"

"Medical tests will prove to Luke I am not lying."

The Corellian decided not to point out that medical tests could be fabricated. "So you're using me as bait, right? What makes you think Luke will try and rescue me?"

"Would you try to rescue Luke, if I had captured him?" Vader returned.

"Of course."

"There is your answer, then. He will come for you," the Sith stated. "Now you will be taken back to your cell. I strongly suggest you behave, because we will be leaving the Executor very shortly. I do not want trouble from you when I come for you, since I have limited patience. Remember - you have been warned."

"What did you do to my partner?" Han asked before the Sith could leave.

"He was treated, then released so he could pass along information to my son. The Wookiee should be back at your Rebel base by now. It shouldn't take too long for them to arrive at our rendezvous."

"Why did you bother treating my injuries?" Han questioned, truly curious. It wouldn't lessen the effectiveness of a trap to keep him hurting, unless he was trying to show Luke what a good guy he was under all that armor.

"The TIE fighter you shot off Luke's back, right before Luke's shot went in the exhaust port?" Vader hesitated. "That was me. I almost killed my own son without knowing it, and perhaps that was exactly what Obi-Wan intended to happen. You saved his life, and by doing so, saved me as well. I owe you, Solo. But just because I owe you, doesn't mean I still won't punish you, if you do something that warrants punishment."

"Like trying to escape?"

"Exactly." The Sith left, and the stormtroopers quickly took Han back to his cell.

* * *

Rebel Base

"Where do you think you're going?" Leia's voice said from behind Luke as he tried sneaking aboard the _Falcon _later that night with Artoo in tow. With all the activity around them, it seemed unlikely to the young pilot that anyone would notice him carrying his bags inside the large hanger. Apparently, he'd underestimated the Princess's power of observation.

"I, um, just thought I'd help Chewie prep the_ Falcon_." When Leia frowned, he continued on, his voice rising in pitch as he defended his actions. "He needs some help without Han around."

"Really?"

"Uh.. yes."

Leia grabbed Luke by the arm, hustling him inside the well-lit freighter. "You're leaving with Chewie, aren't you? Do you know that's desertion? You could be court-martialed!"

Luke grew still, thinking about Vader. Even if he stayed, a court-martial wasn't out of the question, and rescuing Han wasn't the only issue at this point, but it was still the most important one. "I have to help Chewie try and rescue Han. He's my friend."

"He's my friend, too," Leia replied hotly as she tried to convince not only Luke, but herself. "But Madine and Rieekan are right... you'll only end up getting killed or captured. This is foolish, especially since we don't have any idea where Han has been taken."

"We know, Leia," Luke answered.

"What!"

"Chewie couldn't say anything to Command, but Vader left him instructions on how to get Han back, and -"

"Then it's a trap!"

"Probably. But I'm still going with Chewie. If I can, I'll make it back to the Rebellion and face whatever charges they want to put on me." He looked directly in Leia's eyes, desperately wanting to tell her everything on the disk, and at the same time, horrified at the thought of revealing the information. "I can't abandon Han."

"Then will you go get my bag? It's the green one, right over by the box of medical bandages." When Luke frowned in confusion, Leia smiled. "I'm not letting you and Chewie have all the fun and glory."

The young man felt a surge of panic. If the Princess came along, there would be no way he could keep her from learning about the disk, and the claims Vader had made. "Leia, do you know how dangerous this will be? Vader will probably be there and you're right...it's likely we'll be walking into a trap."

"Yes, I do know how dangerous it is." She stood on her toes, kissing his cheek. "Don't argue with me, Luke. I'm coming."

Chewie stuck his head around the curved corridor, then pointed out the lowered hatch to get his point across. *You heard the Princess. Go get her bags.* It pleased the Wookiee that the pretty Princess cared enough about his cub to risk going after him. He would be sure to point this out to Han once they had him safely back.

Smiling sweetly, Leia said, "And Threepio is standing right there. Bring him along, too." Chewie let out a loud howl of protest. "Chewie, we need him along to translate."

The Wookiee responded by banging his head against the wall.

* * *

_Executor_

The door opened in the middle of the 'night' cycle, waking Han out of a restless sleep. Squinting at the sudden increase in light, Han sat up, staring through bleary eyes at the tall Sith. "Now what?"

"I told you we would be leaving soon. It's time." The Sith held out binders. "Stand up, Solo."

Nervously, the Corellian stood and held out his wrists while the man clamped them around his wrists. Then Vader pulled Han by his arm, pushing him out of the cell and down the narrow hallway. "Where are you taking me?"

"That is not your concern."

"Really?" Han twisted his head so he could look up at the black helmet. "Well, I hate to tell you this, Your Darthship, but actually I _am_ a bit concerned."

Inside his mask, the Dark Lord actually smiled. As annoying as the Corellian was, he was also somewhat amusing. Very few beings had the nerve to talk back to the Sith, and they never used sarcasm or mocking nicknames. If they would dare try, they would end up dead. "You are very fortunate I need you alive, smuggler."

"Fortunate," Han muttered. "Yep, that's what I'm feeling right now - very fortunate." Han could almost swear he heard the Sith laugh inside his mask.

* * *

_Millennium Falcon_

Leia folded her extra clothing, putting them in the drawer that Han had cleared for her use while she traveled on his ship. She tried not to think about the Corellian. _He's just a friend..._ Sighing, Leia sat down on the edge of the bed. Han's bed. He always let her use his berth when flying her around, while he bunked with Chewie in his room. He argued and fought with her over the smallest things, yet he always made nice meals for her when they traveled. He made suggestive comments while the Rogue Squadron listened just to get her riled up and embarrassed, but never tried taking advantage of her when they were alone. He refused to officially join the Rebellion, still, he put himself in harm's way to protect her. He never took on a job without being paid, but he took on dangerous assignments with a cocky, devil-may-care attitude. _I can't figure him out, so why do I keep trying?_

To stop thinking about the Corellian, Leia focused her mind on Luke. Something was wrong with the young pilot, and whatever it was had happened since Chewie took him onboard the_ Falcon _to 'show' him something in private. Some secret she wasn't important, or trustworthy, enough to confide in. The exclusion bothered her, more than she'd care to admit. Since when did people keep secrets from_ her_? Of course, there were plenty of official Rebel secrets she was privy to, confidential information that people like Han Solo could not be told... because he wasn't an 'official' part of the Rebellion. It was so annoying that Command didn't trust the Corellian. How many times did he have to risk life and limb before they were convinced he was trustworthy? _And why am I thinking about Solo, again?_

* * *

Luke was sitting at the small game table when Chewie entered. He listened forlornly as the Wookiee gave a long series of barks, then looked over at Threepio for translation. "Chewbacca has informed us that we are now safely in hyperspace. The Rebel Command requested we return to base, but Chewbacca politely declined their invitation," the gold droid told Luke.

"I guess that makes us officially fugitives from the Alliance and the Empire," Luke mumbled, feeling disheartened. "What am I going to tell Leia?"

"Are you asking me? Or Chewbacca?"

"Chewie," Luke answered with a sigh.

After a few more howls, Threepio translated, "Chewbacca suggests you tell her the truth." The droid cocked his head. "May I inquire what your dilemma might be, Master Luke?"

"No." Luke abruptly stood up and headed out of the hold, leaving the droid and Wookiee behind. He knew the Wookiee was right, even if his stomach felt like it was in knots and his hands were sweating. He would tell Leia what was on that disk, then she would tell him that everything would be okay, and they'd both laugh at the outrageous claim. At least, that's what Luke tried telling himself would happen. _It couldn't be true, _he told himself for the hundredth time since watching the holo. If it were... then Obi-Wan had been lying to him. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the last Jedi Knight. He was a war hero, a General. No, what Vader claimed was nothing more than a lie to fluster him, throw him off-guard. Vader was evil... Obi-Wan was good. He just needed Leia to reassure him of this fact.

"I truly don't understand why humans don't confide in me more often," Threepio told Chewie as he watched Luke storm out of the hold. "I am quite capable of giving advice based on all possible variances, and give an accurate probability of success and failure based on those choices."

If Luke and Leia weren't so attached to the protocol droid, Chewie would have thrown him out of the airlock.

* * *

The Sith led his captive into a vast hanger, then headed toward a large, very impressive looking shuttle. Shaped a bit like the _Falcon, _but slightly bigger, the ship had flat, wide wings that flared out. The cockpit was in the center of the curved front part of the ship, bulging outward from the dark body. Impressive, and very visible, weapons hung from the belly of the ship, as well as the wings.

"Nice ship," Han commented truthfully.

"It puts your rusty antique to shame."

"Hey!" Han skidded to a stop, glaring at the Sith. "The_ Falcon _can make point five past light speed! I've outrun Imperial Destroyers and ..."

Vader held up his hand. "Spare me, Solo. I am well aware of the misplaced pride you have in that outdated, over-modified spice hauler. My private shuttle is a true work of art. Once you feel the power beneath your boots, you will never want to set eyes on your precious freighter again."

"I doubt it," Han said stubbornly, frowning at the insults to his ship.

Darth Vader used the Force to push the Corellian forward, toward the lowered entry hatch. "I don't care about your doubts, Captain."

Entering the ship, Han looked around as he was ushered toward the cockpit. It was just as sleek and powerful looking inside as out. "What do you call her?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The name of your ship? It has to have a name."

"_Amidala. _The name of my ship is _Amidala."_


	2. Chapter 2

Rebel Base

General Madine was furious. "I knew something wasn't right about that Wookiee's story," he railed at Rieekan and Mon Mothma. "If they were_ both _captured, why would Vader set the Wookiee free? It didn't make any sense... we should have arrested him."

"On what charge?" Rieekan asked, his voice weary.

"Treason!"

"Arrest him on charges of treason, with no evidence? Are we the Empire, now?"

"He obviously kidnapped Commander Skywalker and the Princess," Madine shot back. "Solo and the Wookiee are probably spies... working for the Empire."

Mon Mothma shook her head. "The recordings show very clearly that Luke and Leia both entered the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ willingly, and with personal belongings. If Solo was a spy, Chewbacca would not have returned, and our base would have been attacked. Commander Skywalker and Princess Leia went with Chewbacca to try and rescue Captain Solo."

"If that's true, then Skywalker and Organa are both fools and deserters!"

"Or there is something more here, something we are all missing," Rieekan said quietly.

* * *

_Millennium Falcon_

The Princess jumped slightly when she heard a tap on her door. "Come in."

The door slid open, revealing a very nervous looking Luke Skywalker. For a second, it reminded Leia of when Luke was standing at her cell door onboard the Death Star. _"My name is Luke Skywalker, and I'm here to rescue you."_ Leia smiled at the young man she felt was her dearest friend. She never felt confused or conflicted around Luke, or lie awake at night thinking about him, getting angry at herself for having fantasies that her aunts would find shocking. No, those private thoughts were reserved for someone else, someone completely inappropriate for a Princess.

"Leia..." Luke shifted on his feet, staring at the floor. "I need to tell you something important."

"Is this what Chewie wanted to talk to you about?" she asked. A few seconds before she had been irritated for having been excluded, now suddenly, she was worried.

Sometimes Luke felt transparent, especially around the Princess. Why was it he felt she could see right into his very soul? "Yes. It is." He held out his hand, showing her a small disk with Imperial markings. "When Chewie woke up on the _Falcon, _he found this."

Leia made no move to take the disk from Luke's hand, looking at it as though it might jump at her and bite. "I assume that's the instruction disk where to locate Han?"

"He left two disks. One was the instruction disk to Chewie, and this one was for me. Personally."

Leia stared at the disk. Something was wrong, and she had a feeling she didn't want to hear whatever Vader said on the recording. "I don't think I can watch and listen to Vader."

The young man coughed. "It would be easier than me telling you, but I understand." Taking a deep breath, Luke plunged ahead. "Vader claims he trapped Han so, so... I'd come talk to him."

"_Talk_?" Leia asked, her eyes wide. "Vader doesn't_ talk_, Luke. He tortures. He kills."

"He says he's my father." There...it was said. He waited, hoping she would laugh. Instead, the Princess got angry.

"He's lying," Leia snapped, taking a step closer to the Tatooine moisture farmer turned Rebel. "He's just trying to... trying to..."

"Trying to, what?" Luke questioned quietly.

"Capture the person responsible for destroying Palpatine's death toy. Somehow, he must have found out it was you that made that shot," she returned bitterly, her eyes narrowing. "And he'll say anything to get you to do what he wants you to do."

"Why, though? Just telling us where to find Han would have been enough to convince us to try and rescue him. Why would Vader come up with something like that?"

Leia thought furiously. Luke simply couldn't be Vader's son. _It's no more possible than I'm his _- "Maybe he didn't think we cared enough about Han to come after him, unless he gave us some other reason."

"You didn't need another reason."

Flustered, the Princess realized Luke was right. She was heading right toward the man she feared and hated the most, all because she felt utterly compelled to try and save a smuggler she'd only known for six months, a smuggler that kept threatening to leave. Vader certainly didn't leave her a disk, only Chewie and Luke received instructions. It was very unlikely he expected her to be among those aboard the_ Falcon_. "Are you telling me you_ believe _him?"

"I don't know," Luke admitted. "Would you hate me?"

"What? Why would I hate you?"

"I mean... if it turns out to be true? Would you hate me then?"

The Princess looked away, unable to met Luke's eyes, and feeling sick. "I don't know... maybe."

Her admission was painful as a slap across the face. Luke turned and walked out of the cabin without another word.

* * *

_Amidala_

Han watched as the stars streaked into hyperspace blurs. Vader was right about his ship; it was impressive, fast and powerful. But it was no _Falcon_, and Han felt defensive just thinking about his beloved ship. He looked over at the Sith sitting in the pilot's seat. "Why did you name her the_ Amidala_?"

"I wanted to."

"A big secret, huh?"

Vader turned his mask to look directly at the Corellian. "It is none of your business."

"Fine. Sorry I asked."

After a moment, Vader decided to question the smuggler. "Why have you stayed with the Rebellion for over half a year?"

"They pay good," Han replied quickly. It was a safe answer, much safer than the one he spent his nights thinking about.

Behind his mask, Vader smirked. The Corellian's feelings were coming through clearly. He cared about the Rebels, and one Rebel in particular. "She is too good for you."

"What?" Han snapped, spinning his chair to face the Sith, his fists clenched in his lap since the binders were still firmly around his wrists.

"The Princess. You have feelings for her. You cannot hide your emotions from me. They are far too strong."

Han felt a rush of outrage at the Sith for the intrusion into his thoughts and feelings. "She's too _good_ for me? Are you talking about the same Princess you were about to execute?"

"She would not have been executed," Vader replied easily. "It was just another way to convince her to reveal the location of the Rebel Base."

"Sure," Han said in disbelief. "Why was the Rebel Base so important six months ago, but now you don't seem to care a vrelth's backside about it?"

"Tarkin cared. Palpatine cared." Vader shrugged. "Events have altered my priorities."

"Events. You mean Luke?"

"I mean Luke."

"I still don't believe Luke is your son," Han stated.

"Your belief, or lack thereof, is irrelevant. The fact remains that my son is coming to me... I can feel the shift in the Force already. Soon things will change, the leadership of the Empire will change. And the Skywalkers will finally gain the respect of the entire galaxy."

"Respect is earned, Vader."

"So it is, Captain Solo. So it is."

* * *

System 14.9367, three days later.

The_ Amidala _dropped out of hyperspace in a very remote area of space, far past the Serpindal system. Little was known about this area of space, except that few pilots ventured beyond this point. A small, desolate planet could be seen in the distance. "There. That is the place where we will wait."

Han frowned at the murky, brown orb, absent-mindedly rubbing the binders that were back around his wrists. He was getting a bit tired of having restraints around his wrists all the time, but at least they were regular binders, and not painful stun cuffs. A very important distinction as far as Han was concerned. "What's the name of that system?"

"It has no official name. It's designated as System 14.9367. The planet has no breathable atmosphere, and no native life.. either sentient, or otherwise. During the Old Republic era, it had an artificial atmosphere dome which was operated as a scientific outpost, but it has been abandoned. The dome is where we will wait for Luke."

"How do you know this dome still is operational?"

"It is."

"Just one of those Force things I'll never understand, I suppose?"

"You are learning, even if you _are _incredibly slow."

"But once it sinks in, it's permanently embedded," Han pointed out with a grin. "At least that's what my academy instructors always told me."

Vader spared a glance at the cocky smuggler. "You will be lucky if I don't crush your larynx before this is all done, Solo."

"Aw, if I couldn't talk, you'd be bored outta your mind," Han returned quickly, hoping the Sith wasn't serious. Han had spent the majority of the trip locked inside a small berth that had been modified to be escape-proof. He'd only been allowed out to use the refresher. Food had been limited to water and ration bars, but the Corellian didn't dare make any complaints. At least the binders had been removed during his confinement in the berth. "Sides, if you think_ I'm _bad, you should try hangin' around the Princess's droid for a while. Goldenrod's constant blather makes you wish you'd never been born."

"Goldenrod?"

"That's what I call him. His designation is See-Threepio, and talk about an antique. I don't think he's had a memory wipe in years, which doesn't make his prissy personality any easier to stomach."

Vader started slightly at the protocol droid's number. It couldn't possibly be the same one. Prissy? Antique? The odds of that droid being the same one were too small to even contemplate.

* * *

_Millennium Falcon_

Artoo cooed softly, trying to bring Luke out of his depression. The young man had been lying in bed for days, hardly moving or eating. When the human didn't respond, he extended his 'arm', gently poking him in his shoulder. "Breepee?"

"Just leave me alone, Artoo."

The little droid swiveled his domed head sadly. He had never seen his Master so depressed, and the astromech was becoming very concerned. Spinning around, he decided to go find Chewbacca. Maybe the Wookiee could fix Luke.

A little while later, Chewie tapped softly on Luke's door before sticking his head in the room. *We are approaching the stopping coordinates. I would like a co-pilot when we come out of hyperspace.* He looked over at Threepio, who politely translated his request.

"Ask Leia," Luke muttered into his pillow. "She's just as good a pilot as I am, anyway."

*That is not true, Skywalker. You have been moping around for three days now, not even getting out of bed. There is no excuse for this behavior.*

Luke sat up, glaring at Threepio during the translation, then jumped up off the bed. "Are you kidding me! My father might be Darth Vader! Leia hates me! How can you possibly think I don't have any excuse?"

"I don't hate you," a soft voice spoke from behind the Wookiee. Leia stepped into the berth, deep circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. "I'm sorry I said that, Luke. It was inexcusable."

"Yes, it was," Luke shot back, thinking back over the past three days that Leia had been avoiding him. Never in his life had he felt so rejected, so.. _alone_. "Even if Vader is telling the truth, which I don't think he is, I'm not Vader! I can't help who my parents were... or are. I didn't get the opportunity to pick and choose, Leia. Nobody does."

"I know." Leia looked at the floor, truly ashamed. She had come to this conclusion more than a standard day ago, yet had been unable to face Luke after her hurtful comments to him. "Please forgive me."

For a long while, Luke said nothing. Finally, he spoke softly, "You, Chewie and Han are the only family I have left, even if we're not a real, related family. If you push me away, or if Vader kills Han..."

"That's not going to happen," Leia stated firmly, feeling her heart skip a beat at the thought of Han dying. "We're going to rescue Han, and you're going to find out what I already know. Vader is nothing more than a manipulating liar. He's a Sith Lord, and that's what they do, Luke. Lie and murder." She stepped forward, hugging him tightly, hoping he would forgive her.

Luke nodded and returned her embrace, hoping with his entire heart Leia was right. His mind, or maybe the Force, was telling him something different.

* * *

System 14.9367

"Nice place," Han commented dryly as they walked around the sterile, enclosed dome. Everything looked surprisingly clean, and personal items like family holos and cups were still sitting where the owners had left them, almost like they expected to return. "Why was this place abandoned?"

"No one knows."

Frowning, the Corellian looked up at the tall Sith. "I don't understand."

"According to the recorded information, one day the scientists were working here, sending back daily reports. Everything seemed fine. Then, the next day, the reports stopped being transmitted. A supply ship was diverted to see if there was a problem. When the pilot contacted Coruscant, he said all the inhabitants had vanished. No messages. No distress signals. Nothing. They were never found, or heard from again."

"That's strange."

Vader nodded in agreement. "In fact, it was so strange that the Republic sent several Jedi to investigate. Those Jedi also disappeared. The start of the Clone Wars put an end to the investigation. For years afterwards, rumors circulated that the place was cursed, and no one would venture back here."

"That makes me feel nice and secure," Han joked.

"You don't strike me as the superstitious sort, Solo."

"A person doesn't have to be superstitious to think of other ways those scientists could have disappeared. Maybe there's a more reasonable explanation - like unfriendly pirates, or a spice-crazed hermit."

Vader was amused at that suggestion. "Spice-crazed hermit?"

"All right... pirates, then."

"Pirates, no matter how unfriendly, could not have disposed of two Jedi. And there were over one hundred scientists on this outpost. A distress signal, or some type of message, would certainly have been left behind. There was no evidence of violence."

"What do you think happened, then?"

"I have no idea," Vader admitted, as he looked out of the viewport, and stared at the reddish, rock-strewn surface. "Perhaps if we stay long enough, we will find out."

"Swell," Han muttered under his breath. "I'm starting to think I took this supply trip for _way_ too little money."

* * *

_Millennium Falcon_

The old freighter dropped out of hyperspace at the designated coordinates, the shields at full power, while Chewie kept his large paw on the lever, prepared to pull the ship back into the safety of hyperspace. Silently, they looked at the blackness of space and the tiny, red system that was the meeting place.

*Sensors show this system has no breathable atmosphere. Are we supposed to wear pressure suits?*

Frowning, Leia looked over the Wookiee's shoulder. "No, look. Something is right there... on the surface." She watched as Chewie adjusted the controls. "An artificial atmosphere dome," she murmured after the object registered. "That's the only place they can be."

Luke looked back at the Princess, sensing her increasing trepidation at confronting Darth Vader. "You shouldn't have come, Leia."

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do, Luke," she replied, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "This was my decision, not yours."

Standing next to Leia, Threepio said in a low voice to Artoo, "This wasn't _my _decision... no one gives us droids any choice." But no one was listening as the_ Falcon _made a swooping turn and headed for the planet.

* * *

Now standing in what had been the main laboratory, Vader stood facing the duraglass, watching the Corellian's reflection as Solo peeled the wrapper off a ration bar and chewed it with a look of disgust on his face. Vader was surprised that the Corellian hadn't complained about the food onboard his ship. _He must have some common sense after all,_ he mused to himself. It had been two decades since Vader had tasted food, ration bars, or anything else. His injuries were so extensive that he was forced to drink a specialized liquid. It was full of vitamins and calories, but he longed to be able to actually taste and chew.

Then he felt a tremor in the Force, and looked up, through the high ceiling. "They have arrived."

"They?"

"Luke, your Wookiee friend and..." Vader trailed off thoughtfully. "And the Princess. Interesting."

Han's eyes grew wide with concern. "Leia? Leia's here? Why in the seven hells would she come along?"

"Perhaps your feelings are not unreciprocated, Solo," Vader responded as he faced the Corellian.

For a second Han didn't understand what the Sith meant. Then it dawned on him. "The Princess doesn't have feelings for me... other than friendship," Han argued. "If she came, it was probably to keep the kid outta trouble."

"Perhaps," Vader agreed easily, pointing to a table and chair. "Sit down, Solo. I wish for them to come to us, not the other way around. We are not hiding, so locating us will not be difficult."

Slowly, Han sat, knowing if he refused the Sith would just use his power to force the issue. He crumpled his wrapper and tossed it on the table, trying not to worry about what would happen next, and wishing he had his trusty blaster strapped to his side.

* * *

The hanger doors cycled open, allowing the_ Falcon _entry into the huge space. Half a dozen Old Republic-era steel gray shuttles sat, neatly lined up on either side of the room. As the door automatically shut behind them, Chewie landed the_ Falcon _directly behind a much newer shuttle - a shiny, black ship that appeared both menacing and out-of-place among the benign, older ships. Leia swallowed as she stared at the shuttle. _It must be Darth Vader's... it looks like him, even, _she thought, glancing over at Luke.

The young pilot was going through the landing procedures, his face a mask of grim determination. He looked over at the Princess. "You can still stay on the_ Falcon_, and wait for us."

"Yes! Thank the Maker!" Threepio cried out in joy. "I would love to stay here and wait for you, Master Luke. How very kind of you to think of me!"

"I was asking_ Leia_," Luke said dryly.

"Oh..."

Leia unstrapped her safety harness, and stood up. "I'm coming." She checked the power pack on the blaster, making sure it was fully charged.

"A blaster isn't going to stop Vader," Luke pointed out.

"You distract him with your lightsaber, while Chewie and I rescue Han. He won't be able to deflect _all_ of our shots away," Leia insisted. "Once Han is safe, then the four of us can move in for the kill."

Leia's words echoed through Luke's mind as the group headed out of the _Falcon_, using a small life-sign sensor to locate Vader and Han. _Move in for the kill... move in for the kill..._

* * *

Vader was now pacing the laboratory, his body language tense, his breathing coming in much shorter rasps. Han watched the Sith in silence, knowing instinctively that if he said the wrong word now, the Sith would not laugh at his joke - he would kill him without hesitating. The Corellian glanced down at his binders, trying to think of some way he'd be able to help Chewie and Luke fight the Sith. And why... why did the Princess have to complicate things by coming? It was when he was looking down at his wrists that Han suddenly noticed something very odd. A fine, reddish mist was rising up off the floor. For a second Han thought that this was part of the rescue plan, then he quickly discounted the idea. His friends had only been on the surface for ten minutes, at the most. There was no way they could be responsible for the mist, especially since it wasn't coming from the air vents, but literally seeping from the seams along the durasteel flooring.

Reluctantly, Han decided to interrupt the Sith's pacing. "Uh... Vader?"

The Sith spun around, his hand clenching the hilt of his lightsaber. "What, smuggler? I am in no mood for your witty remarks," he hissed out in warning.

Han gave a quick nod downward. "I just wanted to point out the floor is doing something strange."

Irritated, the Sith Lord gave a quick glance at the floor, then did a double-take. The red mist was now knee high, with tendrils that appeared to be actually reaching for both the Sith and the smuggler. Nervously, Han stood up to move his face further away from the mist.

"Maybe we should leave this room," Han suggested. "This outpost is a big place, we can wait somewhere else."

"Perhaps you are correct." Vader grabbed the smuggler by his bicep, pulling him toward the exit. The door, which had opened so easily and obediently when they entered, remained shut. Vader pressed the buttons. Still no response. Giving an exasperated hiss, the Sith turned on his red lightsaber, driving the humming beam through the metal door. The metal started slowly melting, but as far as Han was concerned, it was too slow. Although he could not smell any odor, he was becoming lightheaded and his vision was starting to dim.

"Could you please hurry? I think I'm about to pass out..." Then Han's legs folded, and he went down in a heap to the misty floor.

Vader ignored the Corellian, cutting away at the door until it slowly gave way. Using the Force, he pushed it outward. It clanged to the ground with an extremely loud thud. The Sith noticed the hallway was also filled with the same red haze. He turned and hoisted the unconscious smuggler onto his shoulder, pausing a half a heartbeat to wonder why he was bothering to save the man.

The mist was now becoming thick and difficult to see through. Whether it was the Force, or the filter on his respirator, Vader had not yet been affected by the mist. Then he hurried down the corridor toward the hanger.

* * *

It was Chewie that noticed the mist first. With a series of short barks, he pointed at the floor. Luke and Leia didn't need Threepio to tell them what Chewie was saying as they looked down and saw the mist.

"Vader is doing this," Leia quickly guessed. "He's trying to drug us!"

"We need to get back to the_ Falcon _and get airmasks," Luke replied as he looked back the direction they had just come from. The mist filled the hallway. If it was poison, or something to sedate them, it wasn't too likely they would make it back in time. "Threepio, if we pass out, you and Artoo will need to get us those masks."

Artoo gave a beep, indicating he understood, and turned to head back to the _Falcon_.

Less than halfway back, Leia collapsed, and Chewie reached down to pick her up. Desperately, Luke tried to use the Force to remain conscious, but with the little training he'd been given he never had a chance. Slowly Luke sank to his knees, then his lightsaber dropped from his grip as he fell face forward. Giving a howl of frustration, Chewie bent over, trying to pull Luke onto his shoulder. With his face so close to the floor, the strange fumes quickly overtook the Wookiee, leaving only Threepio and Artoo still aware of what was happening.

Threepio threw up his hands in despair. "Oh, dear... I knew we should have stayed with the ship! How are we going to save them? Everyone will die... and it will be all your fault, Artoo!"

The little blue and white droid gave an indignant whistle, and Threepio looked down through the mist that enveloped the little droid. "Of course it's _your_ fault! It certainly isn't my fault!" Artoo rolled away from his partner, forcing the protocol droid to hurry after him, still yelling, "It wasn't my idea to come to this dreadful place!"

* * *

Darth Vader nearly tripped on the unconscious body of the Wookiee. Frowning, he squinted down and saw not only the Wookiee, but the Princess and Luke lying on the floor. His son was his first concern so he picked Luke up with his free arm. If he could, he would try and come back for the Wookiee and the Princess, but if not... well, they were not really his problem, he reasoned.

As he approached the hanger he immediately noticed that the_ Falcon _was parked behind his ship, blocking the _Amidala's _exit lane. He shook his head with disgust, then stalked up the lowered ramp of the _Falcon_. An astromech droid was whistling further inside the ship, and for a brief moment, Vader thought he heard the familiar voice of... no. It couldn't possibly be_ him_.

He didn't have time to check, quickly placing the Corellian and his son on the floor, then hurried out to retrieve the others, grateful the red fog didn't seem to be coming into the hanger - yet.

Turning the corner, he came to an abrupt halt. The mist was dissipating and solidifying, the tendrils were changing, becoming snakes that were at least three times the length of a man. The snakes were dark red, each with iridescent scales, a long narrow nose and rows of very sharp fangs. And they were slithering toward the Wookiee and the Princess.

Vader ignited his lightsaber, and the red eyes of the twenty-some snakes focused on the humming blade. Their scales rippled along their spine and they reared back, showing a silvery underside, hissing at the saber. "So you've seen lightsabers in the past," Vader remarked as he moved forward, driving the huge creatures backwards. The Dark Lord glanced down at the unmoving Princess and the Wookiee. It would make far more sense to return to the hanger and leave them here to their deaths. The Wookiee was strong and dangerous... the Princess hated the Sith, and for good reason. Vader stepped over the unconscious pair, putting himself between the huge snakes and the two fallen Rebels. The Force seemed to be compelling him to save them, so he swung his lightsaber at the snakes, severing the closest into two pieces. Instantly they dissipated, leaving no evidence of their existence other than a fine red mist that quickly faded away.

The Sith tried to focus on the creatures, to locate their life-force and destroy them from the inside, but there was nothing in the Force that indicated they were even there. Vader had no time to ponder the strangeness of something obviously living, yet without a Force-presence. The snake-creatures surged forward, hissing and spitting at the Dark Lord, trying to get him to retreat. Vader glanced over his shoulder, then noticed a second group of snakes heading toward the unconscious pair from the opposite direction. Things were not looking good.

* * *

Luke spluttered and gasped as the oxygen mask brought him back to awareness. Artoo gave a happy beep, rolling closer to his Master. To his utter shock, he saw that Han was lying next to him, unconscious, but with a mask over his face as well. "Artoo? How did I get back on the ship? How did Han get here?" He sat up and looked around in concern. "Where's Leia and Chewie?"

"Master Luke!" Threepio keened in despair, still holding two of the masks. "Princess Leia and Chewbacca are still in the corridor... with Vader! Darth Vader must have brought you here, because we saw him leaving the ship just as we came around the corner with your oxygen masks! Oh dear me... the Princess and Master Chewbacca are doomed!"

"Stay here with Han," Luke ordered, his voice muffled from the airmask as he staggered to his feet. "I'm going back for Leia and Chewie."

"But... Master Luke! What about the poison mist and Darth Vader?"

Luke snatched the two oxygen masks that Threepio was holding. "I'm going after them!" Threepio and Artoo watched worriedly as the young Jedi ran back out of the ship.

Luke looked around the hanger, briefly wondering why there was no mist. He rushed back down the corridor, then came to a sudden stop. The hallway was filled with huge, red-scaled reptiles, and Vader stood in the middle of them, slashing his blade in both directions, trying to drive them away.

Leia and Chewie were still on the floor - not moving.

* * *

Vader immediately saw his son. "Luke! It would appear I need your assistance."

Flustered, the young man shouted back, "I don't have any weapons... I dropped my lightsaber when I blacked out!"

The Sith spared a second to glance down, and saw the silver tube on the floor, near the Princess. Using the Force, he raised the saber up, then tossed it over the snakes and into his son's waiting hand. He could sense surprise radiating from Luke, but the young man instantly switched on the blue blade, slashing at the snakes.

Vader watched with pride as his son drew power from the Force, allowing it to guide him as they cut the snakes in two. Still the snakes lunged forward, their mouths open wide enough to envelop the Wookiee. That would certainly explain why there were no bodies or blood, if the scientists and Jedi had been swallowed whole. Then blaster fire rang from down the hallway as Solo appeared, also wearing an airmask, and firing a small blaster at the snakes with both hands since the binders were still around his wrists. The blaster bolts had the same impact as the lightsabers, making the snakes disappear, at least temporarily, into a puff of red smoke. Vader was thankful for the extra help, since it was apparent that the smuggler was a much better marksman than most, even with the handicap of binders. Unfortunately, for every snake they 'killed' more appeared to take their place. They needed to leave, and fast, or they would soon be overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

"Perhaps you should try to revive the Princess and Wookiee," Vader suggested to Luke over his shoulder. "We need to leave - quickly."

The Dark Lord watched as Luke hurriedly put the extra oxygen masks over the faces of his friends. The fresh air worked, and Leia gave a groan while Chewie started to move, weakly raising his arm to above his face.

"You saved me and Han," Luke said, gasping for his breath as he stood up. "And you came back to get Leia and Chewie."

"Yes, I did," Vader replied, not taking his eyes off the snakes as they continued pouring down the hall.

"Why?" Luke asked, fighting back to back with Vader.

"I need for you to trust me, my son. I no longer wish to serve Palpatine, and I want to train you in the ways of the Force. And...and I want to find your mother."

_Mother? _Before Luke could formulate a response, Leia snatched up her blaster, aiming it at the Sith.

"Leia... no!" Luke shouted. Without thinking, he intercepted her shot with his blade, protecting Vader's vulnerable back, then reached down and grabbed the blaster from her hand before she could object.

"Luke! Why did you do that?" Leia protested in outrage, shocked at Luke's actions. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I... I couldn't let you kill him..."

Leia pushed up, while Chewie retrieved his bowcaster, directing his fire at the snakes as well. "Don't tell me you believe him, Luke! He's manipulating your mind!"

*I hate snakes!* Chewie roared unhappily, ignoring Luke and Leia's argument. *Why did it have to be snakes?*

"He saved us, Leia," Luke pointed out, trying to plead his case, while maintaining his concentration through the Force. "He didn't have to come back after you and Chewie, but he did."

"Of course he did!" Leia shot back. "He just wants us as his prisoners. He wants us alive, so he can torture us!"

Han and Chewie had cleared a temporary path through the snakes, and by this time the group had moved close enough that Han could hear the discussion over the blaster fire. "I don't think that's the case, Your Worship," Han yelled over at Leia. "He hasn't tortured me, and he sure had plenty of chances."

"If he rescued us, then he has an ulterior motive, nerf-brain!" Leia shouted back. "He's using us... and he_ will _torture us, and kill us, sooner or later."

"I have no intentions of harming any of you," Vader told them. "I only wanted a chance to speak to my son, and that is the truth."

"Can we continue this discussion later?" Han snapped out, as he pointed down the hallway. "I see a hell of a lot more of these creatures comin' at us... and I really think we should make ourselves scarce, or it ain't gonna matter much."

"I would have to agree with the Corellian, except for his persistent use of the word 'ain't'," Vader hissed out at Leia.

Luke stuck Leia's blaster into his waistband, not trusting her enough to hand it back. Then he grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward the hanger. "Come on! We need to hurry!"

Han started to go after them, then gave a frustrated hiss as he looked down at the annoying binders. "Can you use your lightsaber and cut off these krethin' things - " The binders fell to the ground as Vader gave a slight movement of his wrist. Without another word, the Corellian ran after the Princess and Luke.

The unlikely group rushed toward their ships, only to find that snakes had now circled around both the _Falcon_ and Vader's ship. Vader spared a glance back from where they had just come, and he didn't like what he saw. Hundreds of snakes were heading in their direction. "We will have to fight our way through to Solo's ship," the Sith ordered. "The freighter is blocking the exit for my ship, and I doubt we have time to clear a path to both ships."

"Do you honestly think we're going to take you onboard our ship?" Leia snapped incredulously.

"It's_ my _ship, Sweetheart," Han put in quickly. "And I ain't... I mean, I'm not leaving him behind to fight these things alone."

The look Leia shot Solo would have withered a less self-assured man on the spot. "Then our deaths will be on your head, _Captain _Solo," she returned, her voice icy.

The group fought back the serpents surrounding the_ Falcon_, and Han punched in the code to open the ramp. With the ramp only halfway down, he could already hear Threepio wailing inside the ship. "They're not going to make it, Artoo! We will be trapped here... forever!"


	3. Chapter 3

Han and Chewie rushed for the cockpit, with Vader and Luke on their heels. No one noticed that Leia headed the opposite direction, her desire to get as far away from the Sith Lord as possible.

"Captain Solo! Chewbacca!" Threepio cried out in joy as Han rushed past the droid. "I'm so very pleased you're - " Then Luke came around the bend, followed by Darth Vader. "Master Luke! Look behind you! It's... it's a SITH!"

"Shut up, Threepio," Luke yelled, pushing the droid aside. "We're busy here."

Vader stopped for a second, staring in silence at the golden droid before shaking his head and following Luke.

"But..." the protocol droid started to say as everyone left him alone. He looked down at Artoo. "For the life of my circuits, I will never understand humans."

* * *

The_ Millennium Falcon _turned and headed for the door, and Solo held his breath waiting to see if the exit would open. It didn't. Chewie gave a howl, pulling back on the lever, slowing the freighter's forward progress. "It's not opening," Han muttered under his breath. "Hang on... I'm gonna blast the door apart to get us out of here."

Aiming the ship's lasers forward, and making certain the ship was shielded, Han let a volley of fire power loose on the door. When the smoke cleared, the door was damaged but still shut. "Damn it..."

"This research facility was built to withstand attacks, Solo," Vader informed the pilot. "Use your concussion missiles."

"That'll tear apart the whole dome. And probably take out the entire hanger, including your ship," Han pointed out.

"I do not relish losing the_ Amidala_, but I would rather live to fly another ship."

"Hang on to your afterburners," Han instructed, firing the missiles. The door to the hanger blew into pieces, and a second later the _Falcon _shot clear of the crumbling dome.

* * *

Leia paced inside the small cabin, frustrated and furious at both Luke and Han. How could they protect Vader? _I don't even know them anymore, _she thought. Did Luke suddenly believe Vader was his father? Why? Why would he do that? And Han, what was wrong with that man? Vader had ambushed him, and shot both him and Chewie! Why did Han all of a sudden feel sorry for the Sith?

She felt the ship give a slight shudder as it made the jump into hyperspace, and a few minutes later heard muffled talking coming from the hold. Even through the door she thought she heard Solo laugh, and her fury notched up. This wasn't funny. Nothing about this situation was funny, and she decided it was past time to tell everyone exactly what she thought about them.

* * *

Standing in the hold of the_ Falcon_, Vader questioned his son. "Are you frightened of me, Luke?"

"I'm not frightened of you," Luke answered truthfully. "I want to hear what you have to say, especially about my mother."

It was at that moment Leia stormed into the hold, giving a harsh laugh. "He's only taunting you with some hope of finding your _mother_. Luke, be reasonable. This is all nothing but lies."

"I think I am being reasonable," Luke replied slowly. "I think what he's saying is the truth... he's changed, Leia"

"Thank you, Luke. I think I have changed," Vader agreed.

"I don't think you've changed! And I don't believe a word you say, Vader," Leia sputtered at the Sith. "I hate you! I hate everything you stand for... you tortured me! You ordered my entire planet destroyed... you haven't changed!"

"No, I did not destroy Alderaan. That was a direct order from Palpatine." He hesitated, then added, "And I regret causing you harm, Princess Leia." It was the truth. Ever since he had tortured the young Princess, Vader had been having haunting, terrifying dreams. In these dreams, he was standing over the Princess as she screamed in pain, asking her over and over the location of the Rebel Base. Then the young Rebel would fall to the ground, dead. Vader would reach down and turn her over. The face and the lifeless eyes staring back at him were Padme's, not the Princess. It was a horrifying nightmare, and no matter how much the Sith tried to push it out of his mind, the image haunted him.

Stunned disbelief registered on the Princess's face. Then she flung herself at the Sith, not caring about his lightsaber, or the Force, or anything other than taking out her rage at the monster that stood by, uncaring, while billions of people died.

The Sith easily pushed her back with the Force, and she stumbled, almost falling. Han, who had just entered the hold, caught her arm. "Sweetheart," he muttered under his breath. "Attacking a Sith is a real stupid idea."

"Don't touch me," she yelled at the Corellian, pulling away from his touch. "You're just as much space-vapor as Luke!" She turned her attention back to Luke. "He's lying, Luke! He's not your father, and there_ is _no mystery mother!"

Reaching into a small section of his belt, Vader withdrew a silver disk, then pressed a button located on the underside of the disk. A small holograph appeared, showing a beautiful, dark-haired woman. "This is your mother, Luke... the former Queen of Naboo, Padmé Amidala. And I know she is still alive."

Solo snapped his fingers together. "Amidala. So that's why you named your ship the _Amidala_!"

The Princess stared at the holo, her face growing still and pale. "That can't be your mother..."

"Why?" Luke questioned, stepping next to the stunned Princess.

"Because... that's... that's a holo of _my_ mother!"

Suddenly, the dream made sense. "Twins," Vader whispered, feeling shell-shocked himself. "Padmé had twins."

"NO!" Leia gasped in rage, shock, horror... a million emotions, and none of them good. Then she turned and ran back into Han's cabin, away from the evidence that was staring her in the face.

* * *

"Princess?" Han called through his cabin's door. "Open the door."

"Go away," came the choked response. "I can't face anyone, so I'm never coming out again."

"Nah. You can't do that. This is my ship, and my cabin. If you stay in there too long, you'll start stinkin' the place up." When she didn't respond, he tried again. "I know the control codes to come inside anyway, ya know."

The door slid open, revealing a pale looking Princess trying to keep the tears from flowing. "He's not my father."

"It doesn't matter to me if he is."

Frustrated, Leia slammed her fist into Han's chest. "It matters to_ me_!"

"Ow... you know, you _do_ have a temper like he does..."

"Shut up! Just... SHUT UP!" she yelled at the smuggler, barely able to resist the urge to slap his face. "I'm not in the mood for your stupid comments!"

Han had to bite his tongue to keep from telling the Princess that Vader had already said almost that exact same thing to him already once today. "Your mother is beautiful," he said instead. "She looks a lot like you."

The Princess gave a cut-off sob, and Han stepped forward, taking her in his arms. "Maybe you're right... maybe he's lying, sweetheart. But even if it is true, that doesn't mean you're anything like him."

"You just said - "

"I was joking," Han interrupted. "A bad joke, too. Next time I say something stupid like that, just slug me."

"I already did," she mumbled into his gray prisoner suit, clinging to Solo as her world once again crumbled around her.

"Harder next time."

"If I hit you every time you say something dumb, you'll be covered in bruises."

Han gave a deep chuckle. "Then you can kiss those bruises and make them feel all better."

She pulled back, looking up at his amused expression, truly amazed how he could annoy her and make her feel better all at the same time. "Nerf herder."

* * *

Luke glanced down the hallway, toward the cabin. "Leia's really upset." The young man could feel the wave of emotions radiating from Leia. If she could barely accept that Vader had fathered Luke, how was this revelation going to affect her?

"So are you," Vader returned. "You had romantic feelings for the Princess."

The young Jedi felt his face flush with embarrassment. His sister. Had Obi-Wan known Leia was his sister? If he'd known, and allowed him to fawn over the Princess like that... "She never felt like that toward me, though. Maybe she has a better connection to the Force than I have. Besides, I think she likes Han, anyway."

"She does not have a stronger Force-connection than you," Vader replied, trying to ignore the comment about Solo. His and Padmé's daughter in love with a Corellian spice-smuggler. What would his wife think about _that_? "Her connection is strong, but different." He shook his head, wondering what his wife would say about the fact he had tortured his own daughter. How could he have not seen on the Death Star that the Princess was Padmé's child? The similarities between them were unmistakable, and not just in physical appearance. Would Padmé be able to forgive him? It wasn't likely, if Leia refused him forgiveness. "I should have known, back on the Death Star... I should have known then," Vader said, almost to himself. "The dark side was blinding me."

"But it's not now?"

"The pull is still strong, but I am fighting it, my son. Unless I reject the dark side, I can never be with Padmé again." Vader stopped and gave a deep sigh. "I want my family back, and Palpatine knows this."

"The Emperor knows about me?" Luke asked nervously.

"He knows about you, but not Leia. Leia is the unknown factor in all of this, Luke." Vader waved his hand toward the exit of the hold. "We need to talk in private. Let's go back to the cockpit." The Sith was pleased that Luke followed him without arguing, and the Wookiee had not intervened.

"How do you know our mother is still alive?" Luke questioned, aware that he had somehow accepted the fact that Vader, or Anakin Skywalker, was his father. It was still difficult to imagine Leia as his sister, but the more he considered it, the more it felt right. The Force was telling him this was all true; still he had so many unanswered questions.

In the cockpit, Vader sat in Chewie's chair while Luke flung himself down in the pilot's seat. "In the past few years, she has sent me messages through a vast network of droid couriers. I could only track the messages back one droid, or sometimes two droids, and then the trail either vanished, or the next droid had a full memory wipe. It has been very frustrating. For a long time I refused to believe the messages were from her, but now I am no longer so sure." After a pause, he added, "It has been eight months since her last message, and I am becoming concerned that something is wrong, or that she has finally given up on me."

"What has she told you?"

"She tells me that she loves me, and she is waiting. Waiting for me to realize what I've done, and make things right." Vader stared at his son, memorizing the young man's features, trying to see any resemblance between what he had been and the younger Skywalker. "When she sees my children - _our_ children - have forgiven me, and that together we've disposed of Palpatine, then she will come back to me - to us. We can be a family, Luke. The family we should have always been, but Palpatine and Obi-Wan denied us." Vader gave the small disk to Luke, watching as his son turned it on, staring at the holo-portrait.

"I can hardly believe my mother was a real Queen," Luke whispered in awe as he looked at the regal woman.

"Padmé was, and still should be, a true leader. She should have been the leader of the galaxy," Vader said softly. "Both Obi-Wan and Palpatine denied her... everything. Her husband, her children, her place in history."

The thought of finding his real mother after so many years of wondering left Luke breathless with excitement. "I'll help you find her," Luke stated firmly as he handed the disk back to Vader.

* * *

"Did they have to bring Threepio?" Han muttered, rubbing his tired eyes as he walked into the hold. He had stayed with the Princess for hours, just holding her and trying to comfort her. Finally she had fallen asleep, then Han had covered her with a blanket and quietly left the room with a change of clothes. He knew he'd feel better himself once he was wearing his regular clothing.

*No disaster is complete without his running commentary,.* Chewie woofed in amusement.

"Why, thank you Chewbacca," Threepio responded sincerely. "I do try to put forward my own unique perspective on situations." Threepio looked down at Artoo. "Why do you suppose Darth Vader stared at me like that? It was most disconcerting."

"Threepio, why don't you go turn yourself off for a while?" Han suggested sourly. It had been a long day, and he didn't feel like listening to the droid's endless comments and complaints. The Corellian looked over at Chewie. "Where did Vader and Luke go?"

*Back to the cockpit. They needed to talk in private.*

"Oh," Han said, looking toward the front of the ship. "Maybe I should ask his Sithiness where he wants to go, since I just laid in a course for Tatooine before we made the jump to hyperspace."

*Tatooine? Why would you pick there?*

Han shrugged. "I only had a few seconds to decide. Besides, we've already had so much fun I didn't want it to end."

* * *

Staring out at the blur of stars, Luke found himself thinking back to the day's events. "Why couldn't I sense those snake-things through the Force?"

"I don't know," Vader admitted. "I could not sense them, either."

"Were they even real, or just in our minds?"

The Sith considered, then answered, "They were real, but like nothing else in this galaxy. It was almost like they were some type of weapon, moving in one accord to destroy us."

"A weapon?"

"That outpost was there for a reason," Vader surmised. "It has been rumored for years there is something beyond our galaxy's borders, something we cannot understand. Those Republic scientists were trying to understand, but it appears perhaps whatever is out there does not want us looking their direction."

Luke felt a chill run down his spine, and for a brief moment he could almost see a terrible, deadly war in his mind, set far in the future. Then the vision was gone, as swiftly as it had come. Deciding to shift topics, Luke asked, "Did Ben know about Leia?"

"He was responsible for helping Padmé hide from me, so I don't understand how he could not have known."

"He should have told me she was my sister," Luke muttered glumly. "I feel like such a fool."

"Do not blame yourself. It is Kenobi's fault, not yours," Vader said, feeling a fresh wave of disgust at his former Master.

"Thank you for not harming Han," Luke told Vader, trying to ignore the fact that Han and Chewie had both been shot during the capture. "And not leaving him behind to die in the outpost."

"The Corellian is useful. He will continue to be useful in convincing your sister to understand her place in our family."

The comment worried Luke. "Useful? Like how?"

"Love is a powerful motivator, son. It can even be more powerful than hate, under the right circumstances."

The remark didn't ease Luke's concern about Vader's plans for Han. "You think Han loves Leia?"

"They love each other, although they are reluctant to admit it. But the emotion is still there," Vader replied. The Sith turned his head slightly. "Solo is coming, so we should not continue to discuss this."

A few seconds later, Han lightly knocked on the shut cockpit door, and Vader pressed the 'open' button. "Um... I need to ask you where you want to go, your Lordness. I'm just guessin' that Tatooine ai- er, isn't your first choice."

"Tatooine will be fine," Vader answered shortly.

Han's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you kidding me?"

"I do not 'kid', Solo. We will first go to Tatooine, and when we have finished there I will tell you our next destination." Inside his mask, Vader smiled at Solo's incredulous expression. "Don't you want to visit your old friend, Jabba the Hutt? I think he might be missing you by now."

"Uh... I'd rather not visit Jabba," Han stuttered out. "We're not exactly on good terms at the moment."

Vader stood up, putting his hand on Solo's shoulder. "There is nothing more I'd like to do than visit Jabba's palace with you. You_ would _like to please me... isn't that correct, Captain Solo?"

Han swallowed hard, glancing at the gloved hand on his shoulder then over at Luke, who looked puzzled and worried. "I...I .."

"Of course you do," Vader said evenly. Then he dropped his hand and moved past Solo as he headed out of the cockpit.

Han waited a few seconds, then whispered worriedly to Luke, "Is he planning on turning me over to Jabba?"

"No." Luke shook his head, still confused. "Whatever he's planning, it doesn't involve turning you over to Jabba. Just don't ask me what he's thinking, because I sure don't know."

Luke could tell Han wasn't exactly comforted by that declaration.

* * *

Vader was highly amused at Solo's concern over 'visiting' Jabba, but the Sith had an ulterior motive. Freeing Solo from his debt to the Hutt would be one more small step toward convincing his daughter that he intended to bring his family together. So she loved a smuggler, wasn't Anakin Skywalker once a slave? Vader could easily imagine worse choices for Leia. Some Imperial toady, loyal to Palpatine; or a mama's boy prince, interested only in her title. Solo was truly in love with Leia, even if both were still fighting the fact. Yes, Vader could think of worse men. He could see the Corellian had a grudging respect for him, he understood debts and loyalty, was unquestionably brave, even if he was reluctant to face Jabba. Vader knew he could teach Solo to be a worthy son-in-law. What was it the smuggler had said? Once his training sank in, it was permanently embedded? He could see that was true, and he knew Padmé would be able to see beneath the rough exterior. And coming from a background of hardship would only serve to make him appreciate what he had, once he felt a part of the Royal Family of Skywalkers.

The Sith's musings were interrupted as he entered the hold, where the Wookiee was playing some ancient holo-board game and giving a loud series of barks at the droid. He listened as Threepio defended his move, arguing back at the huge being. Why had Obi-Wan and Bail Organa given his daughter C-3PO? It was just as strange as allowing Luke to keep the name Skywalker as far as Vader was concerned.

"Threepio," Vader started out hesitantly, watching as the droid turned his glowing eyes toward the Sith. "Do you remember your creator?"

The protocol droid's voice took on a wistful tone. "Yes, I do. A brilliant young human boy, who went on to become a great Jedi. His name was Anakin Skywalker." Artoo trilled in agreement with his partner. He remembered the nice young boy, too.

Chewie let out a startled roar, and a second later Luke and Han came charging into the hold. "What's goin' on, Chewie?" Han asked in concern.

*Darth Vader built Threepio when he was a young boy!*

"Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker?" Threepio cried out in shock, while Artoo spun around in a circle, beeping loudly. "How dreadful for me!"

Han looked askance at the Sith. "Damn, Vader, you really started torturing people early, didn't you?"

* * *

The next four days went by rather slowly, even with Vader giving lessons to Luke in the ways of the Force. Never once did the Sith suggest that Luke draw his power from the dark side, and the lessons were reminiscent of Obi-Wan's instructions during the trip to Alderaan.

The Sith had asked if Solo had vitamins onboard the _Falcon, _and he only consumed the dissolved tablets in water. It wasn't ideal, but Vader knew he could survive quite a while without his nutrient drink.

Leia refused to come out of Han's cabin, except to use the refresher, no matter how much Han and Luke pleaded. She wouldn't even come into the main hold to eat, which forced Han to take her meals, most of which went untouched.

Although Luke was upset by Leia's refusal to have anything to do with their father, Vader understood. "It will take her a long time to forgive me," he told his son. "It is something I have to earn." He looked over at Solo. "Like respect."

The Corellian was checking the readings on the control board. "We'll be coming out of hyperspace in about an hour." Solo sighed. "Then what, Vader?"

"I no longer wish to be called Darth Vader," the Sith suddenly declared, surprising everyone. "Luke may call me father, and I hope that some day Leia will choose to call me that, as well."

"What am I supposed to call you?" Han asked.

"For the time being, Anakin; or if you prefer, Lord Skywalker."

Han grinned at the Sith. "I think I prefer 'Anakin' to Lord Skywalker. Too tempting to make nicknames outta Lord Skywalker."

"What would you like me to call you?" Threepio piped up. "Lord Skywalker?"

"Master Skywalker, to you, Threepio," Vader replied with a deep chuckle. "After all, I did build you."

"Unless I receive a memory wipe, it isn't likely I will forget," Threepio said sadly.

"You didn't answer my question," Han put in. "What happens after we land on Tatooine?"

"I thought I was clear, Captain. We visit your former employer."

"But I don't have the credits to pay what I owe him," Han objected. "He'll kill me."

Vader took his lightsaber off his belt, turning the silver handle in his hand thoughtfully, and feeling a certain thrill at the upcoming confrontation. "I've always been rather proud of my ability to negotiate with beings, even those as stubborn as a Hutt." Addressing Luke, he said, "Too bad your sister isn't willing to come along on this little adventure. It should prove interesting."

"I'm not staying behind while you put Luke and Han in danger," Leia said from the doorway. She wasn't smiling, and her eyes looked hard and very determined.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven for inviting Dar... Anakin onboard the _Falcon_?" Han asked with a wide grin.

"Not a chance, flyboy. I expect a lot more than just a few crummy meals brought to that moldy old berth."

"Moldy? My cabin ain't moldy!"

"Isn't, Solo," Leia shot back. "The word is... isn't!"

Behind the mask, Vader struggled to stifle his laughter.

* * *

They took two land speeders to the Hutt's palace - Han, Leia and Chewie traveled in one, and Luke and Vader flew further behind, in a second speeder. Han had his spare blaster and gun belt strapped to his leg, although he missed his original set more than he cared to admit. "I wish you would've stayed behind, Your Holiness," Han told her. "Jabba has a real taste for pretty females, and you're not gonna like the way he leers at you."

"So you and this Hutt have a lot in common?" Leia asked innocently.

Chewie gave a hoot of laughter, while Han just glared at his partner. "I'm not joking, Your Worship. This is gonna get mighty dangerous. I really don't know what Vader is thinking, coming here with only a few credits to offer Jabba."

"If we all end up dead, I'd like to point out now that I warned you this would happen, Laserbrains."

* * *

"I swore I'd never come back here, and half a year later, here I am... back on this pit," Luke muttered, looking around at the sand and rocks.

"I feel the same way. Every time I come to Tatooine, I leave swearing never to return," Vader agreed.

"Are you going to tell me your plan now?" Luke asked.

"What makes you think I have a plan?"

Luke's eyes grew wide at that comment. "No plan? But, but..."

"But, what?"

"I thought I was the only one that did things without a plan," Luke said, dumbfounded.

"No, son, you come by it naturally."

* * *

Parking in the shade of the round palace, Han helped Leia climb out of the speeder. Then he took a deep breath, and knocked firmly on the rusty door. He had an Imperial voucher in his pocket worth ten thousand credits - only a small portion what he'd been paid for rescuing the Princess, and less than half what he owed the Hutt. Chewie had slowly whittled away at the reward that Luke had promised would be 'more money than he could imagine'. Most of the time, Han ended up not only flying supply runs for the Rebels for little or nothing, but many times the Rebels were in such desperate need of financing for arms or medical supplies that Chewie bought the supplies himself. Out of the reward money that was supposed to go to pay off Jabba. The Wookiee had always promised Han the Rebels were good for it... they would eventually be reimbursed. The longer they kept company with Darth Vader, the less likely that reimbursement was looking.

"Doesn't look like your friend is home," Leia informed Han after a few minutes of waiting.

"He's home," Han muttered. "He just likes to make his company sweat - in more ways than one."

A droid 'eyeball' shot out of a hole in the door, then quickly retracted after Han identified himself. The heavy door slowly rose, allowing the three to enter the dim interior of the palace. With Leia walking between them, they cautiously wound their way through the maze of corridors until they entered the Throne Room.

Leia tried not to stare, but it was difficult. The Hutt was disgusting, with green drool oozing out of his huge mouth, and a very pretty, very unhappy Twi'lek girl chained to his slimy belly. Seeing Han and Chewie, the Hutt let out a loud gurgle that Leia could only assume was his version of laughter.

*I see you have finally come to pay off your debt to me Solo.* He eyed the Princess. *Is this female yours... or are you offering me her in payment?*

As a rusty and battered old protocol droid interpreted Jabba's words, the Princess felt a rush of indignation sweep through her, and opened her mouth to speak, but Han was faster.

"Uh... she's a friend," Han replied, growing more worried by the second. What had Vader been thinking? There was no way Jabba was going to allow him to live after he gave him the credit voucher. Was that the plan all along? Tricking Han into going to his own death, and taking Chewie and Leia with him? Nervously, the Corellian stepped forward, handing the credit voucher to the Hutt. "This is all I have right now... but I'll work off the rest. You know I'm good for it."

Leia added her input to the negotiations. "Han has been helping the Rebellion, or he would have had enough saved by now to pay you back. You certainly have to agree that the Rebellion needs the money more than you."

Han gave a low groan at Leia's attempt to convince the Hutt, which only caused Jabba to laugh loudly. *So now you've become altruistic, my boy? Or is this pretty female causing you to think with the wrong part of your anatomy?*

"How dare - " the Princess tried again, only to find Solo's hand across her mouth, stifling her comment of outrage.

"I'll put up the_ Falcon _as collateral," Han choked out, wondering if those words would be enough to kill him on the spot. He glanced at Leia, who was glaring lasers at him, and he quickly took his hand from her face.

The Hutt looked at the amount on the voucher, and shook his jowls in amusement. *This and your broken down old freighter? It's still not enough, Solo... not nearly enough.* He grinned widely. *But I _will_ take the female as partial payment, and sell the Wookiee to the Imperials as slave labor. That will be a good start.*

"That's not gonna happen, Jabba," Han said in a low voice, putting his hand over the blaster handle.

*I think it will,* the Hutt replied, nodding as Boba Fett and ten other heavily armed ruffians stepped out of the shadows, aiming their weapons directly at the smugglers and Princess. *Put down your weapon, or I will order them to fire.*

The Princess and Solo exchanged worried looks as Chewie roared in anger. Carefully, Han slid his blaster out of the holster, then tossed it on the ground.

"Step back away from the Wookiee and the girl, Solo. You don't want them to die, do you?" Fett ordered through his filtered mask.

Slowly, Han backed up, his eyes locked on Leia's. He only briefly saw the startled look on her face as the floor gave way beneath his feet, sending him careening into the pit below.


	4. Chapter 4

After a stomach twisting drop into the pit, Han landed hard on his left ankle. He could hear roaring, and for a few seconds he thought it was Chewie... then he saw the creature coming at him. Rolling fast to the right to avoid the huge claws, Han struggled to his feet, sharp pain radiating up his leg. The rancor turned to look at his prey, and Han limped backwards, reaching down for a rock to throw at the beast. The round object wasn't a rock, it was a Gamorrean skull, but Han wasn't in any position to be fussy. He threw the heavy orb, striking the rancor in the nose. It served as a brief distraction while Han hurried to move out of its line of vision. The creature drooled, looking around wildly to find its meal.

Han knew if he couldn't find a way out of here very fast, he was going to end up rancor fodder.

* * *

Jabba allowed the human female and the Wookiee to look down through the grate at Solo's last minutes. The palace's denizens were interested in the entertainment as well, loosely keeping their weapons trained on the captives. Chewie's roar of outrage competed with the noise of the rancor and the cheering crowd. Leia didn't want to watch Han's death, yet couldn't bear to look away. He couldn't die... not like this. _I can't lose him,_ she thought in utter horror as the scene in the pit unfolded. _This is all Vader's fault. My, my birth father's fault! _She shuddered at the very idea that was becoming more real, more oppressing as each day passed.

With her heart pounding in fear, she focused her thoughts toward the scruffy smuggler. _Han... I love you..._

* * *

The only one paying attention to anything other than the Corellian's struggle to survive the rancor was Boba Fett. He heard the snap-hiss of lightsabers a second before Darth Vader and a young man he'd never seen before came charging into the throne room. Fett moved to fire on this unexpected threat, but his rifle was cut in two with a blur of red before he could pull the trigger. The hunter ducked away from the red blade, barely avoiding having his head removed from his torso. The next being, a smarmy Twi'lek and the Hutt's right-hand being, wasn't so lucky.

Fett watched as the two Force-users moved swiftly through the crowd, then watched in amazement as the young blond human actually used his blue lightsaber to open the grate, somersaulting down into the pit. Vader turned around, shouting, "Luke! Be careful!"

The bounty hunter felt it was past time to leave this party, and ignited his jet pack to escape the mayhem by heading toward the upper balcony of Jabba's palace. Once safely in the upper level, the bounty hunter hurried away. Inside his mask, Fett smiled, thinking of a certain old Imperial Sith that would be_ very _interested in listening to this story.

* * *

Vader felt a bit of concern as his son jumped down into the rancor's den to assist Solo. Rancors were not evil beasts, but they were strong and dangerous. Not that he didn't want his son to help Solo - he did. If the Corellian died, his daughter would certainly add the death of Han Solo to the long list of grievances against her father, and the Sith had somehow taken a liking to the cocky smuggler.

How did the Corellian manage to end up in the rancor's pit so fast, anyway? Didn't Solo know how to bargain at all? And wasn't Leia a trained diplomat? Of course, Hutts weren't the easiest beings to bargain with, but the Sith still hadn't anticipated that the situation would erupt into chaos quite this soon.

With the Wookiee and the Princess both firing weapons, the low-life employees of the Hutt were quickly dispatched or fled for their lives. This only left the Hutt, sitting on this throne, and holding up his tiny hands in a gesture of peace. *I have decided that I can bargain with Solo after all. Ten thousand credits and his ship is quite adequate payment to remove the bounty from his head.*

"Too late, Hutt," Vader hissed as he stalked toward Jabba, enjoying the fear in the Hutt's big eyes.

* * *

Solo was desperately trying to crawl under a small stone ledge, trying to escape the lethal claws of the rancor when a flash of blue light came sailing down from the throne room. When the rancor failed to become distracted from his potential dinner, Luke slashed at the creature's back leg, drawing a deep slash from hip to knee. That got the beast's attention.

Swinging its bulk around to face his attacker, the rancor reached down with his front arm. It was a mistake, as the young Jedi brought the saber around, severing the creature's paw. For a heartbeat, it didn't occur to the rancor he no longer had a paw... then the pain registered in his small brain. Throwing his head back, the beast gave a deep roar of agony, then lunged at Luke again, this time with his mouth wide open.

The beast's hulking keeper watched the battle through the bars of the heavy door, and saw the injuries being inflicted on his pet. Screaming in outrage, he hit the 'open' button on the door. He drew his weapon, intent on shooting the Jedi and saving his rancor from death.

Luke heard Leia shout a warning from above, and she nearly fired at the keeper just as Han threw himself at the enraged man. The keeper's blaster fired at the same moment Luke's lightsaber drove through the heart of the rancor.

* * *

Jabba the Hutt died by the older Skywalker's lightsaber at the exact same instant that the rancor took his last breath by the saber of the younger Skywalker. The Sith watched in disgust as the blubbery Jabba rolled off his throne, leaving behind a trail of mucus. The female Twi'lek, still chained to the Hutt, stared at Vader, uncertain if he would kill her next. When Vader severed the chain holding her to the Hutt, she nodded in gratitude, and then ran away without a word.

Then Vader spun around just as Leia shouted Solo's name. "What has happened?" Vader questioned, taking long strides and peering down the pit. The rancor lay on the ground, the body still twitching in death throes. The burly keeper lay in a heap near the door on top of Solo, a smoky trail of blaster fire wafting up between them.

Leia stared down, her mind trying to process what had happened, since everything had happened so fast. It appeared that Han had managed to grab the keeper's arm, forcing the shot to miss Luke, then Leia only had a second to readjust her blaster's aim to avoid hitting Han. When her blaster discharged, she was positive she'd hit the keeper, now she wasn't so certain. "I... I think Han might be..." Leia stopped, unable to bring herself to say the word, 'dead'. If her shot had hit Han instead, then... no, it wasn't possible, she simply couldn't bear to imagine that she had accidentally killed Han.

Below them, Luke rushed over just as the Corellian groaned and pushed the very dead, much heavier man off his sore body. A smoldering hole was obvious right below the keeper's neck. Leia's shot from above had found its mark, killing the man instantly.

The Princess felt her knees go weak with relief as Chewie gave a victory roar in the now eerily quiet palace. Vader placed his hand on Leia's shoulder. "Your Corellian never likes to do things the easy way, does he?"

Frowning, Leia first looked at the gloved hand on her shoulder, then moved her eyes up to the Sith's mask. "No, he doesn't. And he's not 'my Corellian', either," she felt obligated to clarify. Leia stepped away from Vader, not wanting him to touch her, and annoyed that he would dare presume that she had those types of feelings for Han. Maybe Vader had 'read' her mind when she was thinking about Han moments before. She certainly wouldn't put it past the Sith to invade her private thoughts.

Addressing the Wookiee, Vader asked, "The Corellian and the Princess seem to be quite blind to what is obvious to everyone else."

Chewie woofed in agreement, watching as Leia flushed with embarrassment.

* * *

Han retrieved the credit voucher out of the Hutt's stiff fingers, sliding it back into his pocket. Ten thousand credits was a lot of credits as far as he was concerned, and Han wasn't about to let some scavenger spend his hard-earned money. "If that was your version of negotiating with a Hutt, Anakin, I gotta say I'm less than impressed."

"We are all still alive," Vader pointed out as Solo hobbled over to Leia. "And now you no longer have to worry about bounty hunters, or a debt to some crimelord. A sprained ankle is a small price to pay for eliminating this blight from the universe."

In fact, Han did feel like an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "So now where are we going?"

"I'd like to get back to the Rebellion," Leia said firmly. "Even if Vader is no longer serving the Empire, the fact remains that Palpatine is still a ruthless dictator that needs to be evicted from power."

"That is your choice," Vader rumbled. He turned to Luke. "I would like your assistance in finding Padmé, unless you'd rather return to the Rebellion. I will not press the issue."

Luke felt torn with indecision as he looked at the Princess, then Vader. He wanted to help overthrow Palpatine, and he felt compelled to help his father locate his missing mother. Finally, he made up his mind. "I... I want to help you, father."

The Princess's body tensed, and she walked away from the group feeling betrayed. Vader prodded the Corellian gently with the Force. "You can convince her to help us. The Rebellion will be unnecessary if the Skywalkers join together. Thousands of lives, perhaps even hundreds of thousands of lives, will be saved."

Solo glared at the Sith. "Quit usin' the Force on me. I'll talk to her, but I'm not doing this for you... I'm doing it for Luke." He limped away, following Leia out of the throne room with Chewie on his heels.

Luke had felt his father drawing from the dark side as he killed the Hutt, felt his enjoyment at seeing the Hutt die, and he had to wonder - was Leia right? Was his father lying to him about rejecting the dark side? When his father professed his desire to reject the dark side, Luke _thought_ he could sense Anakin was telling the truth. It was all very confusing to the young Jedi. "Do you think Han will be able to convince her to help us?"

"Leia has high ideals, but she will see reason. She will join us in our quest."

Luke could only hope that his initial feelings were correct, and they needed to stay together now that they had found each other.

* * *

"Your Worship," Han called out, trying to catch up with the fast walking Princess. "Wait up."

Leia stopped, spinning around with her hands on her hips. "I suppose you want to go with Luke and ... and _Anakin Skywalker_, too."

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe he's right? Maybe it will take the combined power of Luke and Anakin to beat Palpatine?" Han questioned. "And maybe you, too."

"I'm not a Jedi."

"But you could become a Jedi, right? If you're Force sensitive?"

"I thought you didn't believe in the Force," Leia snapped. "Hokey religion... isn't that what Luke told me you called it?"

Han broke into a huge grin. "It takes a big man to admit when he's wrong, and since I'm a big man, I gotta admit I might've been wrong about this Force business."

"Might have?"

"Okay. I was wrong. The Force is real. Is that better?"

Leia shook her head. "I think Vader switched your tiny brain with some pre-programmed obedient droid brain."

"Ya think so?" Han leered at her, leaning closer. "We should test that theory. How about you ordering me to kiss you, and see if I'm obedient?"

The Princess looked down, trying to hide her smile. "You can be so annoying."

"You think I _could_ be right. Right?"

"So Vader, Luke and I should just march into Coruscant and kill Palpatine all by ourselves, even though he's surrounded by tens of thousands of stormtroopers and guards?" Leia questioned.

"Nah. That'd be just plain dumb," Han commented. "You an' Luke an' Vader will take on Palpatine and all his stormtroopers with me an' Chewie covering your backs. Now, that's a better plan."

"Solo, you are such an egotist."

"You love me anyway, Sweetheart," Han said with a wink.

Leia walked away before he could get her to admit that was the truth.

* * *

Luke and Vader made a brief stopover to purchase a liquid nutrient for Vader's needs before returning to the _Falcon_. Once they were back on the ship, Vader questioned Leia. "Do you intend to return to the Rebellion, or do you wish to search for your mother?"

The Princess chewed her lip, still unable to look directly at the Sith Lord. "I don't trust leaving you alone with Luke. Someone has to prevent him from becoming twisted by you."

Anakin was pleased Leia would be staying with them, since it would give him more time to convince her to join up with him permanently. He also felt a certain sense of satisfaction knowing that he was correct about the Corellian's ability to sway Leia's mind. It was a very good thing he'd taken care of the smuggler's injuries, then treated him well after his capture. The Sith's initial plan had been to torture Solo, hoping his son sensed his friend's pain and would come to his aid. Now he realized such a plan would have backfired, and he was glad he had listened to the Force to guide his decision in releasing the Wookiee with instruction disks - although at the time he had wondered if he was simply getting soft. "Then we will head to our next destination - Naboo."

"Naboo?" Leia asked sharply. "Why? It's highly unlikely our mother has remained on Naboo if she was in hiding."

"I agree," Vader informed her. "Still, all my research has pointed to Naboo being the most likely origin of the messages that your mother has been sending me. Although I have gone there before and come up empty, perhaps you and Luke can give a fresh perspective on the situation." _Not to mention, whoever is forwarding these messages will see my children are now with me, and perhaps that is all Padmé needs to be told to come back, _Anakin thought.

"I don't have any warrants on my head from the Naboo government," Han said with a smirk. "So Naboo sounds great to me." Chewie nodded happily in agreement.

"Well, that's certainly a good reason to agree to go there," Leia muttered sarcastically.

Luke smiled at his sister. "I'd love to see our mother's home planet."

Giving a heavy sigh, Leia threw her hands up in defeat. "So we go to Naboo. I guess it doesn't sound too bad."

Vader nodded. "I would like to start your training, Leia." Seeing her wary expression he added, "Only if that is your desire."

"If we find our mother, and _if _it turns out you're telling the truth, I'll consider it," Leia replied evenly.

Under the circumstances, Anakin supposed that was the best he could have hoped for.

* * *

Coruscant, two days later

The bounty hunter bowed deeply before the Emperor, awed to be in the man's presence. "Thank you for seeing me, my Lord," Fett gushed to the cowled Sith.

"You said it was important," Palpatine growled out. "If you are wasting my time, you will find you are out of time."

Fett knew the Sith was quite serious. "I have just come from Tatooine, where I was working as an independent contractor - "

The old man let out a snort, interrupting the bounty hunter. "Independent contractor," he mocked, then waved his bony hand. "Continue."

"My last employer, Jabba the Hutt, was sent to the Beyond by none other than Darth Vader, my Lord."

Palpatine leaned back against his throne, looking down thoughtfully at the hunter. He could tell the man wasn't lying. But the question remained - why would Vader care about some petty spice dealer? "Interesting. I have not heard from my apprentice for quite some time. I was becoming concerned about his whereabouts. Would you care to speculate why Vader decided to dispatch this Hutt?"

"I have no idea, except..." Fett hesitated, not wanting to tell the Emperor everything without some promise of reward.

"Except? Please... continue." Palpatine's voice got low and harsh. "I insist."

For a second, the hunter felt his heart flutter in his chest - a warning from the Sith. "He came with a young man he called 'Luke'. Right before Vader and this young man came to attack Jabba, a smuggler by the name of Han Solo and his co-pilot entered Jabba's palace with a young woman. Solo owed Jabba a great deal of money, so he tried to bargain with the Hutt."

The Emperor made a hissing laugh. "Bargain with a Hutt? This Solo must be a fool."

"I would have thought so too, except I now believe Vader was actually_ with _Solo, helping him out of his debt to Jabba."

"Why would Vader care about helping a smuggler?" Palpatine asked, puzzled. Luke...Luke was the name of Vader's son, the pilot that had dared destroy his Death Star.

"I do not know, Emperor," Fett replied. "I had heard that Solo was working for the Rebellion.

And since Luke Skywalker was with the Rebels, the puzzle would fit together. Somehow, Vader had found his son and was not bringing him to Coruscant like Palpatine had ordered. If Vader was defying his Master's command, then he was a traitor, just as the Sith Emperor had suspected for some time already. Palpatine could feel his rage building. "Find this smuggler, and see if my Servant and the Rebel scum are still with him. Do it quickly, and you will be rewarded, Fett. Fail me, and it will be your final failure."

The hunter bowed again, all the time wondering how in the galaxy he would ever locate Solo quickly, since he'd spent the previous six months searching with no success. Perhaps coming to Coruscant hadn't been such a wonderful idea after all.

* * *

Naboo

Luke was impressed with the beauty of the Naboo system. Green, sweeping vistas, towering mountains, breathtaking waterfalls. Even the buildings within the cities seemed to blend seamlessly with the landscape. "This planet is so beautiful," he whispered. "I would love to live on a system like this one."

As she listened to her brother, the Princess felt another emotion, one of aching sadness and loss. Everything here reminded her of the grace and splendor of Alderaan. Sitting behind Solo, she could almost pretend that Alderaan still existed, just with a different name.

Sensing his daughter's reaction, Anakin felt another deep pang of guilt. He could have stopped Tarkin from firing on Alderaan, but at the time defying the Emperor's order would have been unthinkable. Now that he had his son fighting by his side, he could easily imagine challenging Palpatine, and succeeding.

"You sure you want us to land out in the middle of nowhere?" Han asked, interrupting Anakin's thoughts.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "There is a village within ten miles, and I do not wish for them to see us land."

Han turned in his seat and shot Anakin an annoyed look. "We're gonna hafta walk _ten_ miles?"

"Slightly less, actually," he responded. "If you're that out of shape, you can wait on the ship."

"Ten miles isn't that far," Luke agreed, grinning at the pilot.

Han turned his glare on Luke. "I ain't outta shape!"

"What did you just say?" the Sith hissed out, putting his hand over the hilt of his lightsaber.

"I'm not out of shape!" Han rephrased his sentence quickly and, much to his chagrin, Luke and Chewie both laughed.

Anakin shook his head. Solo was simply incorrigible, but the Sith was impressed with Solo's skill as a pilot. For a non-Force-sensitive, he was one of the best he'd ever observed. He also came to the reluctant conclusion that the_ Millennium Falcon _wasn't a bad ship, although he wouldn't admit that to the Corellian for all the krayt gems in the galaxy. Watching his daughter and the smuggler argue and bicker, Anakin knew it was only a matter of time before their fighting turned an entirely different direction. When he got the opportunity, he would have a heart-to-heart discussion with Solo about the importance of emotional and physical loyalty to Leia Skywalker, daughter of the Chosen One. He suspected the Wookiee would be more than willing to back him up, too.

As the old ship landed in the field where Anakin instructed Solo to set down, he considered his son. Luke was still vaguely disappointed that Leia turned out to be his sister, even if he'd never admit to those feelings. Anakin Skywalker decided he'd need to introduce Luke to some appropriate females, preferably a Force-sensitive one. Padmé would like having grandchildren. Perhaps grandchildren would ease some of the pain and loss she must have experienced giving up her own children. Then the image of a young girl Vader had met several times popped into his mind, surprising the Sith. Why had he thought about_ her_, of all people? Sure, she was Force-sensitive, the right age, and quite beautiful, but she was unsuitable because of her blind loyalty to Palpatine. _I was blind_ _for twenty long years...so maybe the Force will find a way_.

* * *

The day was sunny and beautiful, so the walk into the town wasn't difficult except for Threepio's constant chatter as he happily informed the group everything he knew about Naboo. Unfortunately, he knew a great deal. By the time they reached the edge of town, everyone had received a long lesson about the ancient politics and history of this system.

"I assume we're looking for someone in particular," Leia surmised, looking around at the sleepy little village.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "One of your mother's friends was a woman by the name of Dormé Moorland. She disappeared around the same time Padmé did, but her parents are still alive, and they reside in this village."

"So you think Dormé might still be with mother, and that she's been in contact over the years with her parents." Leia frowned up at the tall Sith. "I hope you don't plan on using your special brand of persuasion with these people, or I swear I'll..."

Anakin held up his hand. "I do not plan on harming these people. When are you going to start trusting me?"

"When you invent a time-machine and stop Alderaan from being destroyed," Leia said simply.

"Leia, you're not being fair," Luke prodded. "He can't undo the past, but he can make the future better. Why won't you at least give him a chance to prove himself?"

"Fair? He never tortured you," she shot back. "And Tatooine is still there."

"My aunt and uncle aren't," he replied softly.

The Princess opened her mouth, then shut it. If Luke could start to heal by finding forgiveness in his heart, why couldn't she? Leia felt Han put his arm around her shoulder. Without thinking, she leaned against him, seeking comfort in his touch.

"Do you know where these people live?" Han questioned Anakin.

"I have their street address, and since this town is small I can't imagine it will take too long." Vader turned around and walked away, forcing the others to follow behind.

* * *

The home of Tamit and Hermé Moorland was a charming stone cottage surrounded by graceful bending trees and a small green lawn. At the edge of the property, Anakin paused and looked at his son. "You and Leia go ahead and knock on the door," he instructed. "It would be unlikely they will answer if I am with you."

"What do we say to them?" Luke asked.

"Tell them the truth. That you are the children of Padmé Amidala, and you are looking for her."

Leia had her doubts about this approach. "If they truly believe Padmé is dead, they won't believe us."

"The last message droid that I was able to trace showed that it belonged to the Moorlands at one time. Although the records indicated it had been sold several times since, I just cannot see that the droid's ownership was a coincidence, no more than Threepio ending up in your possession was a coincidence."

"Master Skywalker is correct, Princess Leia," Threepio put in helpfully. "The odds of a single courier droid bearing a message from Padmé Amidala Skywalker and belonging to the parents of the best friend of Padmé Amidala Skywalker are one hundred thirty-six million, seven hundred ninety-eight thousand to one."

"Did we_ ask _you the odds, Goldenrod?" Han groaned out, tired of listening to the droid's endless stream of statistics.

"Come on," Luke prodded his sister. "It can't do any harm to ask them, can it?"

As they headed toward the house, Han called after them, "While you're at it, ask the Moorlands if they need a protocol droid. We'll sell 'em one real cheap."

*Free, even,* Chewie woofed in agreement.

"Maybe we can pay _them _to take him," Anakin added, much to Threepio's dismay.

* * *

Hermé answered the door after several knocks. A woman in her seventies with gray hair and plump figure, she reminded Luke of what his Aunt Beru might have looked like, if she'd lived to see her golden years.

"May I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

Luke looked to his sister for guidance, so Leia took the lead. "My name is Leia Organa, and this is my brother, Luke. We've come a long way, and would like to ask you some questions. If you don't mind."

"Who's there, Hermé?" a man's voice called from inside the house.

She turned slightly toward her husband. "Some young people."

"Tell them we don't need any," he yelled back, much louder than necessary.

"We're not selling anything," Luke said hurriedly. "We'd like to ask you questions about ... your daughter, Dormé, and Padmé Amidala."

The woman's face grew still. "They're dead. That's all you need to know." Then she slammed the door in their faces.

Brother and sister exchanged looks of surprise. "I wasn't expecting that sort of reaction," Luke remarked, glancing over his shoulder as Anakin and Han hurried up the path.

"What did you say to them?" Han asked as they got closer. "I could've done just as good as that."

"She said her daughter and Padmé are both dead, and didn't give us a chance to say another word," Luke answered, watching as his father stared at the door, clenching his gloved hands.

"Lying. She is lying," Anakin said softly. "They are both alive." Before anyone could react, he pulled his lightsaber from his waist and turned it on, driving the red blade through the handle of the door. Then, using the Force, he pushed the thick wooden door open.

Blaster fire greeted them before the door was fully open, but the Sith easily deflected the bolts with his saber as he stalked into the tidy home. Tamit Moorland stood in front of his frightened wife, holding his weapon in both hands. "Get out...we've called the authorities!" He watched in amazement as the blaster ripped from his hands, and went sailing over to the Sith Lord.

"You are lying about that, as well," Anakin hissed through his mask. "I must insist you both sit. Now."

Stunned, the Moorlands sat down on the sofa, their faces registering utter terror. "If this is a robbery -"

"You know who I am," Anakin interrupted Tamit. "And you know why I am here." He waved back at the others. "The young man is Luke Skywalker, and the girl is Princess Leia Organa. They are the children of Padmé Skywalker."

By this time, the older woman was starting to cry. "They're both dead," she insisted hoarsely. "Padmé and Dormé are both dead."

"Vad -" Han started to say but was cut off as his throat tightened. Not enough to cut off his oxygen, but certainly hard enough to stop his speech. Panicked, he put his hand to his neck, looking at the Princess.

Luke stepped forward, grabbing the Sith's arm. "What are you doing? You said -"

"I will have answers," Vader growled, pushing his son aside then stalking up to the woman. "Answer me, Hermé Moorland. You have aided your daughter, and you have purchased droids for her to use. Padmé and Dormé are still alive, but if you continue to lie, you will not continue to live."

"Stop this!" Leia shouted, pushing Luke aside. "You're the liar... you haven't changed a bit." She turned her focus to her shocked brother. "I told you so."

The Sith ignored Leia's outburst, and stretched out with the Force into the mind of Hermé. He barely heard her as she cried out in pain, putting her hands to her temples as the Sith ripped the information he needed from her memories. The older woman collapsed against her stunned husband, sobbing and in shock as the Sith spun around to face his children and Solo. "I was correct. The droids have come through her, just as I suspected."

"What have you done?" Luke whispered, unable to tear his gaze away from the terrorized couple.

"The woman will recover," his father replied, unconcerned. "She is fortunate, since I could have destroyed her mind retrieving this information." Then he addressed the Moorlands again. "You will contact your daughter and give her this message - 'Anakin Skywalker and his children are waiting'. Do you understand me?"

The man nodded, unable to speak out of fear.

"Since Padmé can no longer reach me on the _Executor_, this is the new contact code." The Sith handed the man a small disk containing the encrypted sequence for reaching the _Millennium Falcon_. "I realize it may take a few days to go through all the various contacts, but if I do not hear from Padmé in five standard days, I will return. Next time I may not be as charitable."

He stalked out of the door, not waiting to see if Solo or his children were following.

Leia turned her face to the older couple. "I'm so sorry.. please, forgive us. This wasn't supposed to happen." She felt Han take her arm and pull her out of the house.

* * *

Their father was waiting for them as they turned onto the sidewalk, standing next to Chewie and the droids. Luke spoke first, his voice heavy with disappointment. "Leia was right... you are still Darth Vader."

"Darth Vader would have killed them. They should have just cooperated."

"They were protecting their child!" Leia shouted at the Sith, not paying attention to the odd looks from the passersby. "You had no right to do that!"

"If I would have accepted their story as the truth, I would never be able to find my wife - your mother," he pointed out.

"We could have talked to them," Leia snapped back. "You didn't even give us a chance to simply explain what we wanted."

"And I can't believe I talked the Princess into any of this," Han put in, his throat still aching from the Force grip. "You really had me fooled, Vader."

The Sith said nothing for long moments. Then he finally spoke very quietly. "I have disappointed all of you."

"No..." Han muttered sarcastically. "What makes you think that?"

"Have you ever used intimidation, Captain Solo? Bluffed to get what you desired?"

Han shifted, uncomfortable with suddenly being put on the defensive. "That's different."

"How so?"

"I never threatened to kill some innocent old people," he shot back, listening as Chewie howled in agreement.

"That's _not_ how a Jedi behaves," Luke insisted. "Maybe Ben didn't have enough time to teach me everything, at least he taught me that much. Even if he'd never said anything to me about how to behave, I have enough common sense to tell me a Jedi does not act like a Sith. If you want to reject the dark side, I don't think you're trying very hard."

Anakin looked at his son. "Did you think I was truly going to kill those people?"

"I... I didn't know," Luke admitted. "But I could sense their fear, and what you were doing was wrong. Whether it was using the dark side, or just bluffing to scare them, it was wrong either way. And using the Force to tear into her mind was really wrong."

"I told you the dark side was strong," Vader said quietly. "It's much worse than even an addict trying to become free of spice. I have a tendency to react without thinking of the consequences to my behavior - I always have, unfortunately. Believe me when I say that I am trying to pull free, but without your help it won't happen. Forgive me, my son." He turned his helmet to face Leia. "I know this incident has only served to strengthen your distrust, but I need your assistance, Leia. I need all of you to help me turn away from the darkness."

"I understand, father," Luke told Anakin. He desperately wanted to believe his father, to be willingly to forgive his missteps along the twisting path to the light side. "I'll be there for you, to help you fight free of the dark side."

"And you, my daughter? Will you be there for me, as well?"

"I'm not leaving Luke to do this alone," she stated flatly, then headed for the edge of town.

* * *

Coruscant

The Emperor looked down from his throne at the young girl. Such a lovely creature, stolen from her bed as Darth Vader dispatched her parents years ago. Palpatine grinned as she rose from her bow. "Jade. I have an assignment for you, child."

The redhead smiled, pleased that she could serve her Master. "Anything, Emperor."

"My apprentice has turned against me, and I know the reason." He leaned back, waiting to see if she would rush him. When Jade stayed silent, he was pleased at her patience. This one was obedient without question. "In the past few months, I have intercepted secret messages sent to Vader's personal Star Destroyer, messages that were from his wife. I had assumed she was deceased, but apparently I was mistaken. I believe she has convinced Vader to betray me, and now that his son has come out of hiding, Vader sees his opportunity to displace me."

Jade's eyes flashed in anger. "How dare he? Is he a fool?"

"A very powerful fool," the Emperor agreed. "I wish to put an end to his treachery."

"What do you wish for me to do?"

"Find Padmé Amidala Skywalker before Vader and his son find her. Then kill her."

"Yes, Master," she said, frowning. "Do you...?"

"Do I, what?" he wheezed out.

"I was just wondering if I could have access to those messages, in order to formulate a starting point."

"My spies have already provided me with a starting point. It appeared Lady Skywalker was very concerned about her son and pleaded with Vader not to turn him over to me. Apparently, in her haste to contact Vader after the destruction of the Death Star, the messenger droid was entrusted to someone rather incompetent."

"Where should I start looking?"

"On Naboo. Find a Gungan by the name of Jar Jar Binks and you will soon find Skywalker's wife. If you succeed, I will elevate your status to my Hand. The Emperor's Hand is a very highly privileged position, Jade."

"I will succeed, Master," Jade responded.

* * *

Naboo

The mood inside the _Millennium Falcon _was strained. Even the normally clueless Threepio picked up on the atmosphere, and remained silent.

Chewie and Han tried to stay out of Anakin's way, working on the hyperdrive system that really didn't need repairs. Luke and Leia prepared a simple meal with fresh food they had purchased in town before walking back to the ship. And the former Sith did nothing but watch as everyone tried to stay busy and out of his way. This was not the way Padmé would want to see his relationship with their children when he found her. It was time to make some amends, and the former Sith decided to start by talking to Han. The smuggler may be hotheaded, but he seemed to have the ability to cool off quickly, then see things from a more rational perspective.

The Corellian was on his back, down in the bowels of the ship with only his boots showing when Anakin found him. Fortunately, the Wookiee had headed off to retrieve some tools, so this was exactly the situation he wanted - to be alone for a moment with Solo. "Solo." Through the Force, Anakin sensed the Corellian's tension when he heard his name.

"Yeah?" he called up, not bothering to move out of the access tube.

Anakin took a hard swallow, wondering how this could be so difficult to say. "I would like to apologize for using the Force and cutting off your ability to speak." When Han didn't respond, Anakin continued, "I do manage to evoke anger and distrust in people. I would like to know how I can make it up to you."

Han pushed himself backwards, until he could see up the opening. "I think the Moorlands are the people you owe an apology to. What do you think they're gonna tell your wife? 'Padmé, Darth Vader showed up and almost killed us, but, hey, at least your children were there.' She's gonna be mighty upset that you're jerkin' her children around, too,_ Vader_."

"No one would have dared speak to me in the manner you do, Captain Solo," Anakin said, staring down in the access tube. "I would have killed them in a second, if they tried."

Sitting up, Han wiped his hand on a greasy rag. "In other words, no one ever dared tell you the truth, so you an' Palps just floated from one day to the next thinkin' everything is fine and sweet in the galaxy."

Beneath the mask, Anakin gritted his teeth. "When we return to town, I will apologize to the Moorlands."

"Good. Now hand me that number eleven hydrospanner, and try not to hit me in the head with it," Han said with a grin. "Cuz even though I might not have the Force, I know you're tempted."

* * *

Luke poured water over the vegetables, then placed the pot in the cooker. "Leia, we have to give him another chance."

The Princess looked up sharply from setting the table. "How many chances do we plan on giving him?"

"He's trying," Luke pleaded. "It can't be easy, not after so many years of serving the dark side."

"Has it occurred to you he might be exactly the same Sith he was when he tortured me, only he's trying to blind us to that fact?" Leia asked in a low voice, looking toward the doorway. "Maybe he's using us for his own power play. I wouldn't put it past him."

"I feel the good in him," the young Jedi insisted. "I feel the conflict. If we don't help him, the dark side_ will _win. How will that improve anything?"

Leia sighed. "All right. I'll give him another chance." She held up her index finger. "One more, Luke. If he threatens innocent people one more time, or uses the Force to hurt Han or Chewie ever again..."

"We'll_ both _leave him then," Luke promised.

"Even if it means never finding your... our mother?"

Although Luke was still reluctant to give up on his father, he could understand Leia's view. "Even then."


	5. Chapter 5

Naboo, three days later

The modified Imperial shuttle landed near a large body of water in the outskirts of the Capital city of Naboo. Mara Jade wasn't too thrilled with the idea of traveling down into the underwater cities where the Gungans lived, but if she wanted to track down this Binks character it would be necessary. According to her research, Binks would be well into middle aged by now since he had been a close friend of Padmé Skywalker when he was young. It wasn't too surprising that he had been willing to help her by passing a message to Darth Vader. What surprised Jade was the fact that the former Queen would have enlisted his assistance. Jar Jar Binks had a long history of clumsy mistakes; mistakes that someone like Palpatine, or Vader, would not have accepted.

A local human, a short, older man with long black hair streaked with white, approached Jade as she exited her ship, glancing around nervously. "I was told you need transportation," he mumbled under his breath.

The redhead withdrew a credit voucher from her coat, tossing it to the Naboo thief. "The price we agreed on earlier."

His eyes fixed on the amount, and Jade could almost sense the man's heart rate increase as he nodded eagerly. The human waved his hand toward the lake. "This way. I'm sure you'll be impressed with the Gungan underwater transportation."

"I'm sure I will," she said, shaking her head. Dealing with low lifes was one part of her job she hated, and she never understood why Palpatine found it necessary to keep people like this on his payroll when legitimate merchants would be willing to deal with the Empire. And if they refused, or didn't agree with Imperial policies, then they were traitors and needed to be dealt with harshly to make an example of them for other merchants. If the Empire set enough examples of them, resistance would stop.

Unfortunately, ever since Alderaan was destroyed more and more citizens were openly critical of Imperial policy. Alderaan had been a terrible... no, not mistake. If she thought it was a mistake, that would be disloyal. An error in judgment; yes, that's what Alderaan's destruction had been - a miscalculation. People would forget, eventually. Time would heal, and memories become dim. The Emperor was too well loved, and soon the galaxy would realize miscalculations should be forgiven and forgotten.

She drew her attention back to the shoreline, looking at the Gungan bongo submarine. The worthless human was correct - it was impressive, almost like a living sea creature. The hatch was a transparent bubble, and the seating area could hold three passengers.

"Do you need me to instruct you on how to use it?" the man questioned, grinning at the mere idea of getting physically close to the pretty young woman.

Jade fixed him with an icy stare. "I've already read up on how to use it. Now, get away from me before I slit your throat and feed you to your relatives - the underwater bottom feeders."

The man cleared his throat, then backed away. He decided against warning her about the various carnivorous creatures, particularly the nasty colo claw fish, that inhabited the lake. He watched as the young woman climbed inside, literally stepping through the clear bubble that formed the dome that kept the interior pressurized and the water out. A minute later, the submarine turned from shore and disappeared beneath the glassy surface.

* * *

A green astromech droid rolled up to the _Millennium Falcon_, extending its 'arm' to press the signal buzzer. It backed up slightly as the ramp lowered, turning its 'eye' upward as the black clad human strode down, stopping in front of the droid.

"Are you bringing a message to Anakin Skywalker?" the former Imperial hissed from his respirator.

The droid beeped, then a small disk extended partially out of a slot. Vader reached down and took the disk. Without further comment, he reentered the_ Falcon _and headed for the cockpit.

The others watched, but made no move to follow. Finally, Luke asked, "Should I go to the cockpit?"

"If he wants you to hear it, he'll tell you," Leia responded. The fact that they had not been asked made Leia nervous. What did he have to hide?

They all waited for long minutes, until Anakin's voice came over the comm. "Luke... Leia, will both of you please come to the cockpit?" They both hurried to the front of the ship where their father sat in the pilot's seat. "Please, sit."

Luke sat next to his father, while Leia took the chair behind her brother, both facing Skywalker. "Was that the message from our mother?"

The black helmet gave a curt nod. "She left a message for you." Reaching over to the control panel, he pressed the 'play' button, and a dark-haired woman's image shimmered into view. The siblings leaned closer to the holo-projection, staring at the beautiful, former Queen of Naboo.

_"My Anakin,"_ Padmé spoke softly, yet her tone was steady and firm "_The Moorlands have passed your message along. Let me start by expressing my disappointment that you would threaten Hermé and Tamit in such a way. Is that why our children are with you? Are you threatening them, or threatening to harm their friends if they refuse to cooperate? I certainly hope that is not the case, because there will be no hope for us if it is. That being said, I see that you have found out my secret. Yes, I gave birth to twins, and Obi-Wan Kenobi convinced me to separate them in order to protect them from you, and Palpatine. It almost killed me to give them up, Anakin, but I did what I felt was in their best interests. They both grew up well cared for, and I believe I did the right thing, even now."_

Padmé paused, looking directly into the recorder. _"I would like to spend the next few minutes addressing Luke and Leia. I will start with my son. My handsome, blond boy. How much you reminded me of your father when I held you in those too brief moments after you were born. It was so unbearably hard for me when they took you away. Ten minutes - that was all the time I had with you. Ten short minutes. You cried so hard when you were taken from my arms, it was almost like you knew, and my heart was broken into pieces." _

_"I know that growing up on Tatooine wasn't easy, but Owen and Beru were good people. They taught you right from wrong, and I hope provided you with love, as well. Please forgive me, Luke. I know it must feel like I abandoned you, even though Obi-Wan promised he would watch over you and keep you safe." _

The woman took a deep breath, then continued, "_Leia, my daughter, my angel. Apparently you've found out that the man you know as Darth Vader is your natural father. Considering the horror you experienced when you learned that Alderaan was destroyed, this must be doubly hard for you to accept. The man I married was not evil, Leia. He was not Darth Vader. Your father was, and I still believe he can be, a good man. Ultimately, it will be Anakin's choice to reject what Palpatine has told him, and turn back to the light. You can help him... we can all help him, if he wants our help. But helping him is your choice, not his."_

_"I love you, my children. You've grown into wonderful adults. I'm so proud of you."_

She refocused her gaze._ "Anakin, I still love you. If you want to see me again, you will need to contact a Naboo native by the name of Jar Jar Binks. I'm sure you remember him, and I have included the encrypted code to his private number. He will accompany you to my hiding place once he sees this recording. Be nice to Jar Jar, darling. I know that can be... a challenge. I look forward to seeing all of you, very soon."_

When the recording cut off, Leia had tears in her eyes. "I guess I was wrong," she admitted slowly. "Our mother is still alive after all this time."

Luke looked over to his father. "Jar Jar Binks? Who's he?"

"The only being in the galaxy more annoying than Threepio," Anakin replied with a sigh. "Solo will probably kill him in less than a day. I knew that Corellian would be useful."

* * *

The Gungan submarine moved through the underwater tunnels, following a preset guidance system to Jade's destination. Eventually Jade reached the large underwater city of Otoh Gunga and docked inside one of the smaller bubble domes. Before the Clone Wars, the city had been temporarily abandoned by the Gungans during a battle with battle droids over trade sanctions. Eventually the residents returned, rebuilding their city and making it even larger and grander than before. Mara Jade had to admit the city was impressive.

Less impressive were the Gungans themselves. It amazed Jade that these beings could be intelligent enough to create such underwater marvels. Still, looks could be deceiving, she knew that by experience. People, older men especially, would always look at her and see a very young, slender girl. They would joke with her, flirt with her, ask her about boyfriends and music, as if they could somehow recreate their youth by such inane comments. They certainly would never suspect she had been training for years as an assassin - that lack of respect would often become their last mistake. She would not make the same mistake by underestimating these beings.

Mara Jade pulled the nondescript robe up over her head, using the Force to make herself appear unimportant and completely forgettable. She casually walked through the vast thoroughfares, past shops, banks, and offices. Otoh Gunga reminded her a bit of the Imperial Palace, where the only beings present were human. Here, they were all Gungan with few exceptions. A few Naboo humans, always accompanied by a Gungan, also could be seen wandering around, but they looked odd and out of place. She stopped at an information booth, punching in the name 'Binks.' Inwardly she groaned as several hundred 'Binks' listed. The name must be as common as 'Antilles' on Corellia. Jade refined her search to 'Jar Jar' within the 'Binks,' and twelve remained. _Twelve Gungans by the name of Jar Jar Binks, _Jade thought in annoyance. _What is he, some famous hero that they all want to name their children after him?" _Unfortunately, the list could not be culled further by age, so she was forced to write down all twelve addresses. It looked like finding the correct Gungan was going to take all day.

* * *

In the hold of the _Falcon_, Anakin Skywalker entered the code that Padmé had provided, finding himself growing impatient as the Gungan took forever to answer his holocom. Then the familiar lanky face of Jar Jar Binks came into focus. "Yesa?"

Luke and Leia exchanged amused glances before returning their attention to the holocom. Anakin stood out of view, again trying to have his children handle the situation since the image of Darth Vader always had a negative effect on beings. "My name is Luke Skywalker," Luke started to say before the Gungan let out a loud squeal, throwing up his arms and running around in circles. When the Gungan disappeared from the viewer, Luke spoke loudly, "Jar Jar Binks? Are you still there?"

The Gungan reappeared, his eyes wide, flapping his webbed hands up and down. "Mesa here! Mesa here! Isa can'ts believes mesa ears!" He lifted up both of his floppy ears by his fingers. "Lukes Skyswalkers! Wheres are yousa?"

"On Naboo, with Leia Organa. Leia is my - "

"SISTER!" Jar Jar yelled out. "Yousa found eacha other! Blessa mesa soul!" Of course, if Luke and Leia hadn't already known they were related, Jar Jar's statement would have come as a bit of a shock, but the Gungan didn't consider that possibility.

Han and Chewie had been standing out of the range of the holocomm, watching this exchange. "It's a good thing that's a holo," the smuggler muttered under his breath to Chewie. "I'd have to shoot him if he was actually inside my ship acting like that."

*You could use him for target practice,* Chewie woofed quietly in agreement. *After I threw him into the air by his ears.*

Leia jabbed Han in his side with her elbow, then decided to try and help Luke. "Mr. Binks..."

"Jar Jar!" the Gungan interrupted. "Mesa's name is Jar Jar to yousa. I knew't somes day I'ta mets yousa!"

"Thank you, Jar Jar," Leia continued. "Our mother sent us the coordinates for contacting you. We'd like to meet you, and show you her message. If that would be alright with you."

"Alrights? Yousa ask if'n Jar Jar would likes to meet with Queens Padmés Amidala's babies? Of coursn mesa woulds meets with yousa."

Luke tried again, "Would it be possible to come to us, or would you - "

"Of course'n I's comes uptopside to sees yousa! Yousa just sends mesa your location, and mesa be's there soon!"

Quickly, Anakin punched in their location, sending the message to the Gungan, and gave a brief nod to Luke to indicate it was done.

"Our location has been transmitted. How long before we should expect you?"

Jar Jar peered down at the numbers. "Four'n or Fives hour tops! Mesa be's there!" The holocomm went dark.

For a long moment, no one spoke inside the hold. Then Anakin finally sighed. "I told you Jar Jar Binks was annoying."

"Annoying?" Threepio piped up. "He seems like a perfectly fine sort, if yousa, er, if you ask me."

* * *

The Imperial assassin was getting tired of maintaining her shielding, while at the same time attempting to locate each and every Jar Jar Binks. One was too old, most were too young. And none matched the holo image she'd seen and memorized. Glancing down at her list, she could see she had five yet to find. She lifted her hand to press the next buzzer. A second later the door slid open, and she looked down at a very young Gungan, no more than ten years old. "Are you the Jar Jar Binks that lives here?"

"Nosa missus," the child replied. "My uncle's Jar Jar Binks."

Mara pulled out the holo image, and turned it on. "Is this your uncle?"

"Yesa! Dat's Jar Jar Binks...he's da great war hero!" he said proudly.

At least she'd found the right Jar Jar Binks. Now she just had to find out what he knew about Lady Skywalker and then kill him, war hero or not. Tiredly, Mara asked, "Is he home?"

"Nosa missus."

"Is he going to be back soon?"

"Nosa missus, I'sa don'ts think so."

_Be patient, Mara... _"Is he even on Otoh Gunga?"

"He's mights still be, buts he's headin' for da surface. He's says he'sa meets somebodies upside."

"Did he happen to mention who he was meeting with?" Mara questioned. If he left some name, maybe she could locate_ that _person.

"Yesa!" the little Gungan said happily. "He'sa happy to go meets the children of Queen Amidalas! The Skywalkers!"

_Oh, kest,_ Mara thought as her heart dropped to her boots. She had to intercept the Gungan before he got to the surface, or Palpatine would be very, very unhappy.

* * *

En route to Naboo

It had cost the bounty hunter more credits than he cared to think about to buy this lead. Boba Fett had wanted to make money off this, not go broke. But if he failed the Emperor, having no money wouldn't be an issue, since he wouldn't be alive to spend it.

The contact had informed him that a ship matching the_ Millennium Falcon _had entered Naboo space, using one of Solo's false ID's for his ship. Contacting the Naboo authorities wouldn't do any good. Solo didn't have any outstanding warrants on Naboo, and if he was traveling with Vader... well, Fett didn't want to think about that, either. First things first - he had to see if Solo was actually on Naboo. All the Emperor wanted to know was if Vader was still traveling with Solo, and who else was with them. He hadn't asked Fett to capture or kill anyone. Hopefully, the smuggler's ship was still there, and he could end his assignment with the Emperor quickly.

* * *

Running through the underwater city, Jade pushed aside the various Gungans that happened to step in her way. The startled beings would go sprawling to the ground, arms and legs akimbo, shouting protests as she hurried past. The scene might have amused her, if she had time to enjoy their befuddled expressions.

When she reached the docking port, Jade stalked up to the Port Master, grabbing his coverall bib, and shoved a blaster under his droopy nose. "Has Jar Jar Binks been here yet?" she demanded.

The Gungan's eyes grew wide and fearful. "Hesa justs left the dock." His long finger pointed out the dome to the underwater submarine that was pulling away.

Mara gave a snort of disgust, then pushed the Port Master out of her way. So she'd have to destroy his bongo submarine, with Binks in it, since she couldn't take the chance Vader would be waiting for him topside. She would just have to come up with another way to find Lady Skywalker before Vader found her; with Binks dead, they would both be at the same disadvantage.

* * *

Han took a breath, then knocked on his cabin door again. "Princess? Do you want something to eat?" The door slid open, and Leia stood there, toweling her damp hair. "Getting yourself all cleaned up to meet this Gungan? He must be someone really important."

"He's a hero to his people, Han. Just because we don't understand their culture, it doesn't mean we shouldn't respect them."

Grinning, Han leaned against the door frame casually. "I like your hair down. You should wear it like that more often."

The Princess flushed, and looked away. "I have to take it down when I wash it, flyboy." She started slightly as Solo reached up, pushing a strand away from her cheek. Then his fingers gently caressed her face, and her heart rate increased. Leia moved to push his fingers away, but he caught her hand in his own. "Don't... your hand is dirty. I just got washed up."

"My hand isn't dirty," he replied, his voice a deep rumble. "What are you afraid of, Princess? Me?"

"I'm not afraid of you," she stuttered out, now looking up into his eyes.

"Good," he said, nodding and moving closer. "Fear isn't the response I'm after, Your Worship."

"My name is Leia," she responded, trying to change the subject. "Why can't you _ever _just call me by my name?"

"Ok. Leia," he whispered.

So much for that distraction. Leia tried backing up, but Han just followed her into the cabin. "Han... this isn't... I mean, I happen to like nice men."

He grinned. "Nice? Like Luke... your_ brother_?"

"Uh... no, I mean, yes," she replied, confused and embarrassed. "I mean, Luke is nice. You're trying to - " Her words were cut off as Han bent over, kissing her. For long moments the outside world faded, and the Princess found herself kissing him back. And not just kissing him, but never wanting to stop as she held him by the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair. The fact they were not alone on this little ship brought the Princess back to reality. She broke off this kiss, breathless and flushed. "You... need to go, now." Leia pushed him backwards until he was standing in the hallway, and then shut the door.

Han's grin got even wider as he stared at the closed door. Leia had let him kiss her, and better yet, she'd kissed him back. He gave a half-turn to leave, then froze in his tracks, his smile fading away. Anakin was standing at the curve of the corridor, staring at him. For a moment, Han thought he was a dead man. Then the former Sith spun around and walked away, his cloak flying out behind him.

* * *

Back inside her bongo submarine, Mara ignored the startled looks of the normally sedate Gungans inside their own crafts as she tore off at high speed chasing after the sub that contained Binks. At the same time, she tried to familiarize herself with the weapon system. It was unlikely that the Gungans would have formulated weapons to shoot each _other_, but since these waters held other dangers, weapons were necessary for self-defense.

Unfortunately, the dynamics of firing an underwater harpoon was quite different than a torpedo in space, so when Jade fired her first shot at Bink's ship, it went wide and under. Swearing, she tried to realign her vessel to get a better view of her quarry when her communication board crackled and the annoying voice of Jar Jar Binks filled the cabin. _"Missas! Missas! Yousa firing da wrong direction!"_

"I don't think so," Jade snapped, trying to catch up to the Gungan's ship. She fired another projectile, but now the Gungan was swerving back and forth so erratically that this shot went wide as well.

_"Noosa! Looksa behinds yousa!"_

Jade gritted her teeth, glancing over her shoulder... then her mouth dropped open. Coming up behind her ship was one of the nastiest, biggest fanged fish she'd ever seen. And it was heading directly for her bongo sub.

* * *

On the _Falcon_, Anakin paced alone in the engine room. He hadn't seen the kiss, but it was plenty obvious what had occurred. Leia's feelings for Solo, which had already been strong, had taken another huge leap skyward. And the smuggler's desires were coming through loud and clear, too.

He had intended to wait until they found Padmé, then informed her about Solo and Leia. She would have wanted to be present for this discussion. Anakin had wanted her to be there, too, since her presence would have a calming effect on everyone. If he was forced to have this discussion with Solo alone, he suspected the Corellian might think he was warning him away from Leia. Anakin sighed, torn with indecision. Wearing this armor certainly had a negative effect on people, but when he was Darth Vader it was exactly the impact he'd wanted. Now, at a time when he wanted to project a gentler image, it wasn't possible.

Abruptly, he made up his mind. Stalking toward the hold, he looked at the group sitting around eating. "Solo, I wish to have a ... discussion with you. Please come for a walk outside with me." He replayed the request in his mind. That didn't sound too threatening, did it?

Reluctantly, Han stood up, then glanced down worriedly at Luke and Chewie. "Okay, sure." He watched as Anakin headed down the corridor toward the exit.

"Do you think I should come along?" Luke asked his friend. After Anakin's behavior with the Moorlands, he could understand why Han was concerned.

"Nah, I can handle it," Han whispered to his friends before resolutely following the former Sith outside. _But I have a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

Mara gave an involuntary shriek when the huge colo claw fish nearly swallowed her ship whole. Only her skills as a pilot managed to allow her to escape the jaws, and Mara twisted the ship to the left, diving sharply.

The fish turned and followed, while Jar Jar's voice continued to ring through her cockpit. _"Mesa helps the lady! Mesa follow and fire torpedo... so's stays outta way of mesa torpedo!"_

_Great, _she thought glumly. _Not only am I going to get eaten by a huge carnivorous fish, the last voice I'll ever hear is that of Jar Jar Binks telling me to duck._

Her radar showed that Bink's submarine was now following behind the claw fish, and she could see that his forward harpoons were ready to fire. Then a flash through the water as the bongo ship expelled the sharp spear, and Jade again turned her ship, barely avoiding the rows of jagged teeth as they snapped shut.

The fish twisted to follow its prey, and the spear fired by Binks missed the claw fish, piercing the hull of Jade's ship instead.

_"Oopsie!" _Jar Jar yelled into the speaker. _"Mesa thinks I missed da fishy!"_

* * *

_Slave I _had landed several hours earlier, and Fett had managed to track down the location of the_ Millennium Falcon_ without much difficulty. Again, he reminded himself that the Emperor had not asked him to capture Solo, only find the ship and see if Vader was still with the smuggler. Hiding behind some trees, he raised his microbinoculars to his gray and green mask, watching as the landing ramp lowered. Then Darth Vader exited the ship, and a short while later Solo followed.

So they were still traveling together. The bounty hunter felt his spirits soar. Maybe this information would make the Emperor happy, and he would_ finally _get some financial compensation. Or, at the very least, he wouldn't become Palpatine's next victim.

He watched as the Sith and the Corellian moved away from the ship, then looked down at the small tracking device on his belt. As soon as Vader was out of visual range, he would sneak up to the _Falcon_ and attach the tracer. Then things would get easier from now on.

* * *

The two men walked in silence for a while, until Han couldn't stand it. "It was just one little kiss," he said defensively. "I'd never force myself on Leia... or any woman."

"Which is why I need to have this discussion with you, Captain. It's that 'other woman' part of your sentence."

Han stopped walking, looking up at the tall man indignantly. "Be reasonable...I'm thirty years old. It's not like I've never had any women before I met Leia."

"I don't care about _before_, Han," Anakin said truthfully, wishing he could speak with his real voice instead of through this artificial respirator. "I only care about now, and in the future."

"I don't understand."

"Leia loves you." When Han opened his mouth to automatically disagree, Anakin held up his hand. "She loves you," he repeated firmly. "And I can tell you have feelings for her, too. I just don't want to see my daughter hurt, if you feel you aren't capable of making a commitment to her."

"Commitment?" Han mumbled, turning the word over in his mind. "She's a Princess, and I'm a - "

"Smuggler," Anakin finished. "Just like I fell in love with a Queen, when I was still nothing more than a young child, a slave."

"You were a slave?" Han asked, incredulously.

"Yes, I was. But that didn't stop my emotions. I fell in love with Padmé when I was nine years old, and I'm still in love with her." He looked down at Han's surprised expression. "What amazes you the most, Han? That I'm in love with my wife, or that I was a slave?"

"Uh... I think both, in different ways," Han admitted.

Anakin laughed, not surprised that Solo was bluntly honest with him. "I've grown to like you, Han. I've looked into your past, and your dossier shows you were really nothing more than a slave when you were growing up, even if it wasn't the term Captain Shrike would have used to describe his indentured orphans. It's something else we have in common, besides our love of flying. It doesn't bother me in the least that my daughter has fallen in love with a smuggler - soon to be permanently ex-smuggler, and I don't think it will bother Padmé, either. She can see people for what they are, even without being a Force-user."

"Ex-smuggler?" Han questioned with a frown, uncomfortable with the fact that the man knew so much about his past.

"You surely don't think once you marry Leia, you will continue down this dubious career path. I'm sure you have other leadership talents that will come in handy."

It took a few seconds for Anakin's words to sink in. "MARRY?"

"Yes. Marriage. Are you opposed to marriage for some reason? If so, then we will have a problem, since Padmé will not want Leia's babies born out of wedlock. The Royal family must remain above such scandals."

Han was starting to feel a bit lightheaded. "B...babies?"

Anakin could sense the effect this conversation was having on Han, and he was finding it very entertaining. "Yes, babies. They're little humans that grow up into adult humans. Padmé will want lots of grandbabies, and actually I look forward to becoming a grandfather myself. Besides, thirty's a good age for a man to start a family. You don't want to wait too much longer, or you won't be able to keep up with your children."

"But... but I haven't even asked her to marry me, yet," Han stuttered out, wondering how one little kiss could possibly be twisted into a discussion on getting married and becoming a father. "Leia might not want to marry me."

"Sure, she'll want to marry you. Almost all women want to marry the men they love." Inside his mask, Anakin grinned. This was too easy, and he wasn't even using the Force to befuddle Solo. "Don't tell me you're afraid she'll say 'no.' What woman could say 'no' to a sincere proposal, on bended knee, by none other than Han Solo?"

"Uhhh..."

A large black gloved hand gave him a firm slap on his shoulder. "It's a good thing that Luke and I both really like you, _son_. Welcome to the Skywalker family!"

Confused, all Han could think to say was, "Thanks?"

* * *

"I _see_ you missed the fishy!" Mara shouted at the Gungan. "You hit _my_ ship, you fool!"

_"Mesa not mean to do dat_," Jar Jar replied, somewhat abashed. _"Mesa not so good aims."_

"No kidding," the Imperial shot back, angry and worried at the same time. Water was pouring in through the gaping hole, and the claw fish was still out there, circling around for another chance at a meal. This was going to be an ironic death, eaten by a fish because some idiot Gungan that she was trying to_ kill _was actually trying to_ help _her. Yes, truly ironic.

"_Da bongo hasa escape pod," _Jar Jar supplied helpfully.

"What good will that do?" She looked back, frowning as the fish was fast approaching, and her craft sank listlessly toward the murky, dark bottom. Mara didn't have any choice. She waited until the last second, then hit the 'escape' control. Instantly, a smaller bubble formed around her and the seat ejected her from the dying submarine. She watched through the clear escape bubble as the colo claw fish swallowed her bongo submarine in one gulp, then dove down into the inky blackness.

Jar Jar's submarine came up beside her escape pod, and he grinned and waved madly through the dome as he followed her bubble up to the surface. Little did he know she intended to kill him the second she was able to get her feet on dry land, before he could have a chance to speak to Vader. Gratitude was not in Mara Jade's vocabulary.

* * *

With the tracer device in place, Fett hurried away from the_ Millennium Falcon _before the Sith Lord could return. It truly astounded the bounty hunter that Solo was still with Vader, and alive besides. Was Solo his prisoner? It certainly hadn't appeared that way in Jabba's palace, and when Solo and Vader had left the _Falcon_, the smuggler had been wearing his blaster while he walked next to the Sith, as if they were casual friends. No matter how hard Fett tried to figure this situation out, it left him completely flummoxed, especially since he'd finally identified the woman with them - Princess Leia Organa, a well-known Rebel leader.

Fett decided it would now be a good idea to inform the Emperor he'd located Solo, and successfully attached the tracer. Hopefully his part in this bizarre assignment was over.

* * *

"Did you hear something outside?" Leia asked her brother as she entered the hold, her hair now braided and dry.

Luke paused, trying to reach out with his Force skills. "Maybe. I could go check it out."

Frowning, the Princess looked around. "Where is Han?"

"Father wanted to talk to him, so they went for a walk."

"Talk?" Leia asked, her voice rising in volume. Had Vader seen her kissing Han? Suddenly, she was very concerned about the Corellian, and more than a little indignant that Vader would feel the need to interfere in her personal life. If he was threatening Han because of her, then that would qualify as his 'last chance.' "Why would he need to talk to Han? Is something wrong?"

"He didn't say," the young Jedi replied truthfully. "But I didn't get a sense that anything was really wrong, but..."

"But what?" Leia questioned sharply, while Chewie woofed in concern.

"Father seemed, er... nervous for some reason."

"Nervous? And you don't think he intended to harm Han? Maybe that's exactly _why_ he was nervous!" Leia argued, starting to pace the small hold since she was unable to stand still. The kiss still burned in her mind - as hard as she tried, Leia was unable to think about anything else. If Leia had thought she might be in love with Han during their short adventure inside Jabba's palace, now she was positive she loved him. _But I can't tell him... he'll think I'm some naive child, and run away like I've gone insane. You don't tell someone you love him after one kiss...even if you knew you loved him before that kiss. _She tried to focus her attention on Luke. "You had no idea he was about to harm the Moorlands, either. I think we should go find them."

"That's true, but this just seemed different. If I thought Han was in danger, I'd go find him. Really," Luke said, trying to reassure his sister. Just then, Luke's comlink buzzed, and the strange noise Leia heard outside was completely forgotten.

* * *

Solo followed the former Imperial back to the_ Falcon _in silence. Words like, _love, marriage, babies_, kept looping through his brain. Sure, he loved the Princess, more than he thought possible. He do anything for her. But was he ready to give up his freedom? His name was Solo, right? It wasn't like the idea of giving up other females bothered him - it didn't. Leia Organa was more than enough woman for him. When he thought about her, which he did_ a lot_, all his previous flings faded into nothingness. He'd spent the past six months dreaming about the Princess, having less than chaste thoughts whenever he saw her. And that led to frustration, and frustration led to starting arguments with her... and those passionate arguments led to even more passionate fantasies... But if she loved him, like Skywalker claimed, then wouldn't marriage take care of all those problems? Or would she laugh at him if he suggested getting married, mocking him for believing Anakin's claim?

"Solo!" Anakin snapped him out of his troubled thoughts. "We have a problem!"

"Another one?"

Skywalker raised his comlink to his lips. "Luke? Do you hear me?"

_"I hear you," _came Luke's fast response.

"Get the _Falcon_ prepped. Solo and I will be there shortly. We have to travel about hundred miles in a few minutes."

Luke didn't question his father's order. _"Chewie and I will have the ship ready to lift."_

Anakin grabbed Han's shirt and started running, pulling the Corellian after him. "We have to hurry."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"To save that idiot Jar Jar... he's in danger, and he's the only way we can find Padmé."

* * *

The _Millennium Falcon_ lifted off even before the ramp was fully closed, and Anakin and Han rushed into the cockpit. Luke was in the pilot's seat, watching as his father pointed to the southwest. "That direction. Hurry!" Anakin could sense the confusion coming from the group. "The Force is warning me something's wrong," he explained. "It's a skill you'll learn to develop in time, Luke." He glanced over at Leia in the navigator's seat. "And you will too, if you allow me to train you."

Chewie pulled the yoke, sending the freighter into a slight turn, then the ship surged forward, the surface topography blurred as they flew much faster than they normally would so close to the surface. The comlink started flashing, so Han leaned forward between Luke and Chewie, turning it on. "May I help you?" he said casually.

_"This is ground control... you are flying too fast, and too close to the surface! And you haven't filed a flight plan!"_

"Sorry. We're sorta in a hurry," Han drawled out, winking at the Princess, enjoying the flush that quickly colored her cheeks. "I guess I must've forgot."

_"In a hurry?"_ the controller repeated incredulously_. "I demand you stop and land immediately!"_

"Could you define 'immediately'?"

_"Right this instant!"_

"But if I land this instant, then I won't be where I need to be," Han argued, looking down and brushing some lint off his vest with the back of his fingers.

Luke gave a muffled snort, trying not to laugh as the controller stuttered out, _"I beg your pardon? Are you refusing my order?"_

"I ain't too good at takin' orders, actually." That sentence earned him a jab in the ribs with Anakin's knuckle, and Han gave the former Sith a sheepish grin.

"_If you don't land this second... I'll... I'll have an arrest warrant out for you!"_

"Really? Thank you," Han gushed dramatically. "Up until now, I thought this system didn't like me." Then he turned off the communication switch.

* * *

The escape pod bobbed to the surface, followed by the sub with Jar Jar at the controls. The Gungan was still waving at Mara, and a moment later he shot a line from his vessel to the round bubble. The object attached with a loud squish to the pod, and then the submarine headed to shore, dragging the escape pod in its wake.

The bongo drew up next to a dock, and Jar Jar jumped out of the submarine, then reached down and pulled on the gelatinous rope until the pod was touching the bongo. "Yousa can come outs now!" he called over happily, rapping on the pod with his fingers. "Wesa all safe 'n' sound!"

_That's what he thinks_, Jade thought as she struggled to free herself from the confines of the bubble, then scrambling onto the safety of the wooden dock. Looking around, she could see that Vader was nowhere in sight, so at least she had one thing going in her favor. "I need your help, Jar Jar Binks," she said calmly, trying to put him at ease.

"Mesa just think I'sa helps yousa already," the Gungan snorted in laughter, swinging his floppy ears back and forth.

"No, I need information."

"Insformayshun? Mesa nots have too mucha dat."

Jade had little patience in the best of times, and today had definitely not been her best day. Casually, she drew her blaster, pointing it in Binks' face. "Information about Padmé Amidala Skywalker."

Jar Jar's eyes grew wide. "Mesa has nose idea whats -"

"You know perfectly well what I'm asking. Where is she hiding?"

"Hides? Whosa dis Padmé?"

The blaster moved closer as it stuck the Gungan in his snout. "Don't play games with me, Binks. I'm not in the mood."

"Games? Yousa not likes to plays games? Mesa loves games!" The Gungan's eyes moved from the blaster to the sky. "Mesa think dat ship der is gonna crash rights into us'ins."

"Do you really think I'm going to fall for that lame - " Mara literally ducked her head as the freighter blasted overhead, flying so low it created whitecaps in the lake. She twisted around to see what fool was flying so close to the surface, and that was all the distraction Binks needed.

Without hesitating, he dove headfirst off the pier and into the water. A natural born swimmer, he barely left a ripple to indicate where he'd disappeared. Frustrated, Mara fired into the water, hoping to hit the Gungan. Then she turned her focus to the freighter, which had made a tight turn and was now landing less than a hundred yards away, in the nearest available flat surface. Reaching out with her Force skills, Mara felt a wave of fear. Darth Vader was in that battered old ship. This was not good. Not only did she fail to get the information from the Gungan, now she was about to have an encounter with the Sith Lord. The traitor would certainly know why she was there, and who had sent her.

Jade spared a second glance down into the water, firing off several more shots just out of sheer anger. Then she turned and started running down the long pier toward shore, hoping she could escape before the Sith caught her.

* * *

The landing ramp wasn't even fully extended when Anakin and Luke jumped off, heading toward the lake. "There she is," Anakin muttered to himself as he watched the redheaded woman trying to escape.

"Who?"

"Jade. Mara Jade. I thought it was her presence I was sensing."

"Who is Mara Jade?"

"A young woman the Emperor has been training as an assassin," the older man replied. "She was probably trying to kill Binks."

"How would the Emperor know about Jar Jar Binks?" Luke asked, dreading the answer. "Wouldn't that mean he knows about mother?"

The idea that Palpatine had somehow discovered that Padmé was alive felt like a cold knife in Anakin's stomach. If that scenario had occurred, then they were running out of time. It was imperative to catch Jade before she could get word back to the Emperor, especially since it was very possible the Gungan had already told her where Padmé was. Using the Force, Anakin reached out to the woman, causing her to trip and fall, while at the same time drawing his lightsaber and turning it on.

Jade twisted her body around, firing her blaster at the approaching men. Anakin easily deflected her shots with his red blade, watching as the assassin jumped to her feet, drawing out her own purple-hued saber.

Luke was startled at the appearance of the lightsaber. "She's Force sensitive!"

"Yes, but not too well trained," Anakin responded. "The Emperor fears anyone too versed in the Force."

They were now close enough that she could easily hear his order. "Put your weapon aside, Jade. You know you cannot defeat me."

The young woman gave a wan smile. "Maybe not... but I can die trying." Then she attacked.

"Do not be foolish," Anakin said, trying to reason with the woman as he easily parried her blows. "You cannot possibly hope to defeat me."

Jade glanced over at the young man standing near the water's edge, staying out of the battle. "Maybe you should let me fight your son, instead. That would be a fair fight." Again she slashed down, and the Sith intercepted her strike, pushing her back.

Anakin ignored her taunt. "What order has the Emperor given you?"

"To find you," she panted out, circling around and trying to find some way to get under his defense. "Then kill you and your son." She threw herself toward the Sith, moving her lightsaber in an upward motion. Vader casually deflected her blow again.

"A lie. He sent you to find the Gungan."

"If you know, why are you asking?" she snapped, her attention drawn again to the blond Jedi. The young man seemed unconcerned with the battle, his presence radiated peace. Almost against her will, Mara felt herself moving in his direction. "Hey, you... farmboy!" she shouted. "What's it like to discover your father is nothing more than a puppet to the Great Palpatine?"

Without thinking, Luke shot back, "Tell me, Jade, what's it like to _be_ a puppet for the Emperor?"

Mara let out an indignant gasp, then tried to rush past the Sith to attack the young Jedi. She made it all of two steps when a blaster shot fired out from the bottom of the_ Falcon's_ ramp, and she dropped to the ground like a rock. It was Leia that had made the shot, and she stood holding her blaster with both hands, keeping it pointed at the assassin.

Luke rushed forward, then knelt down and turned the Imperial assassin over, noting with relief she was still breathing. Both Leia and Han ran toward him, looking down at the woman. "Han insisted I put the blaster on stun," Leia said tightly. "If she's killed the Gungan, we'll never find our mother."

A head popped out of the water, a few feet from shore. "Mother? Dids I'sa hear yousa says sumthins abouts'a mother? Dis not be anudder game, is'n it?"

"Jar Jar Binks," Anakin said, his voice resigned.

"Da ones and onlys!" He pursed his mouth, looking thoughtful. "Wells, I'sa guess'n thats nots true. Ders lotsa Jar Jar Binks nowsadays."

"Don't tell me you've cloned yourself," Han said with a smirk. "An entire planet of Jar Jar Binks? Sounds like some bad horror holo."

"Clonsa? I'sa don'ts think so... clonsa not too smart."

"Yeah," Han agreed. "I hear each new generation drops ten IQ points. After two generations, your clones would be in the negative range."

"HAN!" Leia chastised loudly, hoping the Gungan wouldn't take offense, but by his expression, he seemed to be having trouble doing the math.

"Father?" Luke interrupted, pointing to the north. "I think we need to leave. I see Naboo Interceptor patrols heading this way."

"Will you come with us, Jar Jar Binks?" Leia asked. "Our mother said you'd take us to her."

"Jar Jar nevers make'n a promise he's not to keep." He looked warily at the Sith. "Darth Vaders notsa hurts mesa, does he?"

"No, Darth Vader won't hurt you," Leia said soothingly, shooting her father a look of warning.

The lanky Gungan rushed out of the lake, throwing his wet arms around the Princess, hugging her and soaking her clothing, much to Han's amusement. Then Jar Jar looked down at the still-unconscious assassin. "What's wesa do about her?"

"We're taking her with us," Luke answered.

"What?" Leia spluttered. "She tried to kill you!"

"Luke is correct," Anakin said, defending Luke's decision. "Mara Jade comes with us. We can't kill her in cold blood, and we can't allow her to return to Coruscant, either. Palpatine will order her death if she returns and reports her failure." Besides, Anakin figured since he'd thought about Jade when pondering the problem of Luke's potential future wife, if this wasn't the Force telling him he was right, then nothing was.

"If we take her with us, we're giving her another chance_ not_ to fail," Han pointed out.

Anakin bent over, easily picking the young woman up in his arms. "We can argue about this later. Right now, we have to leave." With that, he hurried toward the ship, followed closely by Luke and Jar Jar Binks.

"Your relatives are all crazy, Princess," Han muttered, taking her hand. "But I love you anyway."

Leia's mouth dropped open as Han pulled her toward the ship. Had she heard correctly? Did Han Solo just say the words, 'I love you'? Did he really mean it, or was he just making a joke, like he was so prone to do when terrible events were crashing down around their heads.

As the Interceptors started firing in their direction, Han hit the 'close' button on the ramp, then took off at a fast run toward the cockpit - leaving her alone in the corridor, still speechless and with no time to formulate any type of response. Wasn't it just like that man to make the most important declaration of his life while patrol ships were shooting at them, Leia thought, irritated.


	6. Chapter 6

The _Millennium Falcon _rose up and turned toward the sky, moving with a speed that left her pursuers stunned. They quickly regrouped, following the freighter. Han eyed the communication panel, which was busy flashing. "I guess they want to talk some more," he muttered to his co-pilot. "I just hope we don't have company waiting for us further up."

*Me, too,* Chewie barked out. *Han?*

"Yeah?" the Corellian responded, adjusting the shields to the rear of the ship.

*How did we end up with two droids, a Princess, a Jedi moisture farmer, a reformed Sith, a Gungan and an Imperial assassin onboard our ship... all at the same time?*

Han spared a second to look over at his friend, a pained expression on his face. "You're askin' me? Since when do I have any control over my life? Things just seem to happen, and I'm just taken along for the ride. Do you know that Anakin even expects me to propose to Leia? He practically _ordered_ me to ask her!"

*What would be so wrong with that?*

"Shouldn't it be_ my _idea and not my potential future father-in-law's idea?"

*Maybe he has you figured out...and if he doesn't tell you what to do, you'll hesitate so long she'll get tired of waiting and find someone else.*

"Whose side are you on, pal?"

*Always yours, Cub. I'm _always_ looking out for your best interests.*

Han looked back at the sensors, and gave a groan. "More Interceptors." Turning on the comlink, he yelled, "Luke... and either Anakin or Leia... I need you to get in the turrets. We've got lots of company heading our way."

* * *

Anakin nodded to his children. "You go to the gun wells. I think I should be here when our guest wakes up."

Agreeing with that decision, Leia and Luke ran to the defensive weapons, listening as Han yelled at them not to actually_ hit _anything, since he really didn't want a Naboo murder warrant on his head.

In the hold, the former Sith smiled as he listened to Solo's hurried instructions. Yes, Padmé would like the Corellian, and certainly help tidy him up into a proper husband for Leia. Sighing, he looked down at the pretty redhead. He had big plans for Mara Jade, and it pleased the former Sith that Luke hadn't wanted to leave her behind. Hopefully his wife would agree Jade was worth saving, because if anyone could break the Emperor's hold on the brainwashed Jade, it would be Padmé.

* * *

Boba Fett watched as the _Falcon_ raced up toward space, Naboo Interceptors on her tail. Reluctantly, he placed the call he'd been dreading. The Emperor's cowled face shimmered into view. "My Emperor," Fett said, bowing his head. "I have located the _Millennium Falcon_, just as you requested."

_"And?"_ Palpatine snapped out, his voice crackling with impatience.

"Darth Vader is still onboard, with Solo and his son. Also Princess Leia Organa is still with them."

_"Organa? You didn't mention her before."_

"I failed to recognize her in Jabba's palace, but now I am positive it's the Rebel Princess that's traveling with them."

Palpatine reached up to his chin, his yellowed eyes thoughtful. _"Is she a prisoner?"_

"It doesn't appear _any _of them are Vader's prisoners, Your Majesty," Fett replied. "They all had weapons during the raid on Jabba's palace, and they appeared to be working together."

This puzzled the Emperor. According to reports, Vader had tortured the Princess during her incarceration on the Death Star. Unless that, too, was a lie. Palpatine was growing very uneasy about this alliance between Vader and this small group of Rebels, and not just because of his son. It seemed that the light side of the Force was gathering strength, and his own hold on power was starting to show signs of weakening. Somehow, this was all Padmé Skywalker's fault. If she had not contacted Vader, none of this would be happening. Palpatine turned his attention back to the bounty hunter. _"Follow the Millennium Falcon to its destination. Keep me appraised to what Vader is doing."_

The Hunter felt the oxygen expel from his lungs. He'd hoped this chore was over, but now the Emperor wanted him to continue. "Your Majesty, I am but a lowly bounty hunter, not a spy. Perhaps a more highly trained - " Fett suddenly couldn't talk, or breath. Desperately, he grasped his throat, clawing for air.

_"Are you refusing my command?"_

Unable to speak, Fett shook his head 'no', then the painful pressure was gone. "I will obey," he gasped out, aware how close he'd come to dying.

_"Of course you will obey."_ Then the image disappeared.

* * *

Jade gave a groan, and started to regain awareness just as the_ Falcon _jerked to elude their pursuers. Jar Jar had been sitting nervously on the opposite side of the hold from Vader, earnestly agreeing with Threepio, who had been telling him how much he hated space travel. Then Jar Jar looked over at Vader. "Shesa scary lady," he said, pointing at Jade. "Is shesa wakin's up?"

"It appears that way," he said simply. "Solo will need to know our destination, Binks. Where is Padmé?"

"Yousa say you's show me recording, first," Jar Jar mumbled worriedly.

Anakin sighed. "Binks, we are in a bit of a hurry. After we are safely in hyperspace I will show you the recording. If you do not trust me, then go to the cockpit, and only tell Solo our destination."

That compromise made the Gungan happy, and he hurried to the front of the ship. Anakin shook his head, hoping the Corellian would give Binks a chance to talk before stunning him, or worse. Then he turned his attention back to the assassin as she tugged at her wrists. "You are restrained, Jade."

Mara opened her eyes, then tried sitting up. Turning her head, she saw the Sith calmly watching her. "Why are you betraying your Emperor?" she snapped, her head still foggy from the stun blast.

"His time is over, and a new era must begin."

She gave a snort. "Sure. So why didn't you kill me when you had the chance, since I assume you're going to be in charge of the 'new era,' right?"

"I will be a part of it, yes."

Narrowing her green eyes, Jade asked, "Your wife is the other part?"

"Padmé will become a Queen again. This time over more than just a single system."

"The Emperor will hunt you down," Jade told him. "He'll have your entire family killed."

"What do you think the Emperor will do to_ you_, when he finds out you failed him?" Anakin questioned her. He could see the fear and uncertainty reflected in her eyes. Mara Jade had seen the results of failing Palpatine, and she had to know her life would've been over if she'd been allowed to report back to the Emperor. The former Sith answered his own question, "He will kill you, Jade, without hesitation. Your life has no more meaning to Palpatine than the lowest Hutt. You are only worth something to him if he can use you - just like he used me. It took me twenty long years to see this truth."

"What are you planning on doing to me? Using me as a hostage won't work."

"I have no plans to harm you, unless you do something so foolish I'm left with no choice. Hopefully, we will be able to break the hold Palpatine has over your mind. I can see great things in your future, Jade," Anakin said sincerely, thinking back on how quickly Luke had rushed to her side after Leia had shot the assassin. "But only if you have the strength to overcome your indoctrination."

"You truly are a fool," Jade said, sneering. "Palpatine will destroy you. He's the true leader of the galaxy... not you, and not your wife."

Anakin sighed, and leaned back, crossing his arms and staring at the redhead. Retraining Mara Jade would be a much greater challenge than even Solo. But with Jade now onboard the _Falcon_, Anakin felt even more strongly that her future lay with the Skywalker family. Convincing her to switch her allegiance would be difficult, and in the end, hopefully, worth the effort. Time would tell if his feelings regarding her destiny were true.

* * *

The Gungan stumbled into the cockpit, then promptly fell against the controls just as Han was moving his ship out of the line of fire from the Naboo ships. The _Falcon_ lurched sharply down, and the Interceptor's concussion fire got a direct hit on the_ Falcon's _rear deflectors, causing the shields to flicker ominously before coming back up under reduced power. Luke and Leia both shouted over the comm, asking Han if he was drunk or crazy. Chewie let out an indignant roar, then pushed Jar Jar backwards, away from the delicate controls.

"You almost got us killed!" Han yelled at the Gungan, unable to take his eyes off his piloting, and not bothering to respond to his gunners. "Why the hell are you up here?"

"Darth Vader says I'sa supposed to tell you where to go..."

"I have a better idea...why don't I tell _you_ where to go?" Han groused out. "This is just what I need... the breathing version of Threepio."

"Messa Solos... I'sa rather stay here... Vader an' dat lady scaresa mesa."

"Fine... sit down and shut up, or the Sith and the assassin will look real friendly compared to me."

Jar Jar sat down in the seat behind Han, strapping himself in. "Yousa nots wants to know wheresa Padmé Amidalas is?"

*I think we should actually listen to him, Han. Even if it's hard.* Chewie shook his head. *So very, very hard.*

"Hard? Try impossible," Han replied to his copilot. "Alright, where _is_ Padmé?"

"Bespins!" Jar Jar said, nodding his head informatively. "She'sa on a place deys call Clouds City!"

Han and Chewie exchanged disbelieving looks. "Isn't that the place Lando just won...?"

*Yes, it is,* Chewie woofed out. *I suppose it could be worse. It could be Nal Hutta.*

"Great," Han mumbled under his breath as he set the hyperspace coordinates. "Just who I want to see - Calrissian. I'm sure he hasn't had time to forget about that _last _incident."

*I'm sure he hasn't,* Chewie agreed easily.

"Whosa dis Calrissian?" Jar Jar asked politely.

"A real dandy fellow. He's gonna be your new best friend, Binks. I'm going to make sure of it," Han replied, suddenly grinning.

Jar Jar clapped his webbed hands together gleefully. "Goodies! Mesa likes friends!"

*Why do you want to make things worse between you and Lando?* Chewie questioned.

"That's what he gets for thinking I swindled him," Han replied. Then he pulled back on the lever, and the stars blurred into hyperspace streaks as they left behind the frustrated Interceptors. "You know what they say about paybacks."

* * *

The bounty hunter adjusted his controls as he read the transmitted coordinates his tracer was sending over from the smuggler's ship. Their next destination was Bespin. Fett punched in the numbers, and sent _Slave I _into hyperspace.

He could feel his anger building toward Solo. Somehow, this was all the Corellian's fault - it had to be. Although Palpatine only wanted information, Fett decided when he arrived on Bespin he would change the rules. He was tired of being jerked around, and Solo was going to be the one to pay the price.

* * *

Luke stuck his head into the cockpit. "Jar Jar? Father wants you to watch the holo recording now."

"Mesa thanks yousa!" The Gungan leaped to his feet, hugging Luke enthusiastically before heading toward the hold.

"He really likes to hug, doesn't he?" Luke mumbled, straightening his shirt.

Han turned his chair to scowl at Luke. "I don't know how I'm going to handle a two day trip with him. Maybe we can lock him inside one of my smuggling compartments with Threepio. I have lots of rolls of industrial strength durasteel tape."

The young Jedi smiled. "He's not that bad." When Han gave a snort, Luke asked, "Where are we headed, anyway?"

"Bespin. It's a gas mining system, and the residents live in a floating city high above the system's surface, where the air is breathable."

"My mother lives there?"

"According to Flipperman, she does." Han gave his thumb a jerk toward the hold. "Is the redhead awake yet?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, and she's not happy, either. She keeps threatening to kill us."

"Oh, nice. That's really what we were lacking on this trip - a murderous psychopath."

"Don't call her that," Luke said, feeling defensive toward her. "She's been brainwashed by the Emperor. It's not her fault."

"Kid, half the galaxy's been brainwashed by the Emperor. Don't tell me you _like_ her?"

"Why not? Leia likes _you_, so there's no accounting for taste," Luke snapped before he turned and walked away.

Chewie gave a woofing laugh, then stood up. *He's got you there.*

"Get lost, furball," Han groused as the Wookiee hurried away.

* * *

Jar Jar watched Padmé's holo-recording, wiping a tear from his eye when she was done speaking. "Mesa feels so bad about all dis." He looked over at Luke. "Yousa mother a greats woman."

"Thank you," Luke responded sincerely. "I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"Mesa nots see Padmé in a longs time."

Artoo let out a long whistle, and Threepio added, "We are all looking forward to meeting Lady Skywalker, Master Luke."

Mara Jade was now sitting up, and she had watched the recording in silence. The only part that surprised her was learning that Princess Leia was Skywalker's twin. If she could give the Emperor that bit of information, perhaps he would forgive her failure with Binks. Finally she spoke, "Holo recordings can be faked. Maybe this is nothing but a trap by the Emperor to lure all of you out in the open. He could take care of a lot of problems that way, all at once."

That idea hadn't occurred to Luke. "Father? Do you think..."

"No," Anakin snapped out. "She's only saying that to worry you, throw you off-guard. Why would Palpatine have sent her to kill Binks?"

"Maybe the Gungan has been duped, too. That wouldn't be hard, would it?" Jade said with a sneer.

"Jar Jar notsa dupes!"

"I should say not," Threepio agreed. "Master Binks is the most intelligent sentient I have ever had the privilege to meet."

Jar Jar beamed happily. "Why, thanks yousa, Threepios! Yosa my new besta friend!"

"And you are mine," Threepio added. Artoo let out a long hoot, then turned and rolled out of the hold. "Artoo! Wait up... I only meant he was my best _sentient_ friend! You're my best _droid_ friend..."

The Imperial assassin watched both droids leave the room, then turned her attention back to the young Jedi. He was looking at her so intensely, she felt unnerved. "What are you staring at, farmboy?"

Luke quickly looked down, feeling a blush creep across his face. "Nothing."

Leaning back, Anakin felt a certain sense of satisfaction. Luke was attracted to Jade, which was exactly what he anticipated. "Perhaps Jade would like some food or water," the older man suggested casually.

"Would you?" Luke asked quietly.

At first, she was about to say 'no', even though her throat was parched from the after-effects of the stun blast, but what would be the point? If she wanted to escape, she needed to be at her peak, not weakened from hunger or thirst. "Sure. The prisoner would like water, if it's not too much trouble," she said sarcastically.

Quickly, Luke jumped up and poured a glass of water, then held it out to the young woman. Without taking her eyes off the Jedi, she took the glass with both hands, since the binders were still around her wrists. Smiling sweetly, she drank half the water. Then she threw the rest in his face. "Thank you, _Jedi _Skywalker. That was very nice of you." She watched as he staggered back, his blue eyes changing from gentle concern, to utter shock and disappointment. If Mara thought she'd feel a sense of accomplishment from her action, she was wrong. Instead, she felt a sense of shame as she suddenly realized the young Jedi would never retaliate, simply because he was too goodhearted.

Wiping the water off, Luke glared at the woman. "You know, you have a bad attitude."

Jade gave a harsh laugh, trying to hide her discomfort. "You haven't seen anything, yet."

By this time, Anakin had stood up, towering over the redhead, barely keeping his temper in check. "Neither have you, Jade," the former Sith growled out. Then he left the room, before he did something he'd later regret.

* * *

Han had only a few minutes of peace before Leia carefully stuck her head inside the cockpit. "Han?"

"Yeah?" He turned around and smiled at her, pleased she came to find him.

The Princess tentatively entered the small cockpit, sitting in Chewie's oversized seat. "What did Vader, um, I mean Anakin, say to you?" _And did you mean it when you said you love me?_ she thought, but couldn't bring herself to ask.

Desperately, Han tried to come up with some plausible lie. He couldn't tell her the truth...or could he? "I guess he figured out I kissed you."

"He threatened you?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"No."

"So... then why did he want to talk to you?"

"You know... the usual father protecting daughter stuff. It wasn't anything threatening, Princess." Unless you counted marriage and babies as threatening, which, up until very recently, Han had always thought of as a fate worse than death.

"He's really got a lot of nerve!' Leia protested. "Protecting me? What gives him that right?"

"He's not a bad guy, Leia," Han said. "I think Luke's right, and he's really changed since Yavin."

"You and Luke are the brainwashed ones, not Jade," Leia replied hotly. "How can you forget what he did three days ago to the Moorlands?"

"I haven't forgotten," Han said quietly. "I think he feels bad about doing that, Sweetheart."

Leia stood up, frowning down at the Corellian. "He'd better not let that happen again, or I'll ..."

"You'll, what? Give him one of those really hard tongue lashings you're so good at giving me?"

"If you get tongue lashings, it's because you deserve it," Leia replied, trying to keep her voice cool, while at the same time wanting to scream out, _Do you really love me? Please... say it again!_

Han took her hand, gently pulling her toward him. When she sat down on his lap, he grinned in triumph. "How about another kiss, instead?"

"You're pushy, Solo." But then she leaned forward and kissed him first. Then she pulled back, smiling. "Han, I lo - "

"Mistress Leia?" Threepio called out as he hurriedly entered the cockpit. "Have you seen Artoo? I think he's hiding from me."

Leia jumped off Han's lap, suddenly feeling shaky. "No, Threepio. I haven't seen him, but I'll help you find him."

"Thank you," Threepio said happily as Leia quickly followed him out of the cockpit.

* * *

It had taken all of Anakin's willpower not to lash out at Jade for her behavior. How dare she throw water in his son's face? Inside the small sleeping berth, he turned on the holo of Padmé. Just looking at her face calmed him, made his anger fade away. So Jade had spunk, was that such a bad thing? He didn't want Luke to marry some whining, needy female, no more than he wanted his daughter to end up with a sniveling boot-licker. Jade would come around and realize that Palpatine's reign was doomed. She was practical, and certainly would want to be on the winning side. At least Anakin hoped that was the case.

His thoughts drifted to Bespin. Such an odd place for Padmé to hide. Why there, of all places in the galaxy? In all this time, hadn't any of the residents ever recognized her? Cloud City was a busy place, with a large population. It was very upscale, very trendy. Although the main income was gas mining, the city was also a vacation destination for the wealthy, and a noted research center for medical advances. Anakin had heard rumors that quite a large number of highly regarded Naboo and Coruscant physicians had moved there since the fall of the Republic. It wasn't supposed to be a hot spot for Rebel sympathizers, so the Emperor had pretty much ignored the city.

In two days, Anakin hoped to have all of his questions answered.

* * *

When Han entered the hold, Luke was wiping the water off his face with a towel, and Mara was leaning against the wall, trying to look smug. There was no way she was going to apologize to Skywalker, even if the Sith had threatened her. "So," she said with a smirk. "Who owns this piece of bantha dung pretending to be a ship?"

"The Wookiee," Han shot back without missing a beat. He was still irritated at Threepio interrupting his brief interlude with the Princess, and he wasn't in the mood for nasty comments about the _Falcon_. "He really hates it when his ship is insulted, too. Been known to rip a few arms off for those types of comments."

Chewie let out a loud roar, showing a mouthful of fangs in Jade's direction as he tried to intimidate her. He hadn't been pleased when the woman threw water on Luke, either.

"You're lying, smuggler scum," Jade replied, unconcerned about Chewie. She focused her green eyes on Leia as she followed Threepio into the room with Artoo in tow. "The esteemed Princess Leia Organa. Are you getting extra credit from the Rebel leaders for learning how to slum with these losers?"

"You really have a mouth on you, don't you, Jade?" Han snapped at the woman.

"And a brain, too. Unlike you."

"How would you like to be locked up inside a storage unit with Binks and Threepio? I can arrange it, sister."

"Lock us in a storage bin?" Threepio asked Jar Jar, worried. "What did I do now?"

"Mesa nots know," Jar Jar replied, somewhat woozily, wiping his forehead with his ear. "Mesa thinks - "

"I'd like to see you try," she snapped back at Han, interrupting Binks. "I've been training as an assassin for over six years, now."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Han muttered. "I can see old Palpatine teaching toddlers to stab people in the back."

"That's why the Emperor needs to be defeated," Luke said, his blue eyes boring sincerely into hers. "Evil like that cannot be allowed to continue to rule the galaxy."

Mara laughed, looking away. Why couldn't she out-stare the Jedi? No one had ever made her feel so unsure of herself like this young man. "Really? Daddy and the twins are going to defeat the Emperor and his entire army... three against a couple million?"

"It's not just the three of us. The Rebellion has lots of members, and we_ will _win," Luke insisted. "Once we've joined together, and father finishes our training as Jedi, we can finally put an end to the Empire."

"What makes you think the Rebel leaders will ever trust Vader? He's the enemy, and once they learn you're his spawn, you will become their enemy as well."

"People change, Jade," Leia said, trying to convince herself at the same time. "The Rebel High Command will see that Anakin Skywalker can help us."

"You don't believe that yourself, Princess," Jade said, shaking her head. "You'll never convince your High Command to trust Darth Vader."

"You're wrong," Han put in defensively. "If Leia can forgive Anakin Skywalker, so will the Rebels. Your precious Emperor's days are numbered. Get used to the idea."

The assassin and smuggler glared at each other until Jar Jar broke the silence by making a loud belch, and his eyes became unfocused. "Mesa thinks I'sa gonna be sicka now." Swaying, he bent over, vomiting slimy green water over Jade's boots, then looked up at her disgusted expression and gave a small, apologetic smile. "Space'sa travel always make'n mesa nause'ated."

* * *

Several hours later, Jade abruptly announced, "I need to use the refresher." She glared at Skywalker, as if daring him to say something inappropriate.

Luke coughed, looking down at his dinner plate, and wished his father wasn't in the sleeping berth. But even Anakin Skywalker required rest on occasion. "Well, um, I suppose we can undo your binders for a little while."

Chewie gave a roar, and stood up, while Han nodded. "Chewie'll go with you, kid. She's not likely to try something with a Wookiee standing outside the door."

Grateful to have the powerful Chewbacca as backup, Luke escorted Mara to the refresher, then carefully removed her binders. "I'll have to put these back on when you're done."

"Yes," she said with a sneer. "You wouldn't want one helpless female to overpower three big men, and a Wookiee." Then she turned and shut the refresher door in Luke's face.

Fifteen minutes later, Luke and Chewie were getting worried. "Mara? Are you alright in there?" No response. "Mara?" The young Jedi looked at Chewie. "Maybe she's hurt herself."

"Luke?" Leia called down the corridor, followed closely by Han. "What's taking so long?"

"She's not answering."

"JADE!" Han yelled through the door. "Open up... now! I can override any lock in this ship." No answer. "Sithspit," Han grumbled as he punched in the code, and the door refused to open. "She's changed the krethin' code!"

"Can you open the panel and hotwire it?" Luke asked, getting worried.

"I can use my lightsaber," Anakin's deep voice hissed from behind the group, making everyone jump in surprise.

"Lightsaber?" Han asked, his voice rising in volume. "That'll wreck the entire door!"

"We can fix it when we get to Bespin," he responded, turning on the blade and ignoring Han's protests. The saber sliced through the door, and using the Force, he pushed it open. The room was empty.

"Where did she go?" Leia wondered aloud.

"Through the floor panels," Han answered, pulling a square tile aside to reveal a dark, narrow tunnel. "The area on this side of the ship has compartments under the floor, and they're all connected. I wonder how she figured it out."

"Those compartments are completely unnecessary," Anakin snapped at Han. "You will solder these panels shut when we arrive on Bespin, too."

"I use them for smuggling!"

"And I've told you that you will no longer be smuggling. Have you forgotten?"

Han gave a quick glance over at Leia, who was frowning as she listened to this exchange. "No," he replied sullenly.

"Well," Leia said tiredly. "Now we have an assassin loose on the ship."

"This is a small ship, so she can't be very far," Anakin answered. "And she can't use an escape pod in hyperspace."

"But she can cause a hell of a lot of damage if we don't find her - and fast!" Han pointed out.

"Solo, you, Leia and the Wookiee check out the front," Anakin instructed. "Luke and I will head toward the back engine area."

The group broke up, heading into different directions.

* * *

Jade moved silently through the curved corridor as she held a piece of thin wire she'd ripped out from the floor area to use as her weapon. Carefully, she listened as Solo and the Princess moved forward, and Vader and his son headed down the corridor, away from her position. She decided to head for the cockpit first, take out the Wookiee, then Solo. She could use the Princess as a hostage, which would prevent the Sith Lord from attacking her. They would take her wherever she wanted, or the rich Rebel girl would die.

She had moved about ten steps when suddenly the panel under her feet tilted up sharply, sending her careening backwards. Caught off balance, she crashed loudly against the floor, and the noise brought everyone on the ship rushing down the corridor, weapons drawn and pointed in her direction.

The Gungan's head stuck up from the open floor panel, and he watched in surprise as everyone skidded to a stop, blasters and lightsabers pointed over his head. Slowly, Jar Jar turned around, and saw Mara lying flat on her back, face flushed red, and glaring daggers at him. "Oopsie. Did's mesa make'n yousa fall down?"

"Jar Jar," Luke stuttered out, trying not to laugh. He had a feeling that would make the Imperial even angrier. "What were you doing hiding under the floor?"

"Mesa and Threepios play'in game call Jar Jar hides, and he's finds Jar Jar."

"There you are, Master Jar Jar!" the protocol droid called out as he came around the corner. "I must say... you play this game better than anyone I know. I guess I should never have told you about Captain Solo's smuggling compartments!"

"I hate that damn Gungan," Jade grumbled under her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

A full day later, and Leia still hadn't had the chance, or the nerve, to ask Han if he really loved her. In fact, he'd acted as if nothing had changed - as if he never even said those words to her. The Princess sighed, lying down on the bunk - Han's bunk. _I should have asked him when we were alone in the cockpit. I should have told him I loved him. What's wrong with me?_

When a soft knock sounded on the door, Leia felt her heart jump. Certain it was Han, she jumped up and hurriedly opened the door. She was unable to hide the disappointment on her face. "Anakin."

"May I come in for a moment?"

She stepped aside, indicating he could enter, and he shut the door behind himself. "This is Solo's berth," he commented, looking around. "It's considerate of him to allow you to use it."

"Yes. I guess so."

"He loves you."

Leia looked up at her father's mask. "Did he tell you that?"

"I can sense it. Just like I can sense that you love him." He waited for her to respond, and when she said nothing he continued, "Have you told him you love him?"

"I can't."

Anakin sighed. This was so frustrating. "Why not?"

"He'll think I'm trying to push him into something he's not ready for..." _Because maybe he didn't mean it._

"He's ready," Anakin stated firmly.

"How do you know? And don't tell me you can_ sense _it, either," Leia returned. "That's not enough."

"Leia, the man thinks you're too good for him. _You_ think you're too young for him. Neither situation is the truth. The truth is you both love each other, and you both need to say the words, get it out in the open."

"Why do you care?" Leia asked, her voice suspicious.

"You may not believe me, but I want my children to be happy. If you're happy, then Padmé will be happy."

The Princess folded her arms across her chest, staring at Anakin in disbelief. "I find it hard to fathom that the man I thought of as Darth Vader not so very long ago, is now trying to play matchmaker for me. Do you have someone in mind for Luke, too?"

"As a matter of fact..."

"Jade," Leia whispered, her eyes wide. "You plan on setting Luke up with Mara Jade."

"Why not? She's perfect for him," Anakin said a bit smugly.

"Perfect? She tried killing him!"

Anakin put his hand on Leia's shoulder. "We can fix that problem."

"We? You want me to help you with this conniving...?"

"Don't you want your brother to find love, too? Just like you've found your true love?"

"But... that's not fair..." she tried protesting.

"My daughter, when it comes to love, everything is fair." He gazed down at her incredulous expression. "Will you help me fix up Mara and Luke?"

Leia tried to think of some argument against this insanity. Finally she replied, "I guess."

"Good," Anakin said, pleased. "And don't you worry about Solo. He won't run away when you tell him you love him. Not if he knows what's good for him."

With that, he left her room, more confused than she'd been before.

* * *

Bespin, the next day

Sitting behind Han, Leia looked out over the floating city in the Clouds. The past two days had been difficult, in more than one way. First, Mara Jade could not be left alone, so either Vader had to be on watch, or she and Luke had to keep an eye on the woman. Mara was now limited to five minutes at a time in the refresher, which also no longer had a locking door, much to Han's annoyance.

In the confines of the now crowded ship, Leia couldn't find a single moment to spend alone with Han. The short battle with the Naboo Interceptors had kept both Han and Chewie busy repairing the deflector shields. It left her frustrated, and wishing she had found the nerve to ask him about his confession of love during the single span of time they'd had alone.

Fortunately, Jar Jar Binks and Threepio had become fast friends, spending hour after hour playing the holo-chess game, since Han had declared hiding on the ship was now strictly off limits. The holo game had kept them occupied, and out of everyone's way. It was a winning situation, except for Artoo, who seemed to have spent the trip pouting.

As they approached the city, Han had to admit he was impressed. "I can't believe Lando won this place in a bet."

"Are you sure this guy is your friend?" Leia questioned, looking worriedly at patrol ships headed their direction.

"Sure... me an' Lando go way back. He'll be happy to see me."

Chewie gave a roar, then shook his head.

"What's he saying?" Leia asked Han.

The Corellian gave a lop-sided grin. "Just reminding me that the last time I saw Calrissian, he was kinda annoyed at me."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Leia said with a tired sigh.

"Don't worry... it was all just a big misunderstanding. Everything will work itself out," Han replied, with more confidence than he felt.

Sitting behind the Wookiee, Jar Jar reached forward and slapped his hands on Chewie's shoulders. "Mesa not worried! I'sa can'ts wait to sees Lady Padmé's again. And dis Lando, dat yousa says be my besta friend! I hopes Lando likes games asa much'n asa Threepio. Mesa an' Threepio plays lotsa games."

"Trust me...Lando _loves_ games. Ask him to teach you sabaac," Han replied, trying not to laugh. "If he says he doesn't have time, just keep asking him... over and over. Lando loves that type of attention."

Leia rolled her eyes as she watched the patrols flank either side of the _Falcon_, and escort them to the landing pad.

* * *

"Padmé is here," Anakin whispered, almost to himself. "I can feel her presence. For the first time in twenty years, I can sense my Padmé."

Luke shifted in his chair, suddenly feeling a sense of unease. "I don't think we should stay long on Cloud City."

"Why, farmboy?" Jade asked, grinning. "Nervous about the Emperor?"

"Yes, actually."

"You should be. Palpatine will eventually find you, and then you'll be dead," she taunted.

"Then so will you," Luke replied. "Like Father says, the Emperor doesn't like failures."

"I'm not a failure!"

The Jedi turned his gaze directly at the assassin. "You don't have to be, Mara."

The Imperial glared at the Jedi. "I hate you, Skywalker."

"No, you don't," Luke said quietly. "You want to, because you're_ supposed _to - but you don't."

Trembling, Jade looked away, once again unable to win the staring contest. Was the Jedi right? Did she only _think_ she hated him, because that was what Palpatine expected?

* * *

Han exited the_ Falcon _with Leia and Chewie following, wondering why there was no one to greet them. Chewie gave a worried bark. "I don't know, pal. I'm sure he'll be here, though."

"I hope this friend doesn't come out firing," Leia commented. "Maybe we should have had Anakin and Luke come out with us."

The Corellian shook his head. "No... Lando would think he's still Darth Vader. Then he really would come out with blasters blazing."

Suddenly, the door at the end of the walkway opened, and a tall dark-skinned man walked purposefully toward them, his mauve cape whipping in the breeze. "That's Lando," Han muttered under his breath to the Princess. Then, louder, he called out, "Calrissian! How are ya doing? I just had to check out your new place - "

"Solo.." Lando interrupted as he stopped a few feet in front of the group. "If you didn't have a Wookiee for a companion, I'd..."

"Come on," Han cajoled nervously. "That incident with Tharen was just a mistake. I didn't know what she had planned. Really."

"I have a hard time believing that, Solo." Lando turned his gaze to Leia. "So, from one woman right to the next? Who is this lovely female?"

"My name is Leia," the Princess responded politely while her stomach did a flip. _And who is this Tharen? Did Han tell her he loved her, too? _

"Leia," the gambler repeated. "Such a beautiful name. Let me show you around Cloud City." He offered Leia his arm, but Han quickly pushed between them, feeling a rush of jealousy.

"Hey... would you like to meet my other passengers?" Han looked back to the_ Falcon_. "Kid... come on out with everyone."

Then Luke walked down the ramp, escorting Jade, who was still wearing binders. "That's Jedi Luke Skywalker," Han said by way of introduction. "And Mara Jade. She's an Imperial assassin. Works directly for Palpatine." He grinned as Lando's jaw dropped.

The droids rolled down next. "That's R2-D2 and C-3PO. Two of the most informative droids in the galaxy. Worth their weight in Coruscant gold, let me tell you."

Behind the droids, the former Sith Lord stalked down, coming up and standing next to Han. "This is Darth Vader, but you might already have recognized him from the HoloNet. The guy knows how to use a lightsaber like you wouldn't believe, so maybe he can demonstrate that for you sometime. That reminds me, the refresher door needs fixin', so I hope you have spare parts. Vader got a little impatient when Jade took too long." The smuggler noticed Calrissian was starting to look a bit peaked, and was completely speechless. He was enjoying Lando's stunned expression, and he hadn't even gotten to the best part.

Jar Jar Binks came tumbling down the ramp last, practically falling down in his eagerness to meet Lando. "And this is Jar Jar Binks," Han said finally. "He's been really looking forward to meeting you, Lando."

Jar Jar grabbed the stunned gambler's hand, pumping it up and down enthusiastically. "Mesa loves to play games," he spilled out happily. "Hans Solos say yousa teach mesa hows to play sumthin' call sabaac! Plleeaassa..._ pllleeesssaaaa_!" Jar Jar threw his arms around Calrissian, who stared over the Gungan's shoulder at Han, still in shock.

Lando pulled away from Jar Jar's embrace. "Wha...wha...?"

"We're looking for someone we think might be living on Cloud City," Han continued casually. "Could you put us up in a hotel while we're here?"

"Uhhh.. sure. I guess that won't be a problem," the Baron finally managed, still trying to figure out how Han and Chewie ended up with a Sith Lord as their passenger. He looked at Han's face closely, trying to see any sign that the Corellian was worried, or under duress, but there was only Han's usual cocky grin. "What about your prisoner?"

Han looked over at Anakin. "I guess that's your call. I'd say lock her up and throw away the code."

"We're not locking her up," Luke protested. "That wouldn't be fair."

"Who's going to keep a constant watch on her?" Leia put in, thinking that maybe Han was right about locking her up.

"I will," Luke volunteered. "She can stay with me in my room."

"Why, farmboy, I didn't know you had it in you," Jade purred, as Luke blushed madly at her implication. "But what makes you think I won't kill you while you sleep?"

"Kid, have you lost your mind?" Han asked his friend. "This is an assassin we're talkin' about."

"I might have a solution," Lando injected. "One of the hotels has a special suite, which can also be secured as a holding cell. It's pretty escape-proof. No one's gotten out yet, and you can monitor your prisoner from the room right next door."

"A hotel room that can be used as a prison?" Anakin questioned. "Do you have crime problems on this city?"

Lando shrugged. "Sometimes rich people can make trouble, and we don't want to put them in a regular detention cell. Cloud City has an image to maintain, you know."

Anakin nodded. "Then that room will be fine."

Jade glared at Luke. "You might get your cheap thrills watching me undress, Skywalker, but don't bet your dirt farm on my not escaping."

* * *

Luke gave a heavy sigh as he watched Jar Jar Binks checking out every little detail in their room. Somehow, instead of rooming with Mara Jade like he'd hoped, he had been stuck with the Gungan, while Leia was lucky enough to have her own room, only 'sharing' with the droids. He glanced up at the monitor, which showed the inside of Mara's 'cell', actually just a slightly smaller version of his room. From the viewer, you could see every corner of her room, except inside the refresher, and Lando had assured them no one could escape from there. Mara was standing by the window, staring out over the endless white clouds, and the image of the pretty redhead standing in the glow of the sunlight took Luke's breath away.

His buzzer sounded, and Jar Jar loped over, opening the door. Anakin stood outside with Leia and Han. "We should go find Padmé," he hissed out, his voice betraying his impatience. "Solo and the Wookiee can keep an eye on Jade."

"Where are the droids?" Luke asked.

"Inside my room," the Princess explained. "I hope they can stay out of trouble."

"Whats yousa want mesa t'do?" Jar Jar asked, as he picked up a stack of Luke's hotel stationery, and promptly dropped the little flimsies all over the floor. He immediately went to his knees, trying to gather the small sheets into a pile.

Anakin stared down at the Gungan shuffling around on the carpeted floor. "Remain here with Solo."

"Aww, come on..." Han grumbled loudly. "Why do I have to baby-sit?"

"Because the monitor is in Luke's room, and Luke is rooming with Jar Jar." Anakin replied. "Be glad it will only be for a few hours, _son_, and you can consider the _baby_sitting a practice session." Anakin nodded at Luke. "Come. I should be able to locate your mother easily, using the Force." He turned, and Luke followed.

Leia watched as they headed down the hall. "Son?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at Han. "He called you _son_?"

Han grinned, trying not to think too hard about needing practice for babysitting. "I guess your dad likes me." A loud crash sounded inside the room, and they both looked over to see a mortified Jar Jar holding his hands against the side of his face, staring at a floor lamp he had overturned and broken. The Corellian sighed. "Then again, maybe not. You'd better go."

The Princess nodded. "Try not to kill the Gungan before we get back, Han," she whispered before hurrying after Luke and Anakin.

* * *

Boba Fett landed on the opposite side of Cloud City using a false identity transponder which indicated he was a vacationing businessman.

Stepping into the busy street, the bounty hunter smiled. A wide variety of beings lived and worked in this vast city. He would be able to blend in, even wearing his uniform. As he strolled along, Fett realized what was missing - stormtroopers. Cloud City had its own security forces, and by their laid-back attitude it was easy to see this place had a low crime rate.

It also occurred to Fett that he should contact the Emperor, and tell him where he was, or more importantly, where Vader was. Involuntarily, his hand went to his throat. No, the Emperor could wait. Maybe he could even wait for a long time. After all, what was the rush?

* * *

"How do you know where to look for her?" Leia questioned, trying to keep up with the long strides of her father.

"I can sense her signature through the Force. Everyone has a unique Force signature, even those that are not Force-sensitive. You will learn how to use this skill," he replied, stopping in front of a lift and pressing buttons.

Luke looked thoughtful. "Do you think she knows we're here?"

"She only knows we are coming, not that we have already arrived."

The elevator door opened, and they entered. Anakin pressed buttons on the inside door, looking up as the door shut. However, it did not stop at the floor he requested, opening instead much sooner. Lando Calrissian stood waiting when the door parted.

"You entered a restricted number. You're not allowed to go to that floor," the Baron stated, his face betraying his tension at confronting a Sith Lord.

"She is expecting us," Anakin said simply.

"I'm sorry - "

The former Sith cut him off with a step forward, grabbing the front of his expensive silk shirt with his gloved hand. "Do not try my patience, Calrissian. Padmé is my wife, and these are her children. She is expecting us," he repeated, his voice low.

Lando's eyes were wide. "I'll have to contact her first..."

"Do it. Now."

The Baron fumbled for his comlink, entering a code and turning it on. "This is Baron Calrissian. I need to speak to..." His eyes flicked over to the Sith, and he used a pre-determined password. "Blue Watto Wings."

A man's voice came over the speaker. _"Blue Watto Wings, here."_

"The pod racer has arrived," Lando spoke clearly. "Is the race ready to begin?"

_"Lady Naberrie is expecting the pod racer, and all systems are a go."_

Anakin released his grip on the Baron. "I told you she was expecting me."

"I'll have to come with you," Lando mumbled nervously. "It takes a series of stops and code re-entries to get to that floor."

"Then you will come with us."

Lando stepped into the lift, and pressed the first series of numbers. The elevator rose several floors, stopping twice - and twice more he entered numbers. Finally the door slid open at the very top floor, revealing a spacious, well appointed suite.

And one occupant.

* * *

"Mesa bored," Jar Jar complained as Han and Chewie sat watching the HoloNet, while keeping an eye on Jade at the same time.

"Too bad," Han mumbled, trying to ignore the Gungan.

"Mesa wanna plays a game."

"Go find Threepio."

That idea seemed to perk Jar Jar up. "Yousa think Threepio plays da hide'n game with mesa?"

"Sure... that sounds like a great idea," Han answered, not really listening as the HoloNet gave the latest smashball scores.

The Gungan leaped up, clapping his hands together. "Clouds City hasa lotsa places to hides!" He hurried out of the room to get Threepio, who was across the hallway in Leia's room.

*Do you think that was a good idea, Han?*

Without taking his eyes off the viewer, the Corellian mumbled, "What idea?"

*Letting Jar Jar and Threepio run around alone. What if they get lost?*

"We should be so lucky."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker could only stare at the woman in the room, unable to move or speak. Then she took a few tentative steps toward him, before breaking into a run, and throwing herself into his arms. "Anakin..." she breathed against his chest plate. "You're back."

The former Sith forced his tightened throat to form words. "Yes, my love. I've found my way back, thanks to you." Twenty years... all this time, he'd believed she was dead. Now they were finally together, and he was determined never to break his family apart again.

Luke and Leia had been standing at the back of the lift, slightly behind Calrissian. The Baron moved aside, indicating they should move out of the lift and into the room, then he pressed the button as he left the family reunion.

Slowly, the twins moved forward, standing nervously next to their father as they stared at the beautiful, petite woman with dark eyes and long, dark braided hair that was mingled lightly with strands of gray.

Padmé pulled back, wiping her teary eyes. "My babies... you've grown up." She embraced her daughter, first. Then quickly hugged Luke, her arms shaking with emotion. "I can barely believe you're all here."

"I can hardly believe we've found our parents, and discovered Leia's my twin, too," Luke admitted, his voice hoarse. For all the years growing up, he had fantasized about finding his parents, wondering what had happened to them. His aunt and uncle's claims that they were both dead never rang quite true. It was as though the Force was allowing him to see the truth, without really knowing the truth. Now, here they were, and Luke felt that perhaps Anakin was right - it was destiny that the Skywalkers reunite. Maybe his Father's belief that they were destined to rule were true, too. "It seems like a strange dream."

"It's pretty hard to grasp," Leia acknowledged. Unlike Luke, Leia had never grown up with those same dreams of finding her parents, since she always felt extremely loved by the Organas. Finding out that Vader was her father had been a cold shock. Finding out her birth mother was still alive made her feel a slight sense of betrayal, by both her mother and her adopted parents. "I still can't believe Darth Vader turned out to be my biological father."

The older woman nodded, thinking she understood her daughter's feelings. "After hearing about Alderaan, it must be even harder for you to accept."

"Heard?" Leia shook her head, still struggling with the endless grief that came whenever she thought about her home. "I was forced to _watch_ as my planet was destroyed."

The Naboo woman gave a short gasp, putting her fingers to her mouth. "How awful... I didn't know..."

"I have much to atone for, Padmé," Anakin said sadly. Perhaps he should have come here alone and spoken to his wife before she met their children. "You may not want to forgive me when you learn everything I was part of... all the terrible things I stood by and watched happen, or even did myself."

"Darth Vader did those things, not Anakin Skywalker," Padmé said firmly. "You are no longer a Sith." She hesitated, then asked, "Have there been any further dark side incidents since the Moorlands?"

"No." He looked over at Leia, pleased to see her nod in agreement, even if her senses seemed to be reluctant to admit that he had been trying to make amends.

"I think you've been behaving better. Although Han still won't tell me exactly what you said to him on Naboo," the Princess said, vaguely annoyed.

Puzzled, Padmé asked, "Han?"

"A friend," Leia quickly explained, hoping Anakin wouldn't say anything more. It was a vain hope.

"Our daughter is in love with a Corellian smuggler by the name of Han Solo," Anakin augmented. "But they both seem to have issues with accepting this fact."

The older woman's expression changed from puzzlement to shock. "A smuggler?"

Luke laughed nervously, also feeling his sister's tension. "Han's a good guy, Mother. You'll like him - eventually."

"After you get past the desire to put durasteel tape across his mouth," Anakin added with a smirk.

The Princess decided to go on the offensive. "Even if I do love Han, it's no worse than my brother falling for the Imperial assassin that tried to kill him." Leia was pleased to see Luke squirming in embarrassment. Having a brother could turn out to be fun.

"I'm not falling for Mara," he mumbled, realizing his protest sounded weak even to his own ears.

Padmé looked over at Anakin, her eyes showing amusement. "An assassin? A smuggler?"

"We can fix them, Padmé," the former Sith promised, the humor in his voice disguised by his respirator. "Jade needs some feminine advice to fix Palpatine's brainwashing. If you could get through to me after I was so far gone, I know you will be able to make her see the truth. Solo should be easier... he'll just need some etiquette lessons, as well as some adjustments to his grammar."

Taking his hand, Padmé smiled. "Speaking of fixing, I have something to show you, Anakin. There was a purpose behind my choosing Cloud City to live." She looked over at her children. "You should see this, too. It's quite impressive."

The family followed her out of the main living area, down a long hallway, and through several doors. As the last door opened, everyone's mouth dropped open in awe.

* * *

It was easy for Boba Fett to stun the guard in the control room. The man had been so engrossed in watching a swoop race on the HoloNet he never even knew what hit him. Once inside the control room, the hunter quickly accessed the main computer terminal. He watched the holo-recording of Solo and his passengers disembarking from the old freighter, then greeting the Administrator of Cloud City.

Leaning back in the seat, Fett zoomed the viewer on the face of the young redheaded female. This one was new, and since she was wearing binders, obviously a prisoner. The question was - who was she? If she was wearing binders, that meant she was considered an enemy, and Vader's enemy could turn out to be the hunter's friend. Would she assist him with his plan?

The hunter punched in some more numbers, accessing the recent arrivals and the locations of where they were staying. A few rows of names listed, along with hotel name and room numbers. Even though Solo and his friends were not registered under their real names, it didn't take Fett long to figure out the details. One room number and description caught his eye - 'Secure Room.' And the name listed as the guest was Tara Green.

It was time to visit this 'Tara Green,' and see if she'd like to turn the tables on her captors.

* * *

Threepio hurried to keep up with the much faster Gungan, shuffling along on his metal legs. "Wait up... you're going too fast for me!"

"Mesa like'n dis place," Jar Jar said, peering down over a ledge to a busy wide street one floor below their present position. The Gungan wadded up a stray piece of flimsy from the floor and dropped it off the edge, watching in glee as it hit an unsuspecting shopper on her head. "Dis alots like Otoh Gunga, onlys it'sa not unner water... an it's notsa have Gungans. Or big fishies outside der dome. Or Gungan foods..."

"In other words," Threepio said, finally having caught up to the much faster Gungan, "it's not really like Otoh Gunga at all."

Jar Jar threw back his head and hooted in laughter. "Yousa rights! It'sa nuttin like Otoh Gunga ata all!" He focused on the moving staircase not too far away, leading down dozens of levels. "Mesa think we'sa goes down der." He pointed at the stairs. "All dey ways down, down, down."

Threepio turned his gold eyes up at the flashing directional sign. "It says the lowest level's where the gas is mined and shipped. I really don't think..." He trailed off as Jar Jar went running toward the staircase. "... that we should go there." Throwing his hands up in despair, he followed. "Maybe Artoo was right... I_ should _have stayed in Mistress Leia's room."

* * *

Mara wasn't happy. Nothing in this room could be used as a weapon - even the lamps were bolted firmly to the tables. The ceiling was a solid piece, and only someone that could fly would try to leave through the windows. She had tried to override the door lock for several long minutes, until the comm unit buzzed and Solo's voice came over the speaker, warning her to stop trying to escape, or he'd have to shoot her.

The Imperial glared at the tiny cameras pointed in her direction, annoyed that she was being watched. Why was Solo watching her, and not Skywalker? Then she remembered that the Skywalkers were probably busy having their big family reunion. The assassin felt a pang of ... jealousy? No... it couldn't be..why should she be jealous? She didn't want a family, since Palpatine was just like a father, she tried convincing herself. Jade thought about her failure with stopping Vader from finding his wife. Palpatine would not forgive her, not unless she somehow managed to kill all of the Skywalkers. And that didn't seem like a strong possibility at this point.

* * *

Han blinked his tired eyes, looking back up at the monitor. He watched as Jade threw herself onto the bed, pulling a blanket over her body. Then he glanced over at Chewie, who was sitting in a comfortable recliner. The Wookiee had his head thrown back, mouth open and snoring loudly. The HoloNet reporter was droning on and on about some idiotic, pretty boy Prince that was found murdered on some distant Hapan system, like anybody actually cared.

He felt his eyelids getting heavier. _I'll just shut my eyes for a few seconds..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note - This is where my story turns VERY AU. Please don't tell me Padme wouldn't 'act that way' because this is an Alternate Universe, okay? Maybe her mind snapped when Anakin Force-choked her on Mustafar... LOL**

* * *

Luke stepped into the enormous room, filled with scientists and doctors of all races, busy at their laboratory stations. Humans, Bothans, Biths, Twi'leks, Wookiees, and many others were working side by side. "What's this place?"

"These are scientists whose lives and families were threatened when the Emperor took over," his mother explained. "Many of them could not continue working because they weren't human. Others were simply in the process of developing new technology that Palpatine either wanted stopped, or wanted to pervert for his own purpose." She gave a sad smile. "Just like me, they are in hiding, since even their home planets are not safe. For all these years, I have done what I could to enlist the Naboo resistance cells into financing this work to continue. Dormé and her parents have been a huge help by passing on encrypted messages."

"Calrissian knows about all this?" Anakin asked, sounding surprised.

Padmé nodded. "We were lucky it wasn't some Imperial loyalist that took over Cloud City. Baron Calrissian has been very sympathetic to our cause, and our needs."

"Cause?"

"Many of these scientists either had to create terrible viruses and weapons for Palpatine, or run away with their families. Instead, they've spent the past twenty years working to cure diseases, and help make the galaxy a better place." Then her smile grew, and became genuinely pleased. "This is what I want you to see, my dear Anakin." Pulling him by his sleeve, she guided him into a separate lab, where rows of jars and beakers sat stacked on shelves.

A Bothan doctor turned around as they entered, and he inclined his furred head to the older woman. "Padmé." His large eyes looked at the masked human. "This must be your husband, and children."

"Yes. I'd like you to meet Anakin Skywalker, and my son Luke, and daughter Leia," she answered proudly. "Anakin, this is Doctor K'ynna. He is one of the specialists in cell cloning research."

Leia felt a wave of apprehension. "Cloning?"

"Not the cloning of entire beings," Dr. K'ynna said quickly. "Cloning things like eyes, teeth, internal organs..."

"Arms and legs," Padmé added, looking at her husband.

Anakin remained silent for a long moment. "Is that possible?"

"Absolutely," the Bothan replied. "We can remove cells from your tissue, then create whatever we need to create. When it reaches full size, in about eight months or so, we simply graft the limb onto your body. Since it's your DNA, the success rate is over ninety-eight percent on the first try."

Luke felt a rush of joy as he realized the implications. "You can be whole again, Father. Walk on your own legs, breathe with your own lungs."

"Please, Anakin. Will you agree to do this?" Padmé pleaded softly.

"I... I would be a fool not to try." He turned his face to the Bothan. "Is this a new breakthrough in medical science?"

"Not really," the doctor answered. "We were testing the techniques during the Clone Wars, but once Palpatine took over, he ordered us to stop the experiments. Of course, that's when many of us simply left Coruscant and came here to continue our research."

Anakin felt stunned. All these years, Palpatine had assured him he was having his best scientists working on finding a way to restore his body. In truth, the Emperor had done whatever he needed to keep that from happening. The former Sith fought down a surge of anger, not wanting his son to sense any dark side emotions coming from him, but it was difficult.

He turned to his children. "Will you stay here for the length of time I require? During that time, I can continue your training as Jedi. Palpatine knows he cannot defeat us, not if we are united and strong."

Luke nodded. "I would love to continue my training." He looked at his sister. "What about it? You said you'd train if Father was telling us the truth."

"I know," Leia conceded. "I guess we'll have plenty of time if we have to stay here nine or ten months."

"What about Mara?" Luke questioned Anakin. "Could she be trained as a Jedi?"

"She is strong in the Force, but I cannot train her unless she rejects the dark side teachings from the Emperor. It would be too dangerous."

Padmé put her arm around Luke's shoulders. "I'll do whatever I can to help turn your girlfriend back to the light."

"I just feel sorry for her," Luke muttered, looking at the floor so Leia wouldn't see his face. The young Jedi would never make a good sabacc player, unless he learned to disguise his feelings better than he could now. ""She's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet," Leia teased. "We'll work on her, though."

"Just like Mother and Father will work on Han?" Luke said, deciding to play Leia's game.

"Children," Padmé admonished lightly. "It's not nice to tease each other." She turned and gave a wink at her daughter. "I can't wait to meet your Corellian, Leia."

Leia opened her mouth, about to protest that Han wasn't_ her _Corellian. Then she smiled at Padmé. "I can't wait for you to meet him, either."

"Why don't you two go back to your rooms for a while?" Anakin suggested. "I'd like to spend a little time alone with your mother. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Sure. We'll wait for you there," Luke said, thinking that maybe Mara might agree to have lunch with him. It wouldn't hurt to ask, could it?

* * *

The protocol droid continued to tag after the enthusiastic Gungan as they reached the lower levels of Cloud City. The area now looked like a factory, with huge, bulbous ships that slowly docked with the City after rising up from the murky, unseen surface of the planet. Once docked, the ships would unload their cargo - a steaming, sulfurous gas that would be put in storage containers and flash frozen for long term storage and transportation.

Sweat-soaked Ugnaughts grunted and pushed the large containers from the rusty old freighters onto repulsor lifts. It was hard, physical work, but the beings didn't complain. It was better than a life of slavery under the Imperials.

Threepio leaned in close to speak quietly to Jar Jar, who was watching the muscled Ugnaughts with his mouth hanging open. "Master Jar Jar... this place looks dangerous. Perhaps we should go back to the higher levels."

"Nosa...mesa wants t'a look around," Jar Jar whispered back, quite loudly. "Mesa thinks dis'a good place to plays hide'n finds Jar Jar."

"Here?" Threepio drew back, shocked. "You want to hide HERE?"

Jar Jar bounced up and down in happiness. "Mesa goes hide'n nows..."

The droid watched in alarm as the Gungan went running wildly down the hallway, his ears flapping. "Master Jar Jar! No... come back! This is a truly terrible idea!" Desperately, Threepio tried to hustle after his friend, but when he turned the corner, Jar Jar Binks was nowhere to be seen. "Master Jar Jar?" He twisted his body around, only to see five Ugnaughts heading his direction, all carrying large metal pipes. "Oh... dear me..."

* * *

Han was awakened by someone roughly shaking his shoulder. "Han! Get up!"

His eyes snapped open, and the Corellian jerked himself upright. "I'm awake.." He looked up a bit groggily into the annoyed expression of Lando Calrissian. "Hey, Lando. What's up?"

"What's up?" Lando snapped out. "Maybe you should wake up your Wookiee, since you seem to have a problem, which I'm sure will actually turn out to be _my_ problem, too."

"Problem?"

Lando pointed to the monitor. "Your prisoner has escaped."

Shocked, Han jumped to his feet, his tiredness instantly gone. "No, it can't be. She must be in the refresher."

"The door has been cut open with a laser tool. She's gone, trust me - I checked."

"Aw, kest! How in Sith did she get a laser cutter?" He swiped his hand across his face. "Vader's gonna kill me."

"Better you than me," Calrissian groused out as he watched Han shaking Chewie to wake him up. "But she didn't have a laser cutter... it was opened from the outside. She had some outside help."

"Help? Who would have helped her?" Han asked, watching as Lando threw up his hands. "With Jade free, we're all gonna be dead if I can't find her before she contacts the Emperor."

"Why is it every single time you come into my life, everything goes to hell?"

Han opened his mouth to argue when Luke and Leia burst into the room.

"Han!" Luke exclaimed, his eyes wide. "What happened to Jade? Her door is open!"

"She sorta, um, escaped... I guess."

"Escaped? How?" Leia demanded. When Han shrugged, she looked around the room. "Where is Jar Jar?"

"Jar Jar?"

"The Gungan!" Leia elaborated with a hiss.

"Oh... yeah. Well, he took off with Threepio to go play games."

"You were supposed to be watching everyone," Luke shouted at his friend in frustration. "We come back two hours later, and everyone is missing... how could you let this happen?"

*I told you letting them run around on Cloud City was a bad idea,* Chewie woofed. *But do you ever listen to the Wookiee?* He shook his head sadly. *Noooo. Of course not.*

"It's not my fault!" Han protested weakly, backing away and holding his hands up in a defensive posture. He looked desperately at Luke. "We have to find Jade, or your father's gonna skin me alive with his lightsaber."

"Sometimes, I feel like doing that myself," Luke muttered. "Come on, we'd better start looking."

"I'll go check the security monitors throughout Cloud City," Lando put in. "I'll comm you if I see anything."

"Thanks, Lando," Han said, trying to stay upbeat. "You're a great friend."

"I'll be sure to put that in my obituary, Solo."

* * *

Mara was suspicious about the hunter's motives, and decided to press him for more information. "It's not that I don't appreciate your help, Fett, but I could have escaped on my own."

"Perhaps," the bounty hunter remarked as they hurried to move down to the lower levels, where they were less likely to be spotted. He had been pleased to hear Mara Jade's story, and to learn she was an employee of Palpatine. Helping her escape would certainly work in his favor with the Emperor. "But you escaped much faster with my assistance."

"I wonder why Solo and the Wookiee didn't try and stop us?"

Fett shook his head, puzzled by that question. "I wish he would have, actually. I would have enjoyed killing him as he tried to stop me. But it doesn't matter - I don't care about Solo."

"Then why are you here?" she questioned as they moved into a maintenance lift and headed down.

"The Emperor sent me to follow Solo, only because he is wondering what Vader is doing."

The assassin felt a rush of indignation. "The Emperor sent you to spy on Vader?" Why would he feel he had to hire a bounty hunter? Wasn't it her job to do things like that? Unless he didn't believe she was capable, and that thought increased her outrage.

The Hunter either didn't notice, or care, about Jade's anger. "I went to him with information, thinking he would pay me. Instead I ended up ordered to find Solo, and follow him around. It's getting on my nerves, to tell you the truth."

"Are you implying you don't wish to serve the Emperor?" Jade asked, her green eyes hard.

"I don't wish to serve anyone. I work for myself."

"Then why help me?"

"Because I don't want the Emperor to kill me, and I want a reward. Rescuing you seemed like a good step in that direction," he admitted casually. The lift stopped, and Fett stuck his head out, checking both directions before stepping out. "Come. We have to find a place to hide and make our plans."

Reluctantly, the assassin followed her rescuer, wishing she had her lightsaber. _I will make my own plans, Fett. And they don't include you,_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

"You were the one making Leia watch as Alderaan was destroyed," Padmé said.

It wasn't a question, but Anakin answered anyway. "I forced her to watch." Then he took a deep breath, and admitted what he had been dreading. "I... I tortured Leia while she was my prisoner. Injected her with truth serum, and other pain-causing chemicals to make her talk."

Padmé was stunned. "How... could you?"

"I told you that you might hate me when you heard what I've done," he said sadly. "I was trying to get her to reveal the Rebel location. She wouldn't talk, and I didn't understand how she could hold out against my mind probe, not until I discovered she was my own child."

"Yet, somehow, she's managed to forgive you."

"That comes from you, and her upbringing by the Organas. Both our children have turned out to be remarkable adults."

"Yes, they have," she agreed quietly. "I just wish I never had to hide them. We should have been able to raise our own children."

"Do you really believe they will accept their birthright, and rule with us as the Royal Family?"

"I've told you all along, my darling husband, that this must be our ultimate goal, one this family must work together to achieve. No one, not Palpatine, not Mon Mothma, can stand in the way of our destiny." Padmé hesitated, then asked, "Are their future spouses pliant to our needs?"

"Mara Jade has to realize the Emperor will kill her if she returns. She seems like an intelligent young woman, and very ambitious. Plus she's Force-strong. She will make a good wife for Luke, and a good addition to our family."

"There is nothing inherently evil with being ambitious. If beings were not ambitious, we would still all be living in caves, sleeping on grass mats, and eating raw fish. It's certainly not wrong to want the best for yourself and your family," Padmé said firmly, and a bit defensively. "And what about this Corellian? Will he be a problem?"

"He's in love with Leia. Already I can sense he will do anything for her. Anything at all."

Padmé nodded. "Good. Then everything is going as planned."

"I'm glad you contacted me, my love," Anakin whispered. "I would never have been able to break free of Palpatine's evil grasp without your persistence."

"And without you, our family could never be whole. Things will start going our way now, Anakin. I believe this with my entire soul."

* * *

Luke entered the lift, followed by his sister, Han and Chewie. "I think they went down," Luke commented.

"How can you tell that?" Han questioned.

"The Force."

"Oh." Han sighed, and looked down at the Princess. "How did the meeting with your mother go?"

"Fine, I suppose," Leia answered. "She seems to be nice enough."

"Seems to be?"

Leia's brown eyes looked troubled. "Appearances can sometimes be deceiving, and first impressions can be wrong." She gave a small smile. "My first impression of you was less than... impressive."

Luke was listening to this exchange, frowning. "Our mother is a wonderful person, Leia. She's brought Father back from the dark side, and she has spent years helping those doctors develop a way to repair all the damage to his body. How can you say she's not what she seems to be?"

"I don't know," Leia said with a sigh. "Maybe it's just a feeling. I'm not saying she's a bad person. It's just..."

"Just what?" Luke snapped, getting slightly annoyed. Why did he always have to be the one defending his parents to his sister? Why couldn't she just accept that she was wrong, and let the past go?

"Nothing, Luke. It's nothing at all."

* * *

Threepio was busy hurrying away from the nasty looking Ugnaughts, glancing back over his shoulder to see if they were following, but apparently they had better things to do, or perhaps the sight of a droid walking around was commonplace. Finally he felt secure enough to stop, then looked around at his surroundings. "Master Jar Jar?" Threepio called out carefully. "Can you hear me? I really don't think this is a good place to play games. You should come out now." He waited, hoping the Gungan would magically appear, but he had no such luck. "I should have thought to bring a comlink with me," he said with a sigh.

This processing area was quite intimidating, especially for a droid. Fiery cauldrons steamed in the distance as metals - even pieces of dismantled droids! - were melted down and processed. Wandering further, he could hear humans talking. Finally, some humans! Perhaps they would be kind enough to point him in the proper direction, maybe even tell him if they'd seen a Gungan hiding around.

The protocol droid moved closer, listening to the conversation as it became clearer -

"What makes you think I want to help you?" a familiar female voice said. "I work best alone."

"So do I," snapped an artificially modulated voice. "I could have left you in your prison, but I thought we could work together, Jade."

_Jade? _Threepio stopped walking. _He couldn't mean Mara Jade!_

"I would have escaped," she argued back. "I already told you that."

"We need to kill the Skywalkers. Between the two of us, we can make short work of all of them."

"I need my lightsaber," the woman said. "It's on Solo's junk freighter. You wait here, and I'll be back."

"What if you don't come back?"

"That's the chance you'll have to take, Fett."

Threepio drew back into the shadows as Mara Jade headed out, alone. After a moment's hesitation, he decided to follow her. Someone had to warn Master Luke and Mistress Leia that foul plans were afoot.

The golden droid peered around the corner as the assassin entered a lift. The door shut, leaving the flustered droid behind. Somehow, he had to quickly find his way back to Princess Leia's room, or his human friends would be in serious danger.

He shuffled further along in the corridor, his circuits in a panic. He had only gone a short distance when his audio receptors heard different human voices. This time he was_ certain _they were friendly. "Master Luke!" he yelled loudly. "Master Luke! Is that you?"

A few seconds later, Luke came running down the hall, with Han, Chewie and the Princess following closely behind. "Threepio! How'd you get down here?"

"Oh, Master Luke... thank the Ma-..., stars! I'm so pleased to see you," the droid said happily. "Master Jar Jar decided it would be a good idea to come down here, and he wouldn't listen to me when I tried to discourage that odd notion. I have decided that perhaps having Master Jar Jar as a best friend may not be such a good idea. He seems overly attracted to investigating unpleasant places. Even Artoo, with his ability to find trouble at every turn, has a much higher sense of self-preservation. Do you know there are blast furnaces in this place melting down droid parts? I find it most distressing, I must say. And now I have absolutely no idea where Master Jar Jar has run off to, and I fear he may have had an accident."

Han shook his head in dismay as Threepio prattled on. "I knew Goldenrod would turn up. He always does."

"Maybe you should go back to Leia's room," Luke suggested. "Mara's escaped again, and I think she's down here."

"Oh_... that _is what I needed to tell you...Miss Jade _was_ down here, but no longer," the droid said, recalling why he needed to find Luke. "I just overheard her discussing the desire to retrieve her lightsaber. They said they needed to kill all the Skywalkers! You are all in great danger!"

"They?" Leia questioned sharply. "Who are _they_?"

Threepio turned his gold eyes toward the Princess. "I have no idea, but she referred to him as 'Fett', directly before she left to return to the 'junk freighter'."

"Junk?" Han spluttered out indignantly. Then he frowned in concern as the droid's words sank in. "Fett? Boba Fett's here?"

The droid pointed back down the hall. "Someone named 'Fett' is down that direction, although I cannot say if that was his given name, or his surname, or perhaps his only name, since I only heard 'Fett.' There are probably several thousand beings with the name 'Fett' in the galaxy, but I suppose it is _possible_ that - "

"Isn't he one of the bounty hunters you said Jabba hired to find you?" Leia interrupted.

"Yeah," Han replied. "Real nice guy, too. I wonder why he's here. Maybe he hasn't heard Jabba's dead and ain't gonna be paying out any reward money."

"I'm going to the dock and intercept Mara," Luke said suddenly. "I have to stop her before she contacts Palpatine."

Leia put her hands on her hips. "I don't think you should go alone."

"This is something I have to do," Luke insisted. "The three of you need to locate the bounty hunter. He has to be stopped, too." Luke grasped the hilt of his lightsaber, and gave his sister a quick hug. "Be careful."

"You be careful, too, kid. Jade's a trained killer," Han warned. "Come on, Princess. We have a bounty hunter to find."

Threepio looked around in confusion. "What should I do, Master Luke?"

"Go back to Leia's room," Luke repeated out as he hurried away.

"But..." He turned his glowing eyes to Leia. "What about Master Jar Jar? He's down here, somewhere. Hiding, I think.

"Threepio, we don't have time right now to look for Jar Jar. Don't worry - I'm sure he's fine," Leia said, trying to reassure the droid. "Listen to Luke, and go _directly_ back to my room." With those final instructions, Leia, Han and Chewie left the protocol droid, ignoring him as he continued to worry and fret.

* * *

Lando focused in on the hallway in front of Jade's room, watching the recording of Boba Fett cutting open her locked door. A second after the door was opened, a well-placed kick sent the man stumbling backwards, landing on the floor. The redhead looked at her rescuer with scorn plastered across her face, and the bounty hunter stood up, waving his arms around angrily. The Baron wished he had audio on the surveillance disk, but he guessed by their gestures that neither the hunter nor the Imperial knew each other. Nevertheless, after a few seconds, they both headed off together, entering the closest lift. Han could consider himself lucky Fett either didn't know he was in the next room, or that he wasn't the hunter's prey.

The Administrator switched to live feed, searching each viewer for any sign of the escapee. He couldn't see her anywhere, but then something else caught his attention. The Gungan named Jar Jar had somehow gotten inside the carbon freezing room, and was busy poking around at the delicate controls. Lando felt a surge of outrage as he stood up, glaring at the monitor. That equipment was valuable, worth hundreds of thousands of credits... if that Gungan destroyed anything, it was coming out of Solo's hide, even if he had to stand in line behind Vader. With that in mind, Lando hurried off to stop Jar Jar Binks before he could do any damage.

* * *

Holding blasters ready, Han, Leia and Chewie slowly and quietly made their way through the labyrinth of wide corridors. Occasionally, a small group of Ugnaughts would come trudging down the hall, forcing the three to hide inside the nearest door, or behind some equipment. They checked each room, every possible place Fett could hide. The hunt was slow and nerve racking.

They finally came to a 'T' in the hallway, so they stopped, uncertain which direction to take. "Have any idea, sweetheart?" Han whispered.

"Why would I know?"

"Woman's intuition? Jedi Force stuff? A wild guess?"

"Maybe you could take a nap, and make a decision when you wake up," Leia said dryly.

Chewie woofed in amusement, and Han glared at his partner. "What are you laughing at, furball? You fell asleep before I did."

A blaster shot rang down the left hallway, narrowly missing Leia's head. Without hesitating, Han spun around, firing back, while Chewie and Leia both dove for cover around the corner, and Han quickly ducked down. For a few seconds the bounty hunter and Solo exchanged shots, then Fett took off, disappearing behind some machinery.

"Let's go," Han shouted, taking off in Fett's direction. "We can't let him get away."

* * *

Luke approached the _Falcon_ with caution, reaching out with his senses. She was here, somewhere close, but the ship's ramp was still raised, and there were no signs of forced entry. The Jedi knew for a fact Han's ship had the most advanced security system available. A person could enter the ship three ways - by code, by palm scan, or by destroying the hatch. For years, only Han and Chewie knew the code, or had the scan keyed to allow them entry. Shortly after Yavin, Luke and Leia had been given free access to the ship. It was an act of trust on the smuggler's part to allow them that access, and although neither Luke nor Leia said it, they felt a sense of privilege Han would trust them to such a huge extent.

Out on the open-aired walkway, Luke knew he was an easy target. If Mara had a blaster... He shook his head, trying to focus on the Force. Could he block a blaster shot with his lightsaber?

When the blaster bolt fired from behind the_ Falcon's _landing struts, Luke knew the answer to that question.

* * *

After having samples of his cells removed so the process of regenerating his body could begin, Anakin Skywalker headed back to his children's rooms to convey Padmé's request that they all have dinner together this evening, since she wanted to met Solo and Jade.

He rang the buzzer on Luke's door, but no one answered. Reaching out with the Force, he could sense no one in any of the rooms, including Jade's. This was strange, to say the least. For a few moments he tried to raise Luke by comlink, but there was no response. Taking a breath, he reached out beyond the general area, and instantly knew his children were in trouble. Deep trouble. He spun around to follow the direction the Force would guide him, when Threepio came hurrying down the plush hallway.

"Master Skywalker!" the droid called out. "Maybe _you_ can help find me find Master Jar Jar..."

_Jar Jar? The Gungan is in trouble, too? How did this all happen? _the former Sith wondered. Then Anakin remembered Jabba's palace, and how quickly everything fell apart there, too. It was a very good thing for Solo that he was trying to stay away from using the dark side of the Force, because that man was certainly testing his patience.

* * *

Luke's blue lightsaber deflected the blaster shot, and he quickly took up a defensive stance. "Mara... I don't want to hurt you." Behind the ramp, he heard a laugh.

"That's very kind of you, Skywalker. But if I don't take care of you and your traitorous family - I'm dead anyway."

Another quick succession of shots fired out, severely testing the young Jedi's lightsaber skills. Panting from the long run up from the lowest level to the landing dock, Luke was being pushed to the limit of his abilities. "The Emperor will eventually kill you, anyway," he shouted back. "Even if you do succeed in killing my family. Someday you will displease him, and he'll kill you. He's a bad person, Mara. He needs to be stopped."

"He's the rightful leader of the galaxy!" Mara yelled back. "The only reason you want him to die is so you can take over."

"That's not true," Luke said, hoping he was telling her the truth, and that his father didn't have ambitions to become the next Emperor. "Evil is never right. The Emperor kills innocents without a second thought. Do you approve of slavery? Slavery is wrong, and Palpatine embraces it... even _you're_ a slave to his will."

"LIAR!"

More shots, and this time one grazed his thigh, making him gasp in pain. He dropped to the surface and rolled to avoid the volley of fire. Then the shots slowed and stopped, and Luke wondered what she was planning as he struggled to his feet.

* * *

Skywalker didn't know that the powerpack on the blaster Fett had provided her was now fully drained, and Mara Jade was now trapped, weaponless. Behind and on either side of her was the long drop to the surface of the planet, while Luke Skywalker and his lightsaber stood between her and the door back to the inside of Cloud City.

Jade gave a small, humorless smile, hoping that Skywalker would hesitate in killing her. That would give her the edge she needed. He might have her in size and weight, but she was trained in hand to hand combat. If she could throw him off guard, even for a few seconds, the lightsaber would be hers, and the Jedi would die. She watched as the young man cautiously approached the ship, still asking her to see 'the truth'.

Then she threw herself out from behind the landing strut, and attacked.

* * *

Reckless as always, Han rushed after the bounty hunter, determined to catch the man responsible for freeing Mara Jade. He wasn't foolish enough to dash around the large piece of machinery without taking precautions. Stopping, he held up his hand, indicating Leia and Chewie should stay back. Slowly he dropped to one knee, then stuck his head around the equipment. Fett was nowhere to be seen. Han started to rise, when Leia gave a shout of warning. A second later, the groan of creaking metal sounded above his head.

Han looked up to see a very large chain attached to a hoist swinging toward his head. He was about to throw himself to one side when another weight slammed hard against his side, knocking him to the ground. The chain swung harmlessly over his prone body, dashing against the far wall and breaking a large piece of durasteel off a machine. Flat on his back, and gasping to regain the breath that had been knocked out of his lungs, Han looked into Leia's brown, slightly annoyed, eyes as she lay across his chest.

"Why, sweetheart, this is so - " A movement on a catwalk caught his attention, and he quickly wrapped his arms around the Princess, rolling her over several times as blaster fire slammed into the ground where a second before they had been lying.

Chewie gave a roar, raising his bowcaster upward and firing back, but the bounty hunter was too quick and was gone before the return fire could strike him.

With their positions reversed, Han was now on top of the winded Princess, grinning down. " - sudden," he finished his sentence.

"Get off of me," Leia groused, pushing against his chest.

Instead, Han wiggled down, until his face was directly over hers. "Are you sure?" he whispered, his lips brushing hers. "This could be real romantic."

"Are you kidding me? We're being shot at by a bounty hunter," Leia protested, feeling her heart give a flutter despite the danger. "Get off... you're heavy."

Chewie reached down and pulled Han to his feet by the back of his vest. *Cub... has anyone ever told you that your romantic timing really stinks?* He pointed to a metal staircase. *Fett is up there. We have to catch him. NOW!*

Laughing, Han reached down and helped Leia to her feet. "Maybe we can pick this up later, Your Worship."

"Maybe we can, flyboy," Leia replied with a wink as she headed toward the stairs. She felt a moment of satisfaction when she saw his astounded expression at her reply.

* * *

Dormé stood behind Padmé, combing out her long, damp hair as Padmé prepared to have dinner with her future son-in-law and daughter-in-law. "So they are all finally here, " she said softly. "Just like you've always believed would happen."

The former Queen nodded, shutting her eyes to keep the tears from falling. "Twenty years is a long time to wait, but in less than a year my Anakin will be restored, and then we can take care of the Emperor - once and for all."

"Are you going to tell your children the truth?"

Padmé shook her head. "I can't. Not yet. They won't believe me, especially not Leia. She's been through too much with Anakin torturing her. She'll think I'm either insane, or evil, and convince Luke."

"You are neither, my Lady," Dormé said firmly. "If you tell them what you know, maybe they will understand."

"In time, they will. But first they must come to love and trust me. Only then can I tell them the truth."

"Leia will side with you. She simply must."

"They've had years to brainwash Leia into believing that they are on the side of right, that they only want what's best for the galaxy. Somehow, I have to think of a way to get them to reveal what they're really like, and what the true goals are," Padmé replied. "Luke will be easier, I think. He's only been under their influence for six months."

"Too bad Obi-Wan never knew. He wouldn't have taken Luke from Tatooine," Dormé said, putting down the brush, then started braiding the long locks.

"No," Padmé disagreed. "This happened for a reason. All this has happened for a reason. I know that Obi-Wan would agree that I have to do something to stop them, even if it takes drastic measures."

"Yes, he would, my Lady. He certainly would."


	9. Chapter 9

The assassin tackled Luke around his ankles and he went down hard, his lightsaber clattering from his fingers and rolling away as it automatically turned off.

Mara tried to reach for the saber, but Luke pulled her leg, keeping it out of her grasp. Twisting around, she kicked out, striking her booted toe into Luke's wounded thigh and the young Jedi nearly passed out from the pain.

Scrambling to her hands and knees, the young woman again moved toward the lightsaber. Blinking hard, Luke rolled his body, pushing her from her goal, and then climbed to his feet. Lightning fast, Jade was also up and standing, circling around, her eyes hard. "You can't bring yourself to kill me," she said, grinning. "It will be your downfall."

Luke backed away, his eyes flicked down toward his weapon. "I don't want to kill you, Mara. But if you leave me no choice..."

Jade moved toward the saber and Luke followed. Both hands grasped the hilt as they tumbled ever closer to the edge. The momentum had put Mara on top, and she pushed the handle toward Luke's throat, trying to point the deadly end of the saber at Luke's neck. "Mara..." Luke gasped. "Please... stop this."

"I'll stop... when you're dead."

The blue blade flashed on, drilling a hole in the durasteel next to Luke's ear. Desperately, he rolled away from the humming blade. By doing so, he threw Mara off his chest...and off the platform.

* * *

"Binks!" Lando yelled out as he entered the carbon freezing room. "Where are you?" Silence. "Listen... this is expensive equipment. It's not a toy, and it's not a game. You need to come out. Now!"

The Baron turned around, thinking he heard something. Whimpering? "Binks? I'm not mad at you. Just come out," he pleaded. A shuffle sounded behind him, and he gave a half turn before a blaster was shoved in his ribs.

"One move and you're dead," a mechanical voice hissed in his ear.

"I'm not moving," Lando said quietly, looking out of the corner of his eye. He instantly recognized Boba Fett from his smuggling days. "Not moving a muscle."

"You're going to show me the shortest route to my ship," Fett continued. "Now that they know I'm here, I no longer have the element of surprise on my side. It's time I leave."

"Alright. Where are you docked?"

"Landing pad two-four-nine."

"I'll take you there. Just keep your finger off the trigger, okay?" Lando said, trying to remain calm.

Everything that happened next seemed to take place in slow motion. As Lando started to move, Jar Jar Binks popped his eye stalks up from _inside_ the carbon freezing chamber. "Landos! Der yousa isa... yousa gonna teach mesa hows to play sabacc nows?"

Fett whipped his blaster toward the sound of Jar Jar's voice ... just as Solo, Chewbacca and the Princess burst into the room from the opposite side, weapons drawn and pointed in Lando's general direction.

Instinctively, Lando dropped to his knees, out of the line of fire as Fett blasted at Solo, and Solo shot back. Fett was hit in the chest, but his armor deflected the bolt. Still, the impact knocked the hunter sideways, into the controls for the carbon chamber. Distantly, Lando heard the whine of the platform, the startled cry of the Gungan as the platform dropped under his feet, and then a rush of icy steam as it obscured his friends on the far side of the room. Fett took the opportunity under the cover of the cold mist, and disappeared from the same direction that he'd come.

Long moments later, the mist cleared. Lando hurried over to the pit and was joined by his friends as they all stared down at the carbon frozen form of Jar Jar Binks, his eyes wide with surprise, and open mouth with his long tongue sticking out.

"Solo, this is all your fault," Lando finally muttered.

"Is he dead?" Leia asked, peering closer at the strangely silent Gungan. Despite the fact the Gungan was incredibly annoying, he was basically a goodhearted - if somewhat dimwitted - being. If he were dead, she would feel badly about his demise.

"I don't know," Lando admitted. "This chamber is meant for carbon freezing gases, not sentients. We'll have to use the crane and pull him out. Then I can check the controls."

"Did Fett say anything to you?" Han asked Lando.

"He's going for his ship... landing pad two-four-nine - that's level twenty-four, landing pad number nine. He's got a pretty good head start."

"I'm going after him," Han replied, looking at Leia. "You want to stay here with Binks?"

Leia shook her head. "No. I'm coming with you. I can't help Jar Jar right now, anyway."

They took off, leaving Lando still staring down at the carbon frozen Gungan. "At least he won't keep nagging me to teach him how to play sabacc," he said into the now quiet room.

* * *

"MARA!" Luke screamed as she disappeared off the side. He jumped to his feet, then saw her fingertips grasping the edge of the platform. The Jedi rushed over, dropping to his knees and grabbing her wrists. "I've got you...I won't let you fall..."

Using his own strength combined with the Force, he pulled her slowly up, and to safety. Her face was pale and she was shaking. "Why?" she mumbled, suddenly feeling very cold in the outside air.

"Why? What type of question is that?"

"Why did you save me?" she clarified, her green eyes staring into Luke's blue gaze.

"I couldn't let you die."

"But... I just tried killing you!"

"I couldn't let you die," he repeated softly. "I... think I'm falling in love with you."

That quiet, simple statement left Mara Jade speechless.

* * *

_I'm home free,_ Fett thought happily as he reached the upper levels, where his ship was docked. Of course, there was still the problem of Palpatine, but perhaps he would no longer be required to follow Solo's ship, especially since his cover had been blown. That thought gave Fett pause. The Emperor would not be pleased to know he tried - and failed - to rescue his Imperial assassin. He doubted Palpatine would give him credit for simply trying. Maybe when he contacted the Sith, he could leave that part of the story out. But then, how would he explain how he'd allowed them to find out they were being followed?

He was still thinking about these things as he reached the open-air gangway that led to _Slave I, _hitting the remote control on his armor that lowered the ramp and started the ship's warm-up.

Halfway to the_ Slave I, _the door behind him opened, and he spun around, not surprised to see Solo and his friends still pursuing. Fett fired off a few shots to discourage them from following too closely, then took off at a fast run toward his ship. Once inside he would be safe... only twenty more steps.

He never made it.

* * *

Chewie let out a loud roar, pointing toward the sky, and then pushed Han and Leia back toward safety inside the building. They watched in total disbelief as a huge, flat winged, avian swooped down out of the sky, opening its large beaked mouth, scooping the bounty hunter up, then flapping away over the clouds of Bespin.

"What the hell was _that?" _Han asked in shock. "It must've had a wingspan of thirty or forty feet, at least!"

"A thranta," Leia answered, her eyes still focused on where the bird has disappeared into the billowing mists. "It was native to Alderaan, but years ago some were transplanted here. Apparently, they adapted quite well to this environment."

"Did that happen a lot on Alderaan?" Han questioned, still stunned.

"Never. Thrantas could be tamed, and ridden by experts. I thought they only ate shellfish."

"Well... that one must have developed a taste for red meat."

*Or maybe it thought Fett_ was _a shellfish, under all that armor,* Chewie pointed out.

Han turned to Leia and gave a wide grin. "See? Luck is still on my side!"

"Wait until after Anakin gets a hold of you before you say that, Nerfherder."

* * *

"What did you just say?" Mara finally managed to ask, still staring at the Jedi.

"I said..." Luke felt his face starting to get hot. "I, um, I think... I might be falling in love with you."

"Think?"

"Well, I'm not exactly an expert on the subject," Luke said defensively. "All I know is that I can't stop thinking about you."

"That happens when you have an assassin out to get you. I've had a lot of people that can't stop _thinking_ about me... until I kill them."

"No." Luke shook his head. "Not those kinds of thoughts..."

Mara's eyes narrowed. "_Those_ kind, then? I should slap your face, farmboy."

Luke didn't think it was possible to get even redder, but he did. "No!" he protested. "I don't mean _those _kind, either. You sure don't make this easy on a guy, do you?"

Sitting back, Mara grinned. "What fun would that be? Besides, I've never had a guy tell me they love me before, either."

Luke rose to his feet. "Their loss." He reached down, offering to help her up, but wasn't too surprised when she stood without his assistance.

"This doesn't mean we're friends, Skywalker. Just because you save my life, and try to compliment me, I still believe you're a traitor."

"Will you at least stop trying to kill me, and my family?"

"I'll think about it," she replied, heading toward the door.

* * *

Halfway to the landing dock, Anakin Skywalker was greeted by the sight of Luke escorting a somewhat subdued looking Mara Jade back to her room. Something had changed in the emotions of the assassin, but then he noted the wound on his son's leg and pushed that thought aside. "Luke, do you require medical treatment?"

"It's just a surface wound," he responded tightly, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. "Some bacta will take care of it."

"What happened to your sister, and that, that... _Corellian_?"

Luke smiled at his father's exasperated tone. "They're chasing Boba Fett. He's the one that helped Mara escape."

Anakin turned his helmet to gaze at the redhead. "Perhaps Solo was right about one thing. We should have locked you up in a cell. How did Fett find you?"

"He wasn't looking for me," Mara answered truthfully. "He told me he was at Jabba's palace when you showed up. Fett thought he could sell that information to the Emperor, but instead ended up with the assignment of following you."

"Fett has told Palpatine we are on Bespin?" Anakin hissed the question. If Palpatine knew they were on Cloud City, then they were all in immediate danger. The city would have to be evacuated, and Anakin's hope for restoring his body would once again be put on indefinite hold. Her answer gave him a large measure of relief.

"Not yet. He didn't want to follow you anymore, so when he saw that I was your captive he thought he'd earn points by rescuing me." Mara sighed, and then continued. "Maybe Solo managed to stop him, but I doubt it."

"Have a little more faith in me than that, Jade," Han called as he approached from behind her with Leia and Chewie. "Fett's been taken care of."

"Leia!" Luke called out, happy to see they were all in one piece. "What happened to Fett?"

The Princess glanced over at Han, smirking. "Despite what Han says, he had a little help. When Fett was running to his ship, a thranta flew down and ate him."

"What's a thranta?" Luke questioned.

"A really big bird that lives on Bespin," Lando answered, coming up behind the group. He looked at Leia. "Binks is still alive, and in perfect hibernation. I've had the slab taken to the upper levels, so the doctors can thaw him."

"Thaw?" Anakin asked the Baron. "What in all the hells happened to Binks?"

"He picked a really bad place to hide from Threepio." Worried at the deep sound of the respirator, Lando flicked his thumb over toward Han. "This was all _his_ fault. Han let them all loose on Cloud City."

The helmet moved slowly in Han's direction, and the Corellian backed up into Chewie's chest. "It was an accident. Honest."

"Solo, you are _absolutely_ the_ worst _babysitter in the _history_ of this galaxy. You are aware that I will have to punish you for failing so utterly, and so completely, in that one, simple little task I assigned to you?"

"Pu...punish?" Han stuttered out. "But I thought you gave up the dark side. Right?"

Anakin swung his face to Calrissian again. "Baron? Do you have a personal tailor?"

"Of course."

"Good. Send them to Solo's room at once. Have them take measurements, and then design outfits. Once the designs are ready, I will approve which ones they will sew. Are those instructions clear?"

"Yes."

"Good." Anakin started to turn and leave, then stopped and looked back. "Luke, Mara, and Leia and that... _Corellian, _will be formally dining with me and Padmé tonight. Solo will be dressed appropriately." Then he stalked away.

Luke looked over at the silent smuggler. "Your punishment is going to be dressing like Lando? Wow... that's cruel."

"Hey!" Lando protested. "I resent that!"

* * *

Four hours later...

Leia knocked on Mara's door before opening the replacement lock and sticking her head inside. "Mara?"

"I'm here," the redhead replied, coming out of the refresher, toweling her hair. "I still don't understand why your parents want to meet me, anyway."

The Princess shrugged, hoping her senses wouldn't betray Anakin's plans to set Mara and Luke up as a couple. Instead of replying, she held out a box. "I've been down to the shops. I hope you like what I've picked out."

"I'm sure it's fine," the Imperial replied, taking the box and throwing it on the bed without looking at it. "I've never been much of a fashion plate."

After a moment, Leia cleared her throat. "Okay. I'll leave you to get dressed. Luke will be here in about an hour to escort you to dinner."

"I can't tell you how excited I am," Mara said, trying to work sarcasm into her tone. After her near death experience, and Luke's confession of love, Mara had felt too stunned to think straight. Now, hours later, she'd had time to calm down and reflect on what had transpired. If she were to tell the truth, actually she _was_ looking forward to seeing the young Jedi, but was also prepared to die a slow death before admitting it. There was no way she was going to start fawning over that Jedi just because he was cute, had gorgeous blue eyes, mentioned the word 'love', and had saved her life. Not a chance. Each and everyone of those seven hells of Corellia would freeze over first. "Tell your brother not to keep me waiting, Princess. I'm not the patient sort."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the buzzer on Leia's door sounded, and she heard Han talking to Threepio. Stepping out into the main room, Leia nearly burst into laughter. Somehow, in less than five hours, the tailors had designed, cut and sewn an entire 'uniform' for Solo. The entire outfit was sharply cut, with dark gray slacks, a high collar and form fitting, light gray tunic, with rows of silver buttons that must have taken at least fifteen minutes to close.

"Your father hates me," Han mumbled, looking forlorn. Then he gave a half smile. "But you look great, Princess."

Leia twirled around in her floor length light peach silk gown, accented with glittering, iridescent jewels. "I haven't had a dress like this since..." Her smile faded away as memories of Alderaan came back.

Stepping forward, Han wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. "I know." When she looked up, he bent over and kissed her, slowly and passionately.

Drawing back, Leia met his intense gaze. Chewie was in his own room, and for a change there was no one to interrupt them, so it was finally time to ask the question she'd wanted to ask for days. "Did you mean what you said before?"

"What did I say?"

Cheeks flushed, she averted her eyes, trying to keep her temper in check. "On Naboo. You told me you loved me, but I don't know if you really meant it." If he laughed her off, she wasn't sure if she would crawl into the floor vent, or punch him.

Suddenly, he recalled the quick comment that he'd made in the rush of the moment. "I love you," he assured her quietly.

"Really?"

Han laughed. "Really, truly."

"I love you too, flyboy."

"Really?" he repeated her question, barely able to believe that a Princess could fall for a guy like him.

"Really, truly," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Does this mean you'll talk to your father about lifting my punishment?"

Leia stepped back, appraising the outfit. "I doubt it. I like you dressed up." She tugged on his hand, smiling at his defeated expression. "We'd better go. If we're late for this dinner, Anakin will think of something else to torture you with."

* * *

When Mara opened her door, Luke's jaw dropped. Dressed in an emerald green dress made of satin and pearl beads, with her hair loose and waving down her back, there was little resemblance between Mara Jade the assassin, and Mara Jade the woman. "Shut your mouth, Skywalker," Mara said with a little smirk. "Or you might catch one of those thrantas Lando was telling us about."

He shut his mouth, swallowing hard. "You look, um, wonderful."

The Imperial glanced over Luke's outfit of black slacks and green shirt that was suspiciously close to hers in color. "Did your sister pick out your clothes?"

"She helped. I'm not too good at shopping," he admitted reluctantly.

"I guess that explains why we're a matching set, then."

Luke struggled not to blush. "I'd be honored to have people think I'm a match for you."

"After this morning, I'd have to say you're more than a match," she answered truthfully, thinking back to how close she'd come to dying.

The Jedi held out his elbow. "Are you ready to go?"

Mara took his offered arm, surprised at how comfortable the sensation felt. "Sure, farmboy. Let's get this over with."

Together, they headed for the lift.

* * *

Han entered the upper suite with Leia by his side. His eyes took in the expensive furnishings, the airy, open feel of the large entryway. Then he watched as Anakin walked toward them, holding the hand of a petite, beautiful woman dressed in a sky blue, embroidered taffeta gown. Han wasn't surprised that mother and daughter resembled each other, both in coloring and height.. or lack of height, if you were being technical.

She stuck her hand out, smiling. "So you must be Leia's Corellian."

"Han Solo," the smuggler replied, taking her hand in a firm grip, aware that Leia was blushing over the introduction. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Out of the corner of his eye, Han could see Anakin nodding in approval. He knew that the former Sith was carefully watching, waiting for him to make a slip.

"My husband speaks very highly of you, Han," Padmé said, noting Han's somewhat incredulous look. "And yes, he did tell me what an awful job you made of babysitting, but minor flaws like that can be corrected. Can't they?"

"Uh. Yes."

He was spared further comments when the lift opened again - this time Luke and Mara exited. It took all of Han's willpower not to openly gape at the suddenly stunning Mara Jade. Everyone was so dressed up, it was like they were attending some fancy ball instead of just having a family dinner.

"Mother," Luke said, nodding toward Mara. "This is Mara Jade. Mara, I'd like you to meet my mother, Padmé Amidala Skywalker."

"Mrs. Skwalker," Mara said formally, but not taking the woman's grasp.

Padmé dropped her hand. Anakin was correct - it was going to take quite an effort to crack this woman's defenses. At the same time, she could see the way Luke was staring at Mara, so obviously smitten by the Imperial. If Luke loved her, then it would be worth the time it took to change her attitude. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Jade. Why don't we all be seated at the table, since dinner is about ready."

* * *

The formal meal was served with Han and Leia seated on one side of the table, Luke and Mara across from them, with Padme on the opposite end from Anakin, who could not join them in eating the tasty meal. Most of the conversation was initiated by Padmé asking polite, general questions. She asked Han about his ship, and how he knew Baron Calrissian. She asked Mara if she had any friends her own age. However, even that mundane question earned her a glare from the redhead, and the curt response that she didn't need friends.

Finally Han asked a question of his own that had been bothering him for sometime. "Anakin, don't you think there might have been someone that recognized you when we landed here, and will tell the Emperor - like Fett did when he saw you on Tatooine?"

"I would not have jeopardized my wife in such a manner. Once we entered Cloud City, I used the Force to disguise my appearance. People did not see Darth Vader, only a tall, nondescript man walking with your group. I did not sense that anyone recognized Princess Leia, or you either, Solo." Anakin then added, "I have also asked Calrissian to dispose of Fett's ship, check all outgoing messages, and find an inside hanger to store the _Falcon_. Tomorrow, you and your Wookiee will move your ship there."

He turned to his son. "After dinner, you will retrieve the droids and the Wookiee. From now on, we will all be living in Padmé's apartment complex. There are plenty of bedrooms, and it will be more secure. The less we are seen on the common area levels, the less chance there will be that someone will recognize us."

"I agree," Luke said, nodding. "Have you heard about Jar Jar's condition yet?"

It was Padmé that answered her son. "The doctors have unthawed him successfully, but he's rather... distressed. He keeps screaming that he wants to go home to Naboo, and that Cloud City is a terrible place for Gungans."

"Unfortunately, that cannot be allowed," Anakin told them. "The Emperor knows he's a link to Padmé, so he must stay with us until I am healed, and we can rejoin the Rebels."

Luke saw his mother visibly tense at that comment. "Mother? Don't you want to help the Rebellion?"

"No... that's not it," she lied. "I'm just concerned about the Moorlands. They have been forced to go into hiding, and Dormé is worried. Her parents aren't young, you know."

"Are the Moorlands coming here?" Leia asked.

"No." Padmé shook her head. "After their experience with your father, they declined to come to Cloud City."

"Can't imagine why _that_ would make them hesitate," Han muttered under his breath.

"What did you say,_ son_?" Anakin questioned, rather loudly.

"Nothing."

"I didn't think so."

"Anakin!" Padmé said, trying to remain serious. "You really have to stop intimidating the poor Captain. He'll never propose to Leia if you keep scaring him."

"_What_?" Leia shouted, looking at her mother. "Propose?" She turned to a wide-eyed Han. "You plan on proposing to me?"

"Anakin has had a lengthy discussion with Han about marrying you, dear," the older woman said sweetly, watching as Han slumped down in his chair. "Don't slouch, dear," she told Han firmly. "It's very unbecoming."

"Is that what he was talking to you about?" Leia demanded, glaring at Han as he sat up straight in his chair. "He was_ ordering _you to propose marriage to me?"

"I think so... it's all a bit foggy, actually."

"It was_ not _exactly an order," Anakin said defensively. "Just a suggestion."

By this time, Mara was laughing so hard she was holding her sides, and Luke was having a hard time not joining her.

"I don't see that this is so funny, Luke," his sister shouted over the table at him. "Not since Anakin has asked me to help fix you up with Mara!"

"Leia!" Anakin said, appalled that his daughter would spill that out. "You're not supposed to tell them!"

"What are you saying?" Mara gasped, standing up, all the amusement gone from her expression. "Your family is planning out _my _future? You think you have the right to tell me who I'm going to marry?" She turned her furious eyes down to Luke. "Is that why you gave me that idiotic line about falling in love with me?"

"No... I meant it, Mara... I wasn't lying to you!" Luke tried explaining. "It wasn't a... line."

"You already told her you loved her? That's the way to go," Han encouraged his friend, who was now looking mortified.

"No one manipulates Mara Jade!" Jade yelled at Luke. "I'm not some mindless drone!"

"Palpatine's been manipulating you for years," Anakin pointed out, folding his arms across his chest. "You will be staying with us while Luke and Leia train as Jedi, whether you like it or not. If we have to keep you locked up, that will be your choice, Jade."

"I hate you, and your family." Mara hissed, picking up her half-filled wine glass and tossing the contents in Luke's face. Then she stormed away from the dining table, heading into the nearest refresher unit.

"If you're serious about this woman, you're gonna have to learn how to duck, kid," Han deadpanned.

Slowly, Luke used his white napkin and wiped the red wine off his face. "She really likes to do that, doesn't she?" Standing up and moving away from the table he mumbled, "I think I'll go get Chewie and the droids now."

Padmé stood up, looking at her husband. "We need to talk to Mara, dear. We have to fix this mess."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"You'll think of something. And you _really_ do need to stop threatening people," she replied, waving at him to follow as she headed down the hall toward the refresher. Sighing, Anakin stood up and tagged after his wife.

Han leaned back in his chair, balancing on the back legs. "Ya know, Sweetheart," he drawled out as he unbuttoned the top of his tight collar. "I think I might just fit in with your crazy family after all."

"Is that your version of a proposal, Solo?" Leia said jokingly, rubbing her tired eyes. It had been a very full day after all, what with meeting her mother, and almost getting killed by Boba Fett.

"If you want it to be, it is."

Leia focused her gaze on the Corellian. For once, he wasn't smirking - he looked completely serious. "You'd faint if I said 'yes'."

He moved forward, dropping the front chair legs to the floor so he could lean closer. "Let's find out," he whispered, his voice low and husky.

"Yes."

Han didn't faint. He kissed her instead.

* * *

Halfway across the galaxy...

"They haven't contacted us for weeks," the man said. "Perhaps the Imperials killed them."

The woman shook her head. "It wouldn't be that easy, darling. I wish it were. Blast those Jedi for always showing up just when you think they're all dead."

"He was young, and untrained. It wasn't likely he'd given us much trouble."

"Jedi are always trouble. Jedi and Sith are both nothing but trouble. We only had two Sith left to deal with, and then young Skywalker shows up." She sighed. "I'm just glad Obi-Wan Kenobi died before he left the Death Star. Still, who knows how many more are hiding out there?"

The Corellian leaned back, folding his arms across his chest. "I still think Vader might have taken care of the boy and the Princess."

"I hope you're right," she replied, her mouth a tight line. "Good riddance to both of them. The High and Mighty Princess would have been just as much a problem as a Jedi."

"Are you sure we have enough people are on our side? We need at least half the fighters to support us once Palpatine is dead," he pointed out.

"We have enough. Soon, I will be the new leader of the galaxy," the woman reassured him. "Which sounds better, darling - Queen or Empress?"

"I'd rather be a King than a Emperor," he said with a laugh.

"Then King you will be. Now, let's stop talking..." She reached over to her partner, her lover, and for a while they both forgot about their ambitious plans.


	10. Chapter 10

_Interludes_

**Two months later**...

Anakin watched as his children practiced with lightsabers, although he wasn't paying much attention, since he was thinking about being whole again. He thought about that a great deal lately. His cloned cells were doing extremely well. Legs, arms, lungs... all growing in large tanks, and soon they would be ready to graft to his body. Even new skin was being grown. Anakin was looking forward to a face without scars, a head that would actually sprout hair. He could hold his wife in his arms, kiss her lips...

He smiled, mulling over Padmé's request that Han and Leia get married before they all rejoined the Rebellion. He hadn't relayed that request to the Corellian or Leia, not wanting to press the issue. It was amazing enough that the ex-smuggler had actually proposed to Leia that first night on Cloud City. Of course, marriage would not mean babies - at least not yet. Palpatine had to be disposed of first, or any Force-strong children would be in grave danger. That would not do at all.

There was also the problem of Mara and Luke. If only Leia hadn't been so impulsive, and told Mara about his plans. After Luke had rescued her on the platform, she might have softened and fallen for the young Jedi. Unfortunately, Leia's remark had driven Mara away, and Anakin had not been able to 'fix things', despite his wife's request. Luke had been trying to make amends with Mara - Anakin knew that for a fact. He was always kind to Mara, always the perfect gentleman. Another woman would have melted after eight weeks of close contact with his son, but not Mara Jade. She had to be one of the most stubborn people in the galaxy, and someone always had to be on guard, making sure she didn't try to escape. Mara had made a few attempts, but to Anakin they seemed half-hearted attempts, like she really didn't want to leave. At least she hadn't tried killing any of them.

If Anakin knew for certain she was no longer under the Emperor's influence, he could train her as a Jedi, and Padmé would be able to arrange the double wedding she so desperately wanted to have happen. Padmé was convinced a large, extended family, made up of a cross-section of society, would help their cause. The people of the galaxy would welcome Jedi-King Anakin, Queen Padmé, their children and children's spouses - Jedi-Prince Luke and Princess Mara, Jedi-Princess Leia and Prince Han. Of course, she had told Anakin with a coy smile, as soon as Palpatine was gone, and their children married, both Mara and Leia should become pregnant as quickly as possible. Then the Royal image would be complete. Anakin wondered how, exactly, his wife would tell their children it was time to start having babies. He hoped she wouldn't expect_ him _to relay _that_ message.

Anakin stood up. "That will be enough practice," he informed his children. "Your mother will not want us to be late for lunch." He smiled as Luke and Leia both left the room. Yes, things were going just as Padmé had predicted.

He entered their bedroom, pleased to see his wife humming as she applied her lipstick.

"I haven't seen you this happy since the day we married."

"I am happy," Padmé admitted. "Pretty soon, you will be whole again. Then we can finally be husband and wife - the way it should have always been."

"When are you planning on telling Luke and Leia?"

Padmé sighed. "We could have told Luke already, but Leia... Leia is still suspicious of our motives. That's why I'm pushing her to marry."

"I still don't understand how that will change her mind," Anakin said. "But I am doing as you ask, my love. Every time I sense that they are becoming too... physical, I send in Threepio to break them up."

"Good. Keeping them from becoming intimate will make them want to get married, and once she is married, she will want to start a family," his wife explained. "When that desire begins, Leia will finally understand...then we can tell her. Leia will want the same things for her children that I want for ours."

"We still have time. The operations won't happen for another six months."

"But once the surgeries are done, we must find the Rebel base. Leia must know the truth before we return. Or that woman will start in again with her lies."

"This time, Leia will be able to sense the truth, and see Mon Mothma for what she is. You worry too much," Anakin tried to reassure her.

"Perhaps."

* * *

**One month later**...

Staring out of the tall window, Han half listened as Lando argued with Jar Jar.

"PURE'SA SABACC!" Jar Jar yelled loudly, throwing down his wide variety cards, face side up.

"That's not pure sabacc! That's nothing at all," Lando growled, unsuccessfully trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice. "How many times do we have to go over the damn rules?"

"Mesa tries remembera," Jar Jar whimpered. "Dis games heres so hard'ta unner stands."

Chewie tossed his cards on the table in disgust. *Maybe the hiding game with Threepio was a better idea for Jar Jar.*

Jar Jar burst into tears, which he'd been doing quite a bit in the past three months. The carbon freezing experience had changed the bouncy, happy Gungan into a clingy, depressed Gungan. Han wasn't sure which version was worse. "Yousa alls hate'n mesa!"

"We do not hate you," Lando said, trying to calm Jar Jar. "It's just annoying to keep repeating the rules - over and over. And over."

That didn't make Binks feel better. He stood up, scattering all the cards before rushing out of the room, sobbing loudly, and yelling, "Mesa wanna goe'n homes!"

Lando coughed nervously. "I have a business to run. Nice card game. I had bundles of fun, Han - just like always." The Cloud City Administrator quickly left, leaving Han and Chewie sitting at the table.

"I feel like a prisoner," Han mumbled after Calrissian was gone. "Three months trapped here ... I'm losin' my krethin' mind, Chewie."

*We've gone through this before. The Princess is not forcing you to stay.*

"I'm not leaving without her," he replied sullenly.

The Corellian thought back over the months spent on Cloud City, and it wasn't even at the halfway point. While Anakin was occupied with training Luke and Leia, Padmé Skywalker had made Han and Mara her personal projects. Han decided that Mara was the lucky one, since Padmé had only been trying to be her friend and confidant. He certainly gave Padmé a lot of points for trying, since the assassin wasn't exactly warming up to any of them.

Unfortunately for the Corellian, he had been an entirely different type of mission for the Nabooian. She had given him one classic novel after the other, insisting that he read them, then have lengthy, in-depth discussions over the tiniest, stupidest details - probably just to make sure he'd actually read the dull things. She had given him lessons in art, politics, and various ancient cultures, which had bored him to tears. She had instructed him how to talk, walk, and properly sit and eat - all the things she thought would be necessary toward becoming a proper husband. One day, she had given Han a book of poetry, and he'd put his foot down - hard - informing her in no uncertain terms he'd rather get frozen in carbonite than read a poem. Real Men... Corellian MEN, he'd shouted (so loudly he was surprised Anakin hadn't come storming into the room to defend his wife), did NOT read poems! Amazingly enough, Padmé had taken the poetry book out of his hands, and never brought up the subject again. Sometimes you had to pick your battles, and Han was glad to know he'd won at least one of them.

Then there were the problems he was having with Leia. They were allowed time alone together, but every time Han made moves on the Princess, Threepio would enter the room interrupting their romantic trysts. Without a doubt, Han knew that Anakin was behind these well-timed disruptions. Why did Anakin want him engaged to Leia, yet at the same time, keep them from becoming intimate?

All this was driving Han crazy, but whenever Leia came into the room, he knew all of it was worth it.

* * *

**One month later...**

After taking a quick shower, Leia dressed in simple slacks and a loose blouse. She checked her appearance in the mirror, satisfied with her looks. Sixteen weeks of constant training had gotten her into great physical shape. Her mental state was another matter entirely. The Princess worried about the Rebellion, and the infrequent reports she heard regarding their battles with the Empire. Anakin kept reassuring her that they could do much more to defeat Palpatine as well-trained Jedi, and besides, he would not be able to join the Rebellion if they knew he had once been Darth Vader.

She was pleased with her progress toward becoming a Jedi, and knew her father was proud of her. Luke was doing very well too, even though her brother was constantly pining over Jade. Leia wished she could just lock them up together in a small room, then hope they could work things out between them. But that plan might be fatal for Luke, she'd decided. Sometimes Leia felt guilty for having pushed Mara into running away that first day on Cloud City. Things might have been different if only she'd kept her mouth shut.

Padmé had been giving subtle hints about setting a wedding date, which annoyed the Princess endlessly. Wasn't it her and Han's wedding, not her mother's? Poor Han was being driven crazy by her mother and father. If he left her, Leia wouldn't be able to blame him. It must be a testimonial to the extent of his love for her that Han hadn't run away, screaming, from Cloud City. He frequently complained to Leia about how her parents were trying to make him into something he was not. She wasn't at all sure, if the situation were reversed, that she'd be nearly as tolerant. Leia knew how frustrated Han was feeling about this confinement, and the fact they could never do anything more than kiss. It was driving her nuts, too.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Maybe it _was_ time to talk to Han about setting a wedding date. Then if Threepio interrupted them, she'd gladly help Han push the droid out of a window.

* * *

**One week later...**

If the last four months had driven Han Solo to distraction with the confinement, the experience had been just the opposite for Mara Jade.

For the first time in her life, she was not under any orders or obligations. She didn't wake up in the middle of the night worrying about her upcoming assignment. The nightmares that had always plagued her sleep were finally fading away. But along with this freedom was coming the slow realization of what she had done over the past several years. The lives she had taken without a second thought, just because Palpatine ordered it, were starting to weigh heavily on her conscience.

Mara Jade couldn't picture herself ever serving the Emperor again. Although, if she went back at this point, he would kill her with Force-lightning, and laugh as she screamed in agony. Mara had no doubt about this, because she'd seen it happen to others too many times with her own eyes.

Luke's mother had been kind and sweet to her, and Leia was becoming like the sister she never had. At first, Mara resented both women. Then, after a while, it felt nice. Padmé always asked her opinion, told her stories of her life growing up on Naboo. Leia shared jokes, and discussed odd things like hair and clothes. She was becoming Mara's friend. Mara Jade, who never had a friend in her life, suddenly had friends. And it felt good.

Just last night, Han and Leia had announced they would be getting married in one month, and Mara had felt a stab of jealousy as she watched them kiss. It occurred to her in that single moment...she wanted that kind of deep, committed love, too. And then she'd looked over at Luke, only to realize that maybe it was something she already had, but had been too blind to see it.

* * *

Artoo gave a warble as he watched Luke dressing for lunch. The young man smiled down indulgently at the little droid. "I know I'm taking a long time to get ready. But I want to look nice."

"Berrupp."

Luke glanced at the flat monitor on the table that translated Artoo's speech into basic. "Yes. For her."

More beeping then a long gurgle sound. "She's starting to like me, Artoo. I can feel it." Luke smiled, thinking about the past few weeks. He was almost certain Mara was warming up to him, and he had not repeated his earlier mistake of telling her that he loved her. It had been too soon to tell her that - he knew that, now. Luke could see that she watched him as he practiced with his lightsaber, and lately she had even joined him during the daily jogs he and Leia took around the upper floors. Leia had invited Han to run with them, but the Corellian had only laughed, stating the only time he ran was when something was chasing him.

He wished they could find some privacy, somewhere other than the library, or exercise room. Luke Skywalker wanted to ask Mara Jade out on a formal date. Somewhere like a public holo-show, or a restaurant, or a concert. If he could get her alone, away from the prying eyes of his family, he knew things would move forward. Instead, in order to protect their location, things had to remain as they were. Luke doubted his family would trust Mara enough to leave the apartment complex, anyway.

He heard a soft knock, then went to open his door. Mara was standing in the hallway, looking nervous.

"Is something the matter?"

"No."

"Then.." Luke never got his sentence finished.

Mara pushed him backwards, into his room. "Kiss me," she demanded.

"What?"

The redhead frowned. "Which of those two words didn't you understand, Farmboy?"

"But..."

Jade took things into her own hands, throwing her arms around Luke's neck, and kissing him senseless. Neither one noticed as Artoo quietly rolled away, and Threepio was not sent to interrupt them.

* * *

**One month later...**

The double wedding of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade, and Han Solo and Leia Organa was a very small affair. Only four humans, two droids, a Wookiee and a Gungan were witnesses to the event, which took place on a large balcony, overlooking the breathtaking view of seemingly endless blue skies and white clouds.

Both grooms were dressed in very formal, dark suits, and the brides were stunning in long satin gowns, with Leia dressed in a soft, pastel blue, while Mara wore a cream colored gown - the dresses appeared to match the backdrop of the sky.

Both Padmé and Anakin stood off to one side, holding hands, while Dormé stood next to Padmé. Chewie stood behind his friend and partner; on the other side of the two couples stood the droids and Jar Jar Binks, who kept sniffing loudly and using his ear as a tissue to wipe his nose. Even Threepio and Artoo had been cleaned and polished for the occasion.

* * *

Days before...

A week earlier, when Han had asked Lando if there was a priest or some official on Cloud City that would be able to perform the ceremony, Lando had grinned widely, and held his arms outstretched. "You're looking at one."

"You're no priest, Calrissian," Han groused back. "Unless you won the title in a card game."

Lando gave Han a mock-hurt look. "As the rightful owner of Cloud City, one of my legal rights is the ability to marry people. If you don't believe me, I can show you the deed."

"So you _did_ win the title in a card game?"

"Technicalities. I'm still the lawful Administrator, and I can perform weddings."

"You'll marry us, then?"

The Baron looked thoughtfully at the ceiling as he tapped his chin. "Preside over the nuptials of that low down, worthless Han Solo and the beautiful Princess of Alderaan? I'm not sure I could do that with a clear conscience." His grin got wicked. "That seems like cruel and unusual punishment for Leia, if you ask me."

Han wasn't amused. "Forget it, Calrissian. I'll think of something else."

"I'm kidding. Can't you take a joke anymore?"

The Corellian sighed, and sat down heavily on the sofa. "Leia's parents are drivin' me crazy, Lando. Padmé and Anakin want me to change, and it ain't gonna work. I'm too set in my ways, and I didn't grow up with anyone expecting me to act all fancy and snobby. I _hate_ fancy and snobby."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Leia fell in love with you before you came to Cloud City, right? If she wanted some proper, polite, well-dressed, neatly groomed, articulate - "

"You can stop now. I get it." Han ran his hands across his face. "I love her... and I can't stop thinking she's too good for me."

"This is pre-wedding jitters. She's not too good for you - the two of you are meant to be. Don't over-analyze love." The gambler waved his hand in the general direction of Luke's room. "Look at Mara Jade, Imperial assassin, who fell in love with Luke Skywalker, the moisture-farmer-turned-Jedi. The odds of that happening were just as overwhelming as a Princess and a smuggler falling in love."

"True," Han said. "But Jade and the kid get to spend hours and hours alone... and Anakin never sends in Goldenrod to throw cold water on_ them!_"

Lando laughed. "It's the old double standard. A father's proud of his son's prowess, and protective of his daughter's virtue."

"When I'm a father, I'll never act like that." Han frowned in concern as Lando clutched his heart, his face contorted in pain. "What's the matter? Do you need a doctor?"

"No," he gasped. "I just had a terrible vision ...a dozen miniature Han Solos were running amok on Cloud City... it's my worst nightmare."

"I hope Binks decides to move to Cloud City... permanently."

* * *

Days later...

Dressed in a dark blue suit with gold pin-stripes, his matching cape draped jauntily over one shoulder, Baron Calrissian smiled at the nervous Corellian. In one hand, Lando held a silver scepter with a small, ornate cup fastened to the top. "Han Solo, please present your case to Leia Organa."

It was at this point, Han Solo turned to his bride, taking her small hands in his own. "I'm not too good with words, Sweetheart, and I ain't some fancy, high-born prince." He heard Anakin grunt, but ignored it and continued, "I know I'll make mistakes, and sometimes embarrass you, but I'll never do it on purpose. Most of the time, anyway. All I can tell you is that you've become part of my soul, and I'll spend the rest of my life protecting you and loving you. Will you accept me as your husband?"

"Yes, I will," Leia replied softly, her eyes tearing up.

"Leia Organa, at this time, please present your case to Han Solo."

"Han, I don't want a fancy prince, and I don't care about any man that can quote ancient poetry - I only want you. I've known from the beginning that you try your best to hide a caring heart beneath bluster and bravado. You can't hide that heart from me. I promise to spent the rest of my life holding you, and loving you. Will you accept me as your wife?"

It was difficult to answer with his normal voice, since there was such a hard lump in this throat. "Yes, I will."

Lando turned to Luke, who was smiling broadly. The past five months had changed everyone, and the young Jedi was no exception. It amazed the Baron how much Luke had matured, how much confidence he now exuded.

He repeated the same lines, grinning as Luke spoke his prepared speech with complete joy.

"Mara Jade, I've been in love with you since the first moment I laid eyes on you, even though you were soaking wet and so angry at everyone in the galaxy. The Force knew you were destined to win my heart, and you accomplished that with no effort. Marriage is never easy, and we'll certainly have our disagreements, but I am absolutely certain that our love will prevail. Will you accept this Farmboy as your husband?"

Mara laughed. "Yes, I will... farmboy."

Lando smiled, shaking his head. "Mara Jade, at this time, please present your case to Luke Skywalker."

Taking a deep breath, Mara said, "I never believed in love, until you opened my eyes. I never knew happiness, until you came into my life. You saved me, Jedi Luke Skywalker, from a lifetime of loneliness and despair, and for that you have my undying love and gratitude. I will proudly stand by your side, help you in any way I can, for each and every day the Force grants me another day of life. Will you accept me as your wife?"

"Yes! I certainly will!" Luke enthused, to everyone's amusement.

The Baron stepped forward, holding out the staff with the cup. "Each of you now may offer the other a sip of the wine, and by doing so, take this final step toward becoming one."

Han stepped forward and took the cup, then offered it to Leia, who took a small sip. Then the Princess took the staff, tipping it toward Han's lips. Then it was passed to Luke, then finally to Mara, who gave her new husband the cup to sip.

"Hey, kid," Han said, feigning shock. "She didn't throw it on you!"

"Don't think it didn't cross my mind," Luke replied with a laugh.

"Very funny," Mara said. "Keep laughing, and I might have to demonstrate my new and improved lightsaber techniques on you."

"Okay," Lando inserted before the wedding could dissolve into any sort of argument. "I, Baron Lando Calrissian, hereby declare the marriage of Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo, and the marriage of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker to be official and completed. You may seal your life bonds with a kiss."

And so they kissed... until Chewie lifted Han and Leia up into a huge, bone-crushing embrace, and Jar Jar threw his long arms around Luke and Mara, sobbing hysterically.

Padmé looked up into her husband's mask as she dabbed at her tears. "I just knew we could make our dreams come true," she whispered. "This is everything I wanted for our children." After a second, she added, "Almost everything, anyway."

"Soon, we will finally be able to tell them the truth," Anakin said softly. "And hope they can accept their destiny."

* * *

That night.

The small group had celebrated the nuptials for long hours, until finally Lando made his exit. Shortly after he left, Dormé went to her room, then Chewie left for his quarters.

Han smiled down at his new wife. "Do you think we can manage to make it through the night uninterrupted?" He felt a large, gloved hand come down on his shoulder, and he looked back at his father-in-law. "Maybe I should be asking you that question," he mumbled.

"Threepio will not be bothering you, son." Anakin paused, unable to resist he added, "Jar Jar might be paying a visit, though."

"WHAT!"

Jar Jar spoke up, "Mesa gonna stays in Hans an' Princess Leia's rooma?"

The Corellian stalked up to Binks, pointing his finger in the Gungan's face. "If you come anywhere _near_ our room, I'll tie your ears to the balcony ledge and let you dangle off Cloud City."

Eyes wide, Jar Jar backed away from the crazy human that was making terrible threats. Dangling by his ears off Cloud City sounded _almost _as bad as carbonite. "Mesa goes to my owns rooma, nows... nightsie!"

"That was mean, Han," Leia said, trying not to laugh as she led Han down the hallway toward their bedroom. She stopped and turned around at the doorway, smiling. "Goodnight, everyone. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon..._ maybe_." Then Leia pushed Han into their bedroom and followed him in, locking the door behind them.

Mara grasped Luke's fingers, looking at Padmé. "Thank you for all that you've done for us," she told her mother-in-law sincerely. After all, Padmé had treated her with nothing but kindness over the last five months. She certainly had not pushed Mara in anyway to marry Luke, although the older woman had gently hinted that a double wedding would be very romantic. Mara had thought that Leia would want the day to herself, but oddly, the Princess had quickly agreed with her mother. Then, somehow, the arrangements had been made, and before Mara Jade knew it, she had a wedding dress and her name frosted on top of a cake. She was not quite sure how it had happened so quickly, especially considering the fact that Luke had never even officially proposed to her.

None of that mattered to Luke as he pulled at Mara's hand. All he cared about was that Mara had, magically, ended up his wife. "Come on, Mara. We can't let Han and Leia get too much of a head start, can we?"

"Luke!" Mara said, appalled at his forward behavior in front of Padmé and Anakin.

Anakin laughed. "Go on, you two. This is your wedding night. Just try to keep it quiet, because us old people need our sleep."

"I don't know about you, dear," Padmé scoffed. "But I don't consider myself old. And when you get out of that suit, you won't be getting much sleep for a while."

Mara rolled her eyes as she looked at Luke. "Just what did I get myself into?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Three months later**...

Luke and Leia entered their parents' bedroom, glancing worriedly at each other. This was the first time they had been invited into this room, which was equipped with a large, orb-shaped chamber to allow Anakin to remove his suit for brief periods of time.

Both Padmé and Anakin sat on a sofa, and motioned they should sit in soft chairs opposite them.  
"You are probably wondering why we asked to speak to you in private," Padmé started out, rubbing her hands together in a nervous gesture. "Please, sit down."

"Is this about Father's surgery tomorrow?" Luke asked as he sat. That's what he had assumed, since Anakin would get his new lungs, and skin to replace the facial scarring first. Then, after a few weeks, the arms would be replaced, and lastly the legs. If everything went as planned, in eight short weeks Anakin Skywalker would be whole, without any need for machines or artificial prosthetics.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

The older woman stood up and began pacing. "This is going to be so hard for me to tell you. Especially telling you, Leia."

The Princess felt a chill of foreboding. "Please just say it, Mother."

"The Rebellion is not what you think it is," she spilled out hurriedly. "At least not all of them." Leia's face got hard, but she said nothing so Padmé continued. "I know that the people in the Command posts are your friends, dear. But they've been using you, and at least half of the other Rebels, for their own purposes."

"Do you have names?" Luke questioned.

"Mon Moth - " she started before Leia interrupted.

"No!" Leia stood up and approached her mother. "Whatever you're hearing, it's wrong. Mon Mothma is a great leader. I know that Bel Iblis thinks she's out for her own ends, but he's wrong, too. She only wants what's best for the galaxy... a democracy."

"Mon Mothma is a power hungry despot," Anakin said, defending his wife's story. "She is an expert at manipulating people, just like Palpatine. The only difference is she doesn't have the Force."

Luke looked up at his sister, able to easily see how this was upsetting her. "Leia, our parents are telling us the truth. Use the Force, and you'll be able to sense it."

"Who else?" Leia questioned, sitting back down as a wave of nausea swept over her. This could not be true. It just _couldn't_.

"Mon Mothma's lover - General Crix Madine is the other leader. And they have a good portion of the fighters in their corner, as well."

"Is General Rieekan in on this, too?" she asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"No," Anakin replied. "Rieekan has no idea what Mon Mothma and General Madine have planned after the Emperor is removed from power. We're hoping he will side with us, once he understands the truth."

"What about Wedge?" Luke asked, thinking about all the friends he'd made during the six months he'd spent as a pilot. "Whose side is he on?"

Padmé went over to her desk and retrieved a flimsy, looking down the list of names. "No, Wedge Antilles is not working for Mon Mothma. The man that oversees the fighters recruited for Mothma and Madine is a man named Janson. Wes Janson."

"Wes?" Luke sputtered out. "I can't believe that! He's not like that... Wes is a good guy. He's always joking around, and everyone likes him."

"He certainly wouldn't want to make enemies in his position, would he?" Anakin shot back. "If he behaves the way you describe, that would be a great cover."

"How did you get this list?" Leia questioned. "It could have been planted. By the Emperor himself."

"Who do you trust, Leia?" Anakin asked his daughter. "Besides Luke and Han... who is the person you _most_ trust?"

"General Rieekan," she answered without hesitation.

"Yes, I suppose he's high on the list," Padmé agreed. "But we were thinking about a ... closer friend, someone that has been working as a spy for the Rebellion for a long time. This person was recruited by Garm Bel Iblis to infiltrate Mon Mothma's group."

"I don't know..."

"I think you do," Anakin said. "Her name is Winter Emalani."

"Who is this Winter Emalani?" Luke asked, looking at his sister.

"My best friend," she replied, so softly they could barely hear her speak. "We grew up together on Alderaan. She's like Dormé is to our Mother." Leia turned her haunted brown eyes to Padmé. "Mon Mothma knows how close Winter is to me...why would she trust her?"

"Your friend is an excellent spy, Leia, and an excellent actor. All she had to do was tell Mothma how much she resented growing up as your handmaiden, how much she hated you, and then she was quickly accepted inside Mothma's circle. Mon Mothma could easily believe that resentment is true, because of how much she hated me when we were both your age, and both serving in the Senate."

"Does Mon Mothma know you're my birth-mother?"

"I don't know. It's possible that Bail trusted her enough to tell her, but it hardly matters. When you're so full of hate and resentment yourself, it's easy to believe others have the same emotions. And Mothma resents you because of your friendship with General Rieekan, dear. She sees you as a threat to her plans."

"The list was compiled by Winter, passed to Garm, and then to the Moorlands, then finally to Padmé," Anakin informed them. "If you trust your friend, then you must believe the list is valid."

"How did Bel Iblis find out about Mon Mothma's plans to begin with, before he recruited Winter?"

"He never trusted Mothma," Anakin said. "He deliberately sent one of his best pilots into the Rebel ranks, to have him snoop around, make comments about how much he liked and admired Mothma, but not Rieekan. That pilot, I believe his name is Tycho something, was quickly recruited by Janson."

"Garm was instrumental in hiding me during the early days of Palpatine's reign," Padmé told them. "Once he knew for a fact what was happening inside the Rebellion, he contacted me. It was then I took the risk to start sending my messages to Anakin, slowly trying to bring him back from the dark influence of the Emperor. I knew, unless Anakin rejected the dark side, either Palpatine or Mothma would rule the galaxy until they died of old age. Since they are both evil in their own way, neither choice is a good one."

"So, what are Mothma and Madine planning, exactly?" Luke asked. "Once the Rebels win, I mean?"

"In those first few days after Palpatine is gone, they will show their true colors," their mother answered. "They will state that since they were responsible for the evil Emperor's fall, they are now the true, just leaders. They will declare themselves Empress and Emperor - or probably Queen and King, just to put some mental distance between themselves and Palpatine."

"When we get back to the Rebellion, we can tell everyone their plans," Luke said. "Then it won't happen."

"If we do that, the Rebellion will self-destruct," Anakin told them. "They will lose half their fighters at once, and the internal bickering will destroy what remains. They will certainly be too weak to destroy the Empire."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"We must wait. Until after the Emperor is finished."

Leia shook her head. "Even if we unmask them as traitors directly after the Emperor is gone, we risk the same thing. A divided power infrastructure, and more civil war. Half the galaxy will think Mon Mothma is telling the truth, the other half will believe us."

"I don't think so," Padmé said, suddenly smiling. "We just need to give the galaxy a clear-cut choice as to who to pick. Queen Mon Mothma... or Queen Padme Skywalker, and her Royal family of Jedi Knights that brought down the Sith Emperor."

"So_ this _is what this is about? You want to have the rulership, instead of Mon Mothma?" Leia snapped out. "And here I just thought_ Anakin _was the power hunger parent."

"Mon Mothma wants complete power," Anakin said, standing up beside his wife. "Your Mother wants a democracy, with a permanent Royal Family as a _symbol_ of a united galaxy. There is a big difference, Leia, and you will not speak to your mother in such a disrespectful tone."

"Democracies take a long time to establish," Padmé reminded her children calmly. "That will never be able to happen with Mon Mothma as Queen. With us, it will. And beings like symbols; they have since the beginning of time. A Royal Family will represent a stability that elected officials cannot bring to them. Someone they can look to and trust. We will be the Royal Family they can trust, and we will never do anything to ruin that faith."

Luke put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "I think they're right. This plan will stop Mon Mothma in her tracks."

The Princess buried her face in her hands, trying to think of a way to argue against this insanity. But, for the life of her, she couldn't think of any alternatives. "Do we tell Han and Mara?"

"Not yet," Anakin answered her. "If they suspect, tell them the bare minimum without actually lying. Mara will sense a lie, and Solo is pretty astute too, even without the Force. Do your best to project confidence toward your spouses."

"They are an important part of our family," Padmé added. "But, for the time being, this must remain just between us. We will tell them the full story when we leave Cloud City."

"We'll do our best, Mother," Luke said.

* * *

The next day.

Leia felt Han's warm hand on her shoulder as she sat on the edge of the bed, staring out their bedroom window into the morning sunshine. "Anakin will be fine," he said, assuming she was thinking about the surgery her father was currently undergoing. "Luke told me this Force stuff can help heal him, once he has those new lungs inside his chest."

She turned around, burying her face against his shirt, then pulling open the fasteners so she could rest her cheek directly on his skin. "I love you."

He stroked her hair, feeling her lips pressing against his flesh, her hands pushing into his shirt then running up and down his back. "Leia," he groaned, trying to remind her of the fact they were expected out in the main living area, to wait out the surgery. "You'd better stop, or... or..."

"Or what?" Leia mumbled, her mouth now kissing the hollow at the base of his throat. Being with her husband she could forget about everything. The war, her parents, the subterfuge, even the dangerous surgery Anakin was having right at this moment.

"They're expecting us," Han managed to gasp, blinking his eyes hard as he tried to focus on something besides Leia. It wasn't working.

"So am I."

Confused, he asked, "What?"

"Expecting."

Han pulled back from Leia's embrace, staring into her face. "Expecting? As in...?"

"Yes. Expecting a baby."

"But... but... your parents told us not...yet."

Leia laughed, grabbing him again and pushing him down on the mattress. "Since when do we listen to my parents?"

"Never." He gave a worried sigh. "But your father's still gonna neuter me when he finds out."

* * *

Luke and Mara watched as Padmé paced the living area. "Where is Leia? She's supposed to be out here. Doesn't she care about her father? I realize she still thinks of Bail Organa as her_ true _father, but she should at least care enough about Anakin to wait with us."

"She'll be out," Luke promised, mentally reaching for his sister with the Force. A mistake. He quickly drew away, trying not to blush. Why in the stars would they be doing_ that_, right now? Mara caught his swift change in emotions, from reassuring his mother to complete embarrassment in less than a second.

Trying not to smirk, she leaned over and whispered in his ear while Padmé wasn't looking, "Blame Solo. It's easier that way."

Threepio was pacing as well, closely followed by Artoo. "Humans are so fragile compared to mechanicals, Artoo. It's so much more difficult to replace their parts. I certainly hope nothing goes wrong, but I also do not understand why he wishes to replace his mechanical parts with organic tissue. The odds of surviving a lung transplant are - "

The droid stopped talking as the door opened and the surgeon stepped into the room. "The lung transplant was a complete success. All we have to do is hope the body won't reject the organ. He's still having the skin grafts on his head and face, but that should be over in less than an hour," the Bothan doctor informed the family.

"Thank the Maker!" Threepio cried out happily as Artoo rocked on his 'foot.' "Master Skywalker will be fine, Artoo. Didn't I tell you everything would be fine?"

Padmé visibly slumped in relief. "When will he be able to breath without a respirator?"

"Directly after surgery, he will be placed in a bacta tank to aid the healing and prevent the transplanted tissue from scarring. After about three days in the tank, he will be taken out. At that point, he will be able to breath on his own," the doctor replied. "Then, in approximately two weeks, we can have the second operation and graft his new arms onto his body."

"And then his legs?"

The Bothan nodded. "That operation will be the last one, after the arms. Anakin Skywalker is about one month away from having a real body, instead of being half machine. I'll be back as soon as he's out of surgery."

The doctor left the room, and Luke stood up, putting his arms around his mother. "See? Everything is going fine. Trust the Force."

* * *

Three days later.

The first thing he felt was someone stroking his forehead. His eyes fluttered open, and Anakin found himself staring up into his wife's brown eyes. No mask distorted his view. The light was bright, and he blinked hard several times. "Padmé?" he croaked out. His own voice, without the respirator, sounded so strange.

"You're awake, Ani," she said, bending over and kissing his cheek. "How does it feel to breathe on your own?"

He took in a deep breath, smelling the antiseptic hospital room. "Fantastic. I never knew disinfectant could smell so sweet."

Padmé laughed, squeezing his mechanical hand. In two short weeks, that would change as well. "One operation down, two to go." She glanced over at the door. "Your children are waiting to see you."

"I want to see them, too," he whispered. "With my own eyes."

He watched as his wife stood up and went to the door. A moment later, Luke and Leia entered, looking nervous.

"Father," Luke spoke first. "You look... great."

"Thank you. I don't know if it's the truth, since I haven't seen a mirror."

Quickly, Padmé found a small mirror, handing it to her husband. "There. Now you'll know we're not just being kind."

The face staring back was not what he remembered. The handsome young man was gone, and in his place was a middle-aged gentleman with blue eyes. Blue eyes... not yellow-tinged like a Sith. Soft blond hair, mixed with gray, was sprouting from his head. The faint trace of eyebrows and eyelashes were beginning to show. The scars, which had been so deep, so awful, were now repaired and only light pink lines remained. Even those would fade as bacta gel worked its magic.

"You're a handsome man, Anakin," his daughter finally said.

"So much wasted time," was all he could think to say.

"We're not that old," Padmé reminded him again. "And we have the rest of our lives to make up for that lost time."

Luke bent down, and gave his father a hug, careful of the wires and tubes. "You're on the road to recovery, and pretty soon you'll be completely whole. Nothing will ever change that again."

Less sure of herself, Leia stepped forward to give Anakin a tentative hug as well. Without his mask, the last vestige of Darth Vader was gone. She felt him grasp her tightly, felt his tide of emotions as he held his daughter. When she pulled back he was looking at her oddly. "What's the matter?"

"You're pregnant."

"What?" Luke gasped, staring at his sister.

Padmé could only stare at Leia. "But... it's too soon," the older woman finally said.

"Too soon?" Leia asked, smiling. "I _am_ married now."

"But..." Padmé turned to look at her husband, eyes wide with concern. "Tell her!"

"Your mother is worried about Palpatine. He'll want to steal any Force sensitive children... especially if he knows they're my grandchildren."

"I'm only six weeks along," Leia replied. "Palpatine never has to know about my baby."

"It will revise our plans," Anakin told them. "Leia cannot be allowed to directly confront the Emperor while she is carrying a child."

Padmé stepped forward, hugging her daughter. "It's not that I'm unhappy... it's just that I worry..."

"I know, Mother," Leia said, hugging her back. "Things will work out."

Luke gave his sister a quick hug, as well. "Congratulations. Now Mara will want to have a baby."

"Please!" Padmé said. "First let's get rid of Palpatine. I do want lots of grandbabies, but not until we're finally safe from Siths."

Leia laughed. "Lots of them? I think Mara and I should have some say in how many." Then she smiled back at her father, who was looking thoughtful and pleased. "I'll be sure to tell Han you never threatened to neuter him. He'll be relieved."

"He's just lucky I found out while I was laid up."

* * *

**Two Months Later**...

"Hard to believe it's been only eleven months since we arrived at Cloud City," Anakin commented as he watched the porter droids loading up their satchels to take them to the _Millennium Falcon_. "Less than a year... we've found our family, trained our children as Jedi, watched them marry, and now Leia will be having a baby."

His wife looked up at her husband. He was still a tall man, but not nearly as towering as he'd been with artificial legs. "Not to mention getting you put back together. I still think we should wait another month before going to the Rebel base. It will allow you more time to heal."

Anakin shook his head, running his fingers through his short, but thick curly hair. "I'm fine, Padmé. Really. The doctors said I made an amazingly fast recovery, although with the Force, I'm not surprised it went so well. The sooner we can get to the Rebels, the sooner we can get rid of Palpatine."

"And Mon Mothma," Padmé added firmly. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when the entire Skywalker family shows up."

"It'll be hard to guess what will surprise her the most - the fact we're alive, or the fact Leia Organa is our daughter."

Padmé laughed. "Once we're in hyperspace, Han and Mara need to be told. And we'll need to go over our cover story, so everyone gets it correct." She looked over her shoulder at Jar Jar Binks, sitting forlornly on the sofa as the cases were being moved. "I feel bad Jar Jar has to stay here. He really wants to go home."

"He's safer here for the time being," Anakin answered. "You should have seen Lando's face when I told him Binks was staying on as his guest. For a second there, I thought he was going to throw himself off the City and into the clouds. At least Han got a good laugh out of it."

"I did try my best with that Corellian, dear," she said, sighing. "I don't think he's ever going to be a refined prince."

"I doubt it," the older man agreed. "It doesn't matter. I sort of like him the way he is, anyway."

"Then why did you let me spend months and months forcing the poor boy to read classic novels, and memorize the names of hundreds of dead artists and their works?"

Anakin gave a hearty chuckle. "Solo needed _something_ to keep himself occupied. Besides, just because I like him, doesn't mean I don't enjoy watching him suffer a bit."

"Ani! You're terrible!"

"That's why you love me."

* * *

Jar Jar Binks threw his arms around Luke, holding him tightly. "Mesa notsa wanna yousa to leave mesa!"

"You'll be fine, Jar Jar," Luke said patting the Gungan's back, while trying to disengage the strong grip. "Lando will take good care of you."

"Mesa wanna goes homes!" Jar Jar bellowed into the Jedi's ear. "Landos nots like'n mesa!"

"Sure he does," Han said, trying to make his voice cheery. "He already promised me he'd try to teach you how to play sabacc again."

Leia frowned, jabbing Han in his ribs. "And you won't have to stay on these upper levels when we're gone, either," Leia added. "You can go shopping, and to holoshows..."

"Just don't go near the carbon chamber again," Han put in, only to have Leia poke him even harder. "Ow... I'm gonna have bruises, Sweetheart."

"You deserve them," she whispered. "Don't keep teasing him!"

Finally, Mara stepped forward, pulling Luke away from the Gungan. "You'll be okay, Jar Jar," the ex-Imperial said, barely able to believe she was actually feeling sorry for Binks. "It's only until the Emperor is gone, and then you can go home. We'll hurry, just for you."

"Thanks yousa!" Jar Jar sobbed, now grabbing Mara around the neck. "I'sa gonna missin yousa!"

"I'll miss you, too," Mara gasped out, trying to keep from being strangled. "We have to go, now."

Jar Jar dropped to his knees, crying loudly as the group headed out the door. "Byes... byes..."

The door shut, and Threepio turned his gold eyes toward Luke. "Really, Master Luke, I must say that Master Jar Jar is the most annoying being I've ever met. I don't have any idea what possessed me to think he was my best friend. I certainly never would annoy anyone like that!" With Artoo rolling behind him, the protocol droid headed for the hanger, leaving everyone staring at his back, speechless.

* * *

A short while later, Lando Calrissian stood at the window, watching as the _Millennium Falcon _left the private hanger and flew off into the clouds. Then he looked at his feet where Jar Jar Binks sat, holding him around his ankles, sobbing and begging him to teach him how to play sabacc.

* * *

After spending nearly a quarter of an hour listening to Padmé and Anakin tell their story, Mara Jade-Skywalker couldn't believe her ears. "How long have you known this?" she snapped at Luke.

"Only two months," Luke said quickly, hoping to calm her down. It didn't work.

"Two months? You've kept this a secret from me for two months?"

"Don't blame Luke," Padmé said. "If you need to blame anyone, blame me. I asked them both to wait until we were on our way to the rendezvous with Bel Iblis."

"Why?" Mara shot back. "Because you didn't_ trust _me? Because you thought I'd run away and tell Palpatine?"

"We asked that Han not be told, either," Anakin said. "It wasn't that we were suspicious of you, Mara." The older Skywalker glanced over at the Corellian, and noticed the set, angry look on the man's face.

"Nah, Mara," Han said harshly, breaking his silence. "It wasn't that they were suspicious of just_ you_. Throw me an' Chewie in that mix, too."

"Perhaps we should have confided in you at the same time we told Luke and Leia," Padmé said. "It was a lot for them to take in, and we wanted them to be able to have time to absorb this information first. I'm truly sorry."

"Why bother telling us at all?" Mara asked bitterly. "You could have kept us in the dark for a long time yet."

"We need to go over our cover story," Anakin told her. "The Rebellion cannot be told I was Darth Vader."

"What happens if it gets out anyway?" Han asked. "Won't that be making things worse in the long haul?"

Padmé stood up and walked over to Han, who was leaning against the arched doorway, a scowl plastered on his face. "It can never get out. It must not." She placed her hand on his forearm. "Please, Han. I know this is hard to believe all at once..."

"That's why all the damn lessons?" he interrupted. "'Cuz you intend to become the galaxy's Royal family, and I ain't up to your krethin' standards?"

"Don't be stupid," Leia put in, instantly regretting her choice of words. "If they didn't want us to get married, they would have done their best to stop the wedding, not encourage us."

"I don't recall much encouragement, Sweetheart. Just a lot of interruptions by Goldenrod."

"Sometimes men need, um, motivation to push them into marriage," Padmé said, tentatively giving Han a smile. "Without those interruptions, you might have been content to wait a very long time before agreeing to that final step."

Mara gave a sharp laugh. "And it was just the opposite thinking with me, wasn't it? The more I was _familiar_ with Luke, the more I'd want to get married? This is just great. We've been manipulated by the_ Royal _Skywalkers all along, Solo."

"I never meant to manipulate you, Mara," Luke told his wife. "I love you. You have to know through our Force-connection how much I love you. I know you love me, too, even if you're angry right now."

"Anger is of the dark side," Anakin said, shaking his head. "We must stay away from the dark side."

"You should talk," Mara shot back at her father-in-law.

"Mara!" Luke said. "Please... I'm sorry."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence in the ship's hold. Finally, it was Chewie that broke the stalemate. *You love the Princess, Cub. And you know she loves you. If what Padmé says is true, then it seems to me this is the best, and possibly only solution.*

"I don't want to be no damn prince," Han muttered sullenly.

*Would you rather give up Leia, and your unborn child?*

Han answered quickly, "No." In fact, that would be unthinkable.

*Then perhaps you should be more flexible. Besides, you have no idea who your birth-parents were. Perhaps they _were _royalty.*

The Corellian rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they were. And _your_ daddy is Palpatine, too."

* * *

Anakin could sense Han's initial hostility dissipating slightly. "Could we go over our cover story?" he repeated, looking more at Mara and wishing she would cool down as well. From her Force-sense, he could tell it was going to take more time.

"Go ahead," the redhead said with an indifferent shrug. "We're a captive audience, anyway."

Padmé started out. "We need to memorize this story, so none of us slips up once we are at the Rebel Base. Garm will be meeting us at a predetermined site, and give us the current location of the Rebels."

Anakin picked up where his wife stopped. "Vader will have kidnapped Solo because he knew Luke Skywalker was his friend. After luring you to Tatooine, Solo and the Princess temporarily escaped, thinking they could find refuge with Jabba."

At this, Han gave a loud snort. "This is good. Please... keep going."

"Luke was still in Vader's custody, so he followed you to Jabba's palace to retrieve you, which turned out to be a lucky thing, since Jabba wasn't interested in being benevolent. After that, all of you headed to Obi-Wan's hut, and found a way to locate Jedi Anakin Skywalker, but you needed to go to Naboo to find this contact. That will explain our presence on Tatooine, and Naboo."

"This is a fascinating story," Mara said sarcastically, leaning forward with her chin in her hand. "I can't_ wait _to hear the rest."

"Could you two manage to hold off on the sarcasm until after you've listened to the entire story?" Leia snapped. "This isn't exactly easy for Luke and me, either."

"How will we explain what happened to Vader?" Luke questioned, still holding out hope that Mara would calm down. "I mean, if you were supposedly holding us as your prisoners on Tatooine, and Naboo, how did we escape? How did we find our mother and father?"

"We will tell the Rebel leadership that I was terribly injured fighting Palpatine during the Clone Wars, and during my recovery, Padmé went into hiding - assuming I had died. Because Vader and Palpatine intended to kill her, and our children, she gave up our newborn twins to Bail and a friend of Obi-Wan's, knowing the best way to keep them safe would be to split them up. This is the truth, and explains your mother's absence.

"I was in hiding as well, unaware my wife and children were still alive. Vader used the contact on Naboo to locate me, and found me on Dubrillion. There, I faced down Vader and killed him with Luke's help. After finding out my children were alive, I had to assume my wife was alive, also. Together, we spend months tracking down Padmé ... let's say she was hiding on Zorbia III. That's out of the way, and it's unlikely anyone will be able to check. We must not tell anyone, even those we trust, where Padmé was really hiding. It might compromise the doctors on Cloud City," Anakin explained.

"So how did I appear in this tall tale?" Mara asked.

Anakin grinned. "Palpatine was rather upset at Vader's death so he sent Mara Jade, his assassin, to kill the Skywalker family. But she didn't succeed, and the Skywalkers caught her, instead.

"I strongly suggested our children train as Jedi before returning to the Rebellion. We left Zorbia III with Jade, and then went to the old Rebel base on Yavin so I could train our children as Jedi. During that time, Luke and Mara fell in love, and Solo and our daughter had also fallen in love. During a supply run to Cloud City, Solo's friend, Baron Calrissian, married you. We returned to Yavin with fresh supplies to finish the training, and then went through all the proper contacts to locate the Rebel Base."

"Well, I hope we have good memorization skills," Han remarked. "Can you repeat _any_ of it, Chewie?"

*No, Han, I don't think I can,* the Wookiee woofed in amusement.

"I believe I could," Threepio piped up. "My memory chips allow me to - "

"What about the Gungan?" Mara asked, ignoring the droid. "And what about the fact Calrissian and the doctors on Cloud City know the truth?"

"Binks doesn't even need to be mentioned. As far as this story goes, he never existed," Anakin replied. "I was thinking perhaps we should do a limited memory wipe of the droids, just in case."

"A memory wipe?" Threepio cried out, looking down at the little astromech droid. "That won't be necessary... Artoo can keep a secret, can't you?"

Mara frowned. "I just wish I could erase him from my brain that easily."

"What about everyone on Cloud City?" Leia questioned. "A lot of people know the truth there."

"The doctors will not betray us, nor will Calrissian. Telling the Emperor the truth would mean revealing the part they played in protecting Padmé, as well as healing me. Palpatine would kill them, and they know it."

"We will have plenty of time to go over it," Padmé said with a sigh. "Can you alter your ship's logs to match that story, Han?"

"I suppose."

"It covers all the basic points," Luke noted. "We just need to remember everything, so our stories match." The young Jedi looked at his wife, his blue eyes worried. "Do you forgive me for not telling you the truth before?"

Standing up, Mara put one hand on her hip, the other hand she used to point her finger into Luke's face. "You're going to have to work for it, Farmboy." Then she turned and stalked out of the hold, and a few seconds later, Luke sighed and followed her.

"Are_ you _still mad at _me_?" Leia asked her husband, approaching him with a worried look on her face.

Han gave a lop-sided grin, then draped his arm around her shoulders. "I can't stay mad at you, Sweetheart. But keep this in mind - I ain't _never_ wearing a crown or a cape."

* * *

Luke knocked on the refresher door, reminded of nearly a year ago when she had escaped from the refresher to try and kill them. Or the time Leia informed her that Anakin asked her to help set them up as a couple. He sincerely hoped it wouldn't be as bad this time around. "Mara? Do you always have to lock yourself in a refresher?"

"It's the only place I can get away from you lunatics," came the muffled response.

"Come out."

"Go away. I'm not talking to you."

"I'm pretty sure I can hear you talking."

"Shut up, or I'll climb inside those smuggling compartments again, just so I don't have to listen to your voice."

"I thought Han was supposed to weld those shut," Luke commented, looking at the floor.

"I don't think your father scares Solo as much as he'd like to think," Mara muttered. "Now, go away."

"I'm not leaving," Luke replied stubbornly. "Why are you so mad, anyway?" The door opened so fast, Luke took a quick step back.

Mara's green eyes blazed with fury. "Why? Am I so mad? Why? Why?"

"Um... yeah?"

"Because. Because of your _family_. Your mother and father. Are. Are..."

"Are what?"

"They push us around. All of us. And you're such a naive Farmboy you just don't see it!" she practically shouted.

"They don't push us around on purpose," he said defensively.

"Did you ever propose marriage to me?" she demanded hotly.

"I must have. We got married, didn't we?"

"That's _exactly_ my point! We got married, because your parents wanted us to! And for your information... you NEVER proposed to me!"

"I didn't?" he asked, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE, DAMMIT!" she yelled. "Don't you think I'd remember my one and only marriage proposal? I'm not an idiot! You NEVER asked me!"

"Will you marry me?"

"WHAT!"

Luke dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"This is backwards! You're supposed to ask me _first! _Not five months after we've been married!"

"Think of it as ordering dessert before the main course. Will you marry me?" he repeated.

"Everyone in this family is crazy," Mara said, sighing in defeat.

"So... what's your answer?"

"I _did_ marry you."

Luke stood up, and took her in his arms. "So then your answer would have been 'yes?' And it still is 'yes?'"

"Yes."

"Then we saved ourselves a lot of time, didn't we?" Luke said, right before he kissed her anger away.

* * *

After dinner, Anakin opened a large case, carefully taking out metal tubes and crystals, spreading them on the game table.

"What's all this?" Leia asked, picking up one of the durasteel tubes and turning it over in her hand.

"Calrissian was kind enough to gather some things I requested before we left Cloud City. I wish these items would have arrived sooner, but unfortunately it took his suppliers quite sometime to find the crystals." Anakin looked up from the table. "It's what we'll need to assembly new lightsabers."

"All of us?" Luke questioned, picking up a green-tinged stone and inspecting it. "What's wrong with my lightsaber?"

"Nothing, actually," Anakin replied. "But it's my old lightsaber, and I'd like to have it back since I'll no longer be using the red one. Besides, one of the rites of passage for all Jedi is building your own lightsaber."

"Can I keep my old lightsaber?" Mara asked. "I built it, even though I wasn't a Jedi yet. Unless purple is considered a Sith color."

Anakin thought back to the Jedi Master, Mace Windu. "No, it's not," Anakin told her. "If you feel comfortable with it, you can continue to use it."

Mara gave a nod. "It feels like a part of me, and I'd rather not give it up."

"Then Luke and Leia will build their own, and I will use my original saber."

For the next two days, Luke and Leia built their own sabers. When they were done, Luke's new lightsaber glowed a soft green, and Leia's a pale yellow. They both felt pride in their new weapons, but also a sense of fear, knowing they would be expected to use them in the very near future.

* * *

Rendezvous point with Garm Bel Iblis

The _Millennium Falcon _easily fit inside the huge hanger of Bel Iblis' large Dreadnaught, _The Peregrine. _Garm stood at the bottom of the lowered ramp, catching Padmé up in a giant bear hug. "It's been far too long, Padmé. You look wonderful." He turned and regarded Anakin with far less enthusiasm. "And you're looking well, too, Jedi Skywalker. Where did you disappear to after Palpatine took over?"

"During the purges, I was badly injured in a lightsaber duel with Palpatine," Anakin replied, sticking to their pre-arranged story. "It took me many months to recover, and when I did, my wife and children were gone. Until recently, I thought they were all dead You did a very good job hiding them, Garm."

Garm nodded, stroking his gray mustache. "You Jedi sure know how to hide. First Obi-Wan reappears, and now you."

"It's not like we had much of a choice," Anakin said. "The purges took care of almost all of the Jedi."

"Almost isn't all. I thought Jedi were supposed to be so noble and fearless," he snapped out. "Even if you thought your family was dead, the rest of the galaxy could have used your assistance. Both you, and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin felt himself fighting hostility toward this man. Why was it Corellians managed to push him toward the dark side? "I had no idea Obi-Wan had survived the purges," he answered tightly. "If Vader and Palpatine killed all the Jedi, what chance would I have? It's not like I enjoyed hiding."

"The Rebellion could have used you, Skywalker. You could have stopped Mon Mothma, before she had half the Rebels in her pocket."

"We'll still stop her," Padmé insisted, then decided to change the subject before more arguing could occur. "Would you like to meet our children and their spouses?"

"We are in a hurry," Anakin pointed out to his wife, then looked at Bel Iblis. "Not that I don't enjoy being accused of cowardice, mind you."

"I say what I think, Skywalker." He turned to Padmé. "I'd love to meet them, although I've had the pleasure of meeting Princess Leia several times during the last twenty years."

Padmé motioned toward the ship, and Luke and Mara exited, with Han, Leia and Chewie following. As they approached, the older woman gave a proud smile. "This is our son, Luke Skywalker, and his wife Mara Jade-Skywalker. And behind them, our daughter Leia, her husband Han Solo and Chewbacca, Captain Solo's co-pilot."

"Nice to meet all of you," Garm said politely, inclining his head to the young man and his pretty red-headed wife. "Are you Jedi, as well?"

"Yes," Luke answered. "My father has spent the past months training me, my wife and sister."

"Months." Garm shook his head. "Jedi used to spend years honing their skills. You can't think you're a match for Palpatine."

"We're ready," Luke said defensively. "Don't underestimate us."

"My son helped me defeat Vader," Anakin added, his voice rising. "Palpatine would do well to fear the combined talents of the Skywalkers."

"Ani, please," Padmé said, putting her hand on his arm. "Garm is only worried."

Anakin gave a humorless smile. "Is that true, Bel Iblis? Because I'm starting to wonder whose side you're on."

"Padmé's," he answered quickly, then looked over at Leia. "Princess Leia, it's nice to see you again after so long." He shook her hand.

"Thank you, Senator Bel Iblis," Leia said diplomatically. "I'm glad to have you fighting on our side."

Nodding, he took Chewie's outstretched paw, before focusing on Han. "Why am I not surprised that you ended up married to a Princess, Captain Solo?"

"You know me?" Han asked, his face registering surprise.

"Your reputation precedes you," Bel Iblis said, grinning. "But we have met, once. When you were a child."

"Solo was a child?" Mara asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"How did you meet Han?" Leia questioned, truly curious how a man like Senator Garm Bel Iblis would have crossed paths with a smuggler.

"I was speaking in a classroom on Corellia once, and this cocky young kid named Han Solo actually had the nerve to question some of my opinions. Needless to say, he made himself stand out among the crowd."

Leia laughed, then asked her husband, "I thought you were raised on a freighter, and Dewlanna taught you school lessons."

Han shifted on his feet, uncomfortable with his past being discussed. "That was mostly the case, but sometimes I'd have to enroll in a real school, just so Shrike could run his scams." He paused, thinking about his childhood, something he tried never to do. "I recall that lecture," Han admitted. "I'm just rather stunned you'd remember me."

"I've made a point to follow your dubious career, Captain," Garm informed him. "If you survive taking out Palpatine and Mothma, you're in for an interesting life-style change. From smuggler to prince."

"Don't remind me," Han groused out. "I'd rather face down twelve Hutts with a bad case of indigestion than have a pile of holo-reporters tagging after me wherever I go."

"It won't be that bad," Luke told his friend. "No one will care about our private lives."

"How about you, Mara?" Garm questioned. "Are you ready for the spotlight?"

"I can handle it," she replied shortly. "I can handle anything."

Garm nodded, appraising her for the first time since they'd exited the ship. "Yes. For some reason, I don't doubt you."

"But you doubt we can overthrow Palpatine?" Luke prodded the older Corellian. It irritated the young Jedi to think anyone would question their Force talent.

"Perhaps I'm just becoming pessimistic in my old age," Bel Iblis said, forcing a smile on his face. "I'm sure you'll do just fine, Luke."

"We all will," was Luke's steadfast reply.

* * *

Two days later, Rebel Base, at Ultaar

Mon Mothma entered Madine's quarters without knocking. "They're back," she said, her demeanor barely able to contain her rage at the news that General Rieekan had given her less than half an hour ago.

The Corellian General had just stepped out of a water shower, a Rebel issue gray towel wrapped around his waist. Since Ultaar was semi-tropical, water was plentiful and there was no need to ration. This wasn't often the case, since the Rebels frequently made their bases in arid regions where no one wanted to live. "They?"

"The Princess and Skywalker," she hissed out, glancing back to make certain the door was shut. "And you won't believe who they brought back with them!"

"Solo and the Wookiee?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, but I couldn't care less about that idiot smuggler."

"So you're going to make me guess?" Madine said, frowning.

"Anakin and Padmé Skywalker!"

Madine's face grew pale. "They're dead."

"Apparently not," she said bitterly. "I told you those lousy Jedi keep popping up."

"Have you seen them yet?"

Mon Mothma ran her hand through her hair nervously. "No. We're supposed to be at the first debriefing in one hour."

"That's going to take a while," Madine commented. "Six individual interviews..."

"Seven," she said. "Apparently they picked up another stray along the way."

"Seven," he said, groaning. "Seven hours of interviews."

"That's the least of our problems, Crix."


	12. Chapter 12

_The Interviews_

Princess Leia was the first, and she sat at the large, oval table with Rieekan, Ackbar, and Dodonna. The door opened, and Chancellor Mon Mothma and General Madine entered and quickly took their places, looking angry and flustered. It was all Leia could do not to openly glare at them as they sat down.

"Princess," Mothma started out calmly. "It's certainly a surprise, a pleasant surprise, to see you're still alive. Although, after being gone nearly a year, what you and Skywalker did could be considered desertion."

"Are you planning on charging us?"

"Of course not," Admiral Ackbar said, his huge eyes blinking slowly. "We are just happy you are well. And excited that you brought back Jedi Skywalker, Luke's father. He will be a great help to us."

"Yes," Madine said dryly. "We can't have too many Jedi, can we?"

"I'm glad you feel that way, General Madine," Leia responded with a forced smile. "Not only is Anakin Skywalker a Jedi Master, he's trained Luke, Mara and myself over the course of the past year, as well."

"You? You're a Jedi?" Mothma asked, shocked. "How is that possible?"

Carefully watching Mothma's expression, Leia replied, "Because Anakin Skywalker is my father. Luke and I were separated at birth to protect us from the Emperor."

General Rieekan laughed. "No wonder you resemble Padmé so strongly, and not just in appearance. I should have guessed a long time ago. I can't tell you how happy I am that your birth parents are both alive and well, Leia."

"Thank you, General," Leia said, easily able to see that Rieekan, Dodonna and Ackbar were pleased for her. The same couldn't be said of Mothma and Madine - they looked fit to be tied.

"Congratulations, Princess Organa," Mon Mothma said tightly. "On finding your parents, and becoming a Jedi."

"I probably should also tell you that my last name is now Organa-Solo." She waited for that statement to sink in.

"Solo?" Madine asked, his face blank.

"You and Han married!" Rieekan said, his face breaking into a huge grin. "That's great! And a bit sooner than I anticipated, too."

It was Leia's turn to be surprised. "Anticipated?"

"My dear girl," Rieekan said, chuckling. "It was obvious to everyone on base that you two were madly in love."

Dodonna nodded. "I heard rumors the pilots even had bets going. Very much against the rules, but those things are hard to stop."

"Bets?"

Mothma had recovered somewhat. "You can get it annulled, now that you're back. I'm sure it was just an impulsive thing, or maybe you suffered a heat stroke while you were living on some hot planet. Surely _something_ was wrong or you wouldn't have married that... that..."

Leia's eyes flashed toward the older woman. "_That_ what? You're talking about my husband, Mon Mothma, so be careful what you say. I have no intention of divorcing Han, and I suppose I should inform you that I will be having a baby in about six months, while we're discussing my personal life."

The chair went skidding backwards as Mon Mothma leaped up. "BABY? That... ruffian got you pregnant with his worthless offspring?"

"How dare you refer to my child as worthless, Chancellor!" Leia hissed, standing up as well.

"I think we all need to calm down," Ackbar said worriedly.

"This debriefing is over," Leia snapped out. "I don't have to take these insults." With that, she stormed out of the meeting room.

"That was a short session," Madine muttered. "One down, six to go."

* * *

Luke's interview had been going on for nearly an hour, when the old General asked his first question. "Let me get this straight," Dodonna said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Your wife is an Imperial assassin? And worked directly for Palpatine?"

Mon Mothma held her head in her hands, and was staring down at the tabletop, like she had a migraine.

"_Was_ an assassin," Luke clarified. "She's not anymore. She was stolen as a child, and brainwashed by Palpatine, because he knew she was Force-sensitive."

"She's not pregnant, is she?" Madine asked.

Luke looked surprised. "Not that I know of. Why? What have you heard?"

Madine held up his palms. "Nothing, Jedi Skywalker. I just thought that since your sister..."

"No," Luke said quickly. "We'll wait to have children until after Palpatine is finished."

"How nice of you to be so considerate," Mothma mumbled into her hands.

"Are you certain she's to be trusted?" Ackbar questioned. "She might be a spy."

"My father is a Jedi," Luke responded, placing his fingertips together and using the Force to project a sense of calm. "He would be able to tell if she were a spy. Unless you are implying Anakin Skywalker is a spy, too."

"Not at all," Dodonna quickly reassured Luke. "If your father trusts her, then that's good enough for us."

"I'm glad to know that," Luke said. "Are we done now?"

"Just one more question," Madine said. "Do you have any proof Vader is actually dead? Or are we just supposed to take your word for it?"

The young Jedi smiled. "I thought you might ask that, which is why I brought this small bag in the room." He bent over, placing the sack on the table, and noted that he had everyone's attention. Opening the bag, he drew out a lightsaber, then turned it on. The red light cast a ominous glow. "This was Vader's lightsaber."

"Interesting, but hardly proof. I'm sure anyone could make a red lightsaber," Mothma said.

"Hardly," Luke replied. "Only Force-sensitives can create a lightsaber, and each saber is a reflection of that individual. But I have one more item." He reached in, and placed a large object on the table, watching as the Rebel Leaders' faces reflected shock and horror. "Don't worry, it's just the mask. There's not actually a_ head _still inside."

General Rieekan nodded, his eyes wide. "That is more than enough proof, Commander."

"Thank you. Are we done _now_?"

Madine shrugged. "It's odd that you claim both your droids suffered corrosion, and had some memory loss. Very odd."

"Yavin's damp. Very hard on metal, but it was great for my skin," Luke said dryly, as he stood up and left.

* * *

Throwing himself casually into a chair, Han leaned back, stretching out his legs as he glanced over at Chewie. "Let's get this over with," he said, sneering in Madine's direction. He'd never liked the man to begin with, and now that Han knew he was in the Rebellion for his own ends, his dislike had intensified considerably.

Rieekan started out by saying, "In the interest of time, we've decided to interview both of you together."

"Sure, fine," Han said, knowing the real reason was due to the fact none of them wanted to spend too much time alone with a Wookiee. "I know Chewie is real glad, too."

"Congratulations on your marriage," Dodonna told Han. "And, of course, the baby."

"Thanks."

"Didn't take you too long, did it?" Madine asked.

Han looked at his fellow Corellian through narrowed eyes. "What does that mean?"

"I think he means that the Princess is very young... inexperienced with men..." Mon Mothma started to say.

"Inexperienced? Not anymore," Han interrupted with a laugh. "I'm a great teacher."

"Captain Solo," Mothma said, her voice frosty. "The fact you're nothing more than a self-proclaimed mercenary leads us to doubt this was a marriage based on love."

At this point, Chewie let out a loud roar, showing a mouthful of sharp teeth. With a clenched jaw, Han jabbed his finger in Mothma's direction. "My partner _respectfully_ disagrees with the High Council's opinion on this subject. Which, incidentally, ain't none of your damn business."

"This isn't the High Council's opinion, Han," Rieekan said quickly. "Let me assure you that I believe you married Leia out of love, not for monetary reasons." Shuffling some flimsies, he added, "Perhaps we should just get to the debriefing."

A half an hour passed, with the High Council asking the same questions they'd put to Luke. Finally, Madine held up his hand, stopping the session. "Wait a minute." He looked down at his notes. "According to Commander Skywalker, only Vader, Luke and Leia entered Kenobi's old hut, while you and the Wookiee waited in the speeder. Now you're saying all of you went into Kenobi's hut - together. Which is it?"

Han gave a quick glance over at Chewie, wondering how he could fix this discrepancy. Anakin hadn't been very clear on the finer details of this part of the story, only saying Vader located a hidden disk in the hut, which gave them the name of 'Moorland' on Naboo. The Rebels wouldn't be able to question the Moorlands, since they had left Naboo shortly after the encounter with Vader. He was saved by his partner's lengthy series of barks. "Chewie's right," Han interpreted quickly. "Luke, Leia and Vader initially went into Kenobi's place, but after a while it got so hot that we couldn't stand it. So Chewie an' me went to find out what was taking them so long. No sooner had we climbed that damn rocky slope and stuck our heads inside than Vader pushed past us, saying he'd found what he was lookin' for. So I guess Luke was right. Sorry about the confusion."

Madine glared at Solo, unhappy with the explanation. Fortunately, the rest of the hour went by without further slip-ups, and the questioning came to a merciful end.

* * *

Luke and Mara were talking to Threepio as Han and Leia approached them. "How did it go?" Luke asked.

"Fine, I guess. As long as I didn't mind being called a selfish, cradle robbing, gold digger," Han said.

"Don't forget a 'worthless ruffian,'" Leia added. "Although I do like the 'ruffian' description. I think I'll add that one to my arsenal of nicknames for you."

Han grinned at Jade. "Your turn, Red. Try not to cut off their heads with your saber when they make you mad."

"If I can restrain myself with you, I'm sure I'll be fine," Mara responded, standing up, then looking at her husband. "Don't worry about me, Luke."

"I'm not worried."

"Liar," she said with a laugh, before heading off.

* * *

"Have a seat, Miss.. er, Mrs. Jade-Skywalker," General Dodonna said politely. To his surprise, Crix Madine jumped to his feet, pulling out a chair for the former Imperial. He didn't miss the glare directed at Crix coming from Mon Mothma, but it did make him wonder if the rumor mill about Crix and Mon were correct, after all.

Mara gave a brief nod toward Dodonna, but turned a dazzling smile on for Madine. "Thank you, General." She reached her slender hand out. "And your name would be...?"

"Madine... General Crix Madine at your service, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mon Mothma cleared her throat rather loudly. "Yes. And my name is Chancellor Mon Mothma. You've already met General Rieekan and Admiral Ackbar, so I've been informed."

"Yes," Mara said politely. "Everyone on this base has been so nice to me. Thank you very much. I'm afraid my life with the Imperials was always, shall we say, cold?" She turned to Dodonna, turning up the charm. "This is the first time in my life I've ever felt welcomed."

"You are very welcome on this base, Mrs. Jade-Skywalker," Dodonna said. "I'm sure you have many skills we'll need."

Mon Mothma gave a snort. "Trained assassins always come in handy."

Mara's green eyes grew wide. Then to everyone's complete shock she burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. "I never wanted to... to kill. I never had any choice. I wouldn't expect you to understand..."

Madine quickly pulled a tissue out of his pocket, his face etched with concern. "There, there... don't cry..."

"Shut up!" Mothma snapped at Madine.

Mara looked up, her face streaked with tears. "What? Shut up? I... I'm so _terribly_ sorry for crying..." She started wailing, much louder.

"I didn't mean _you_, for star's sake!" Mothma yelled out, which was necessary considering the amount of noise Mara was making. "Why am I not surprised the naive moisture farmer married an over-emotional Imperial assassin? You two are a perfect match!"

"She's obviously not a threat to any of us," Madine said, feeling the need to defend the poor, pretty red-head. "Let's just end this session and move on to the older Jedi Skywalker."

Rieekan nodded. "Dear? Maybe you should just go find Luke now."

Mara stood up, and fled the room, still crying. She heard Mothma muttering something about hormones and pregnancy as the door shut behind her. It wasn't until she was quite far away that her tears instantly stopped and she struggled not to laugh. "It was a stupid conversation, anyway," she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

When she entered the room, all conversation stopped. Padmé Amidala Skywalker gave a stunning smile to the members of the High Council, then sat down, holding herself like the Royalty she was. "It's nice to see so many of my old friends again."

General Rieekan gave her a return smile. "Having you and your husband joining our ranks will be a big boost to the Rebellion. Thank you for agreeing to help us."

"You're more than welcome, Carlist," Padmé replied.

"Shall we get down to business?" Mothma said, looking down at the flimsies in her hand, annoyed at all the pleasantries toward her old rival. In the past, whenever Mothma was in the same room as Padmé Amidala, she felt as attractive as a discarded boot. Twenty years later, the same feeling remained.

"Mon," Padmé said to the woman. "I know we've had some differences of opinions in the past, but I hope we can work together. After all, we want the same thing."

Mothma looked up sharply, her cheeks flushing. Could she possibly_ know _about her and Madine's plans? "The same thing?"

"The end of Palpatine's rule, and a democracy for the galaxy," Padmé clarified. "At least, that's what I want."

"Yes. Yes. Of course. That's what we both want."

Madine leaned back, crossing his arms. "So you were hiding on Dubrillion, and your husband was hiding on Zorbia III, and when he found out - "

"No, General," Padmé interrupted, wagging a finger at the man like he was a naughty child. "I was on Zorbia III. Anakin was the one on Dubrillion. I think you're confused."

Madine gave a quick smile. "Perhaps I am. Pardon me." He looked down at his notes. "What were you doing for twenty years on Zorbia III?"

"Living with some friends. I'm sorry if I can't tell you their names, but they made me promise before I left never to tell anyone. Even a system as far away as Zorbia III won't guarantee their safety, if Palpatine finds out."

"Why would we tell Palpatine?" Mothma shot back.

"I didn't say you would."

Ackbar gave a weary sigh. "We understand, Mrs. Skywalker. Did you have any job during this time?"

"Job?" She looked puzzled. "I wasn't really qualified to have a regular type of job. I tried to help my friends around the home. You have to understand that I couldn't have gone into politics. It would have been too risky."

"Yes, it would have been," Dodonna agreed, trying to ignore Mothma's exaggerated sigh.

"So what did your husband do on Dubrillion for twenty years?" Madine prodded.

"He told me he grew a beard, and worked as a bartender under an assumed name."

"What?" Mothma asked, eyes wide. "Why would a _Jedi_ do that?"

"Why not? A bartender hears a lot of information, without even trying. And it was a paying job, which he needed."

"But..." Mothma looked over at Madine, who just shrugged. If they got the name of the town out of Anakin Skywalker, they could send someone to confirm the story. Of course, they wouldn't be able to tell the rest of the Council they did that, unless the story didn't check out.

"Do you have something against bartenders?" Padmé asked Mothma.

"No."

"Just smugglers," Padmé supplied. "Like my son-in-law."

"Leia is a Princess," Mothma said, her chin tilted up. "She could have done better."

Padmé gave a brittle smile. "You never change, Mon Mothma."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped back.

"You were a snob twenty years ago, and you are still a snob."

Clenching her fists, Mothma stood up. "What? How dare you and your husband come here assuming we can't survive without you! This Rebellion has done just fine... without you, and without your high and mighty, we-are-better-than-you-because-we-are-Jedi family - "

"Chancellor!" Rieekan interrupted, shocked at Mon Mothma's incredibly rude behavior. "Please. This is _most _unprofessional."

"And marrying a Jedi when it was forbidden was unprofessional, and selfish, too," she finished up. Then she turned her glare toward Madine. "I've had enough. Finish these interviews without me. I have a headache."

After she left, the interview was over in less than ten minutes.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was the last one to be debriefed. Using the Force, he could sense that General Madine was deliberately trying to trip him up, make him say something that wouldn't match with the story Luke, Han and Padmé had already told. Fortunately, there had been only one small misstep by Solo, which he'd managed to cover up.

"In the entire twenty years you spent on Dubrillion, no one ever recognized you?" Madine continued to question. "What was the name of this town, and the bar where you worked?"

"Why would they recognize me?" Anakin responded. "I altered my appearance, and dress. All the Jedi were dead. It wasn't like I was some celebrity, or high profile politician. And I would have been able to sense through the Force if my cover was compromised. So to answer your question, no, I was never recognized. No one pays attention to bartenders, anyway. I used the alias of Hoyle Roxy, and the bar, unfortunately, is no more. During the duel with Vader, it accidentally burned down. It was a good thing it was closed for the night, so no one got hurt."

"Yes. This all sounds very fortunate. No bar, no witnesses," Madine muttered sarcastically. "What was the name of the town?"

Anakin stared directly into the man's eyes, knowing his intentions. It was getting harder by the second to exercise restraint, and he had to keep reminding himself he couldn't Force-choke the man, no matter how much he deserved it. "Does it matter?"

"It could."

"How?"

"That's irrelevant, Crix," Ackbar said suddenly, to the annoyance of Madine. "Please, continue with the story."

"After the confrontation with Vader on Dubrillion, I knew I had to leave. Besides, my children were still alive, and needed to be trained as Jedi. I knew if they were alive, it was very likely Padmé was also alive. We had mutual friends that I was able to contact. It took many months, and many false leads, but I was finally able to find her living on Zorbia III."

"That's fairly vague," Madine hissed out, his face showing disgust.

"Yes, deliberately so. I won't tell you the names of those friends, if that's what you're pushing me for."

"Or these people don't exist," Madine shot back hotly.

Of course, that was the truth, but Anakin's patience snapped. In less time than it took to blink, his blue lightsaber was out and humming, pointed less than an inch away from Madine's throat. The Corellian's eyes grew wide as he stared at the glowing blade, the color draining from his face.

"I don't like being called a liar," Anakin said, as calmly as he possibly could.

Rieekan spoke into the suddenly quiet room, "Jedi Skywalker, please. This isn't necessary. We understand the need for discretion."

The blade turned off, and Anakin turned to the other members of the High Council. Their expressions were one of shock and sudden suspicion. His outburst of temper had done far more harm than Han's little slip, which certainly could have been attributed to the fact the incident on Tatooine had happened nearly a year before. "My apologies. My old Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, always admonished me for having a short temper." He knew it was a poor excuse, and he could tell the High Council felt the same way.

"When did your daughter-in-law, the ex-assassin, come into this?" Dodonna asked with great care to be polite.

"Mara followed us from place to place as we were looking for my wife. Until we arrived on Zorbia III, she was unable to actually catch up, since we didn't stay on any one system too long. On Zorbia, she tried - foolishly - to attack me. It was easy enough to disarm her, since she wasn't too well trained in the Force. At least not at that point."

"Why did you decide to go to Yavin?" Dodonna asked.

Anakin smiled. "Why not? I knew enough time had passed that the Empire would have lost interest in this system. The Rebels weren't likely to return. There were buildings to live in, and places to hide Solo's ship."

After a moment of silence, Anakin said, "I'd like to have your permission to head to Coruscant with my family as quickly as possible. We feel that the best way to deal with Palpatine would be for us Jedi to handle the Emperor, while the Rebellion deals with the troops that continue to fight after the Emperor is dead."

"Isn't that rather presumptuous? You've been here less than a day, and already you're telling us how to run the Rebellion," Madine said snidely, then looked worriedly at Anakin's weapon.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Anakin replied, deliberately rolling the silver handle of the lightsaber over in his hand. "But I really believe the Empire will fall quickly, and with little bloodshed, once Palpatine is gone."

"If an entire legion of Jedi failed to take out Palpatine, what makes you think you and three partially trained Jedi can handle him?"

Anakin took a deep breath, trying not to show any more anger. Padmé was already going to be annoyed at him for losing his temper once. Anger was of the dark side, he had to remind himself. Madine was fortunate he was dealing with Jedi Anakin Skywalker, and not Darth Vader. "We handled Vader."

"Vader was merely Palpatine's handservant," Madine sniffed. "Palpatine will be much stronger, and surrounded by stormtroopers."

"Nevertheless, we are going to Coruscant. If you don't wish to help us, that's fine."

Admiral Ackbar spoke up, "I can see Jedi Skywalker's viewpoint. The Rebellion is as strong as it has been in a long time. We can wait for the Jedi to attack, and send in our forces once Palpatine is occupied with trying to defend himself. Perhaps the element of surprise, by attacking Palpatine where he lives, will work in our favor."

"Or be the death of us all," Madine said, sneering. "I'd like to go on record as being against this plan."

"And I am for it," Rieekan replied. "How about you, General Dodonna?"

"Without Jedi on our side, it would be suicide," Dodonna said. "With them, it could work. I vote we go."

"That's three on the side of attacking, and one against," Rieekan said. He looked at Anakin. "It will take a few days to organize, but you'll have our full support."

"Thank you, sirs."

* * *

Chancellor Mothma threw her tumbler of water against the wall, watching as the liquid splattered and the container bounced around on the floor. "This is exactly what I feared would happen!" she spat out. "Padmé and her family of Jedi will be the big heroes... and where will that leave our plans? I know what she_ meant_, when she said she only wanted what I wanted - she wants to be Queen!"

"I don't trust any of them" Madine muttered in agreement. "Something about this just doesn't add up, and I sure as hell didn't like that look in Skywalker's eyes when he had that lightsaber pointed at my throat."

"I'm glad that happened," Mothma replied. Seeing Madine's stunned look, she explained, "This puts more pressure on the Skywalkers. It certainly made them appear bad in front of the High Council."

Madine gave a curt nod. "Their entire story was like it was too well rehearsed, but what can we do? Having our troops refuse to go along and attack will only reveal our hand before it's time. Plus, we'll look like cowards to the galaxy if they succeed without us."

"Then we have to come up with a better plan," she said, pacing the room. "We'll insist that half the troops, our half, stay back for the first half of the battle. Maybe say we need to use them as the second wave of fighters. And when they see that the first wave has been totally overwhelmed, we'll order them to pull-back. This could work in our favor, by getting rid of the Jedi and the troops not on our side."

"What if things go well? What if the Jedi succeed in killing Palpatine?"

Mothma got a tight smile. "If he's warned, they won't succeed, will they?"

"What? _Who_ are you planning on warning?"

"Don't be dense - Palpatine."


	13. Chapter 13

Padmé was not pleased when Anakin told her how his interview had gone. "You threatened him with your lightsaber?" she snapped, walking around the perimeter of the_ Falcon's _hold where the entire family had gathered to discuss plans. "That was just plain stupid, Ani. You really have to learn to hold your temper better."

"Damn," Han muttered. "I wish_ I _had a lightsaber. I'd like to wave it in that creep's face."

"Han," Leia said, warning her husband to stay out of this particular argument.

"I did apologize," Anakin said, his face flushing. "I know it was a mistake, but it's not easy to ignore the dark side when dealing with people like Madine. Honestly, considering all the things he'd been saying, he deserved it."

"I think Mothma is our bigger problem," Mara told the group. "Madine seems to be much more of a follower."

Luke turned his attention to his wife. "And he's rather, um, taken with you, Mara."

"Are you jealous?"

"I don't like it when other men look at you, and have those thoughts," Luke admitted. "Especially now, when I can read them through the Force so clearly. They might as well just say it aloud."

"So how are we going to attack Palpatine?" Leia questioned, hoping to draw the conversation away from personal issues.

"You're not," Anakin said abruptly. "Luke, Mara and I will be heading into the palace."

"Why not me?" Leia asked, frowning.

"Your baby has to be protected from Palpatine," Padmé told her daughter.

"But I'm only - "

"Leia, you have to trust us," Anakin interrupted. "You don't understand the power of the dark side. Do you really want to risk your children?"

"No, but I still think..." she trailed off. "Children?"

Anakin smiled. "Another thing you and your mother will have in common. Twins."

The small room fell into stunned silence for a moment. Then Han let out a whoop and gathered Leia into his arms, spinning her around. "Twins! We're gonna have twins!"

"I'm going to have them, ruffian," Leia mumbled against his shirt. "You're just going to sit there holding my hand while I'm in labor and I threaten your manhood."

"That'll work, too," Han said, grinning.

After the family offered more congratulations, Luke turned to his father. "How are we going to infiltrate the palace?"

"As Darth Vader and Mara Jade, Emperor's assassin, taking their prisoner, Luke Skywalker, before the Emperor's throne," he explained. "Rieekan has already offered us a stolen Imperial transport to use. That should come in very handy."

Padmé put her hand to her forehead. "If anything happens to you... now that I have you back..." She shut her eyes tightly.

"We'll be fine, Mother," Luke tried to reassure her, knowing how dangerous the plan was. She had every right to be worried.

"What about the rest of us?" Han questioned. "I don't wanna be sittin' around on my backside while you, Mara and Luke take all the risks."

"Leia and Padmé need to remain with the Rebellion," Anakin explained. "Mon Mothma cannot be trusted. And you and your co-pilot have a special job to do."

"What job?"

"You need to go find Bel Iblis and tell him we require his assistance. The man may be stubborn and independent, but I believe he will help the Rebellion during the battle over Coruscant."

Han frowned. "And leave Leia here with Mothma and Madine? I don't like that."

The Princess put her hands on her hips. "Han Solo! When are you going to accept the fact that I'm a Jedi? I can handle myself, and I can handle Mothma, too."

"But - " Han's words stopped as his feet left the floor, and he floated up towards the ceiling. "HEY!"

Everyone burst into laughter, as Leia stared up at her husband. "Do you believe me yet? I can keep you up there for a long time, darling."

*Cub, I think you need to apologize,* Chewie woofed, tugging playfully on Han's ankle. *Or I might have to tie a string to you, and lead you around like a balloon.*

Han lifted his arms and touched the ceiling. "Let me down. I admit it... you can handle yourself, your Worshipfulness." His head bumped against the ceiling. "OW!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Isn't torturing your husband dark side, or something?" His back was suddenly flattened to the ceiling, and he was staring down at the floor. "Ok! I'm sorry! You can handle yourself... your Holiness." He let out a yelp as he suddenly dropped, face first, toward the floor. Seconds later he slowly opened his eyes, and, heart pounding, realized he was hovering an inch from the surface. Then his wife carefully lowered him the rest of the way.

"When are you going to learn, Solo?" Mara said with a snort of amusement, watching as Han jumped to his feet, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Anakin Skywalker felt a sense of pride and accomplishment. He had taught his children well.

* * *

The next night.

Lieutenant Wes Janson walked toward the hanger, his hands trembling in fear. The small disk in his pocket felt like it weighed a ton. Although he wasn't supposed to have listened to the message, something made him disobey the Chancellor's order, and what he'd heard shocked him. On that disk was a message from Mon Mothma to the Emperor on Coruscant, and Janson was ordered to deliver it personally.

Two things bothered him with this scenario. One - why was Mon Mothma warning Palpatine about the upcoming attack? Many Rebels would die because of this warning, people Wes considered his friends. Sure, he supported Mon Mothma's view of the next Government, but that had never put him at odds with the other Rebels. They were all still fighting for the same basic thing - destroying Palpatine and the Empire. Wes had always kept the optimistic view that once that was done, the other Rebels would want Mon Mothma as the next leader, anyway, since she was the natural leader. The other people on the High Council were just military people. They, too, would see reason after the war.

Of course the second thing that bothered him was actually having to deliver this message. Palpatine was evil. It was just as likely he'd be killed, either before or after giving the Emperor the disk. And if he somehow managed to survive, he couldn't return to the Rebellion, not since he was leaving without official permission.

Janson sighed, then headed toward his X-Wing. Mon Mothma was the Rebel leader, the rightful heir to the head of the new government. She was a smart woman, so surely she knew what she was doing. Everything would work out in the end, he hoped.

* * *

Later that night, Leia was sitting inside the small berth on the _Falcon_, meditating on the upcoming challenge. Her mind kept drifting toward her unborn babies, and she tried concentrating on sensing them when a sharp rap made her jump slightly. It was Han, and he was staring down at her, his face worried.

"Sweetheart, we've got a problem."

Leia jumped to her feet, sensing Han's concern. "What is it?"

"You'd better come with me," he said, tugging at her hand.

She followed her husband into the hold, surprised to see Winter standing there with a man she didn't recognize. "Winter?" Leia started out cautiously. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Princess Leia," Winter said, rushing forward and hugging her friend. "I was so worried about you. Congratulations on your marriage, and the baby."

"Thank you," Leia replied, feeling her eyes well up with tears. It had been so long since she'd seen her childhood friend. Her eyes moved to the blond-haired pilot. "And this would be...?"

The man stepped forward. "Tycho Celchu, ma'am."

This was the pilot that Garm Bel Iblis originally sent to infiltrate Mothma's group. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tycho." Leia waved toward Han, adding, "I take it you've already met my husband, Han Solo."

"Why are you here?" Han questioned, a bit sharper than he'd intended. "Someone might have seen you coming onboard. We can't take that type of risk."

"We have something I need to tell you," Winter replied, understanding Han's concern. "Wes Janson has stolen an X-Wing and has left the base."

"Any clue where he's going?" Han asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

It was Tycho that answered Han. "Not really, but I saw him leaving Mon Mothma's office right before he left."

"Great," Leia mumbled, looking at the floor. "I'm sure the two things are connected. But why would Mothma ask Janson to steal an X-Wing?"

"Whatever it is, it's gotta be something bad," Han said.

"Luke, Mara and Anakin are leaving in the morning, and so are you," Leia said, worriedly. "Maybe we should call off this attack plan."

"Your father ain't gonna want to do that, Sweetheart," Han told her. "We'll tell them what we know, and hope for the best."

"I agree," Winter added. "If we call everything off, it will make Mothma and Madine suspicious. I'll continue to snoop around, and see if I can find anymore details."

Leia nodded, but she still had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Having been contacted by Leia to come to the _Falcon_ and listen to Winter and Tycho's story, Anakin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I agree. She's up to something. Unfortunately, short of using the Force to rip into her mind, we can't find out what. Our plans have to move forward. We'll deal with whatever she's doing when the time comes."

"Leia and I will keep an eye on her," Padmé said. "At least we won't be leaving the other members of the Rebellion completely at her mercy."

"Can I ask a question?" Han questioned Anakin.

"Sure."

"How am I gonna explain why me an' Chewie are leaving the Rebellion? We can't tell any of the High Council without Mothma finding out about Bel Iblis."

Leia and Winter exchanged looks, then Leia smiled. "I have an idea..."

* * *

The next morning.

Leia and Padmé were the only ones at the hanger giving Luke, Mara and Anakin hugs and kisses, and telling them to be careful. "May the Force be with you, brother," Leia said, her heart beating hard in her chest. She focused on the red-head. "Take care of him for me. He's always getting into trouble, you know."

"I'm not that bad!" Luke objected.

"Whose idea was it to break into a detention cell without a plan to get back out?"

Luke flushed. "Do you_ always _have to bring that up? It was a_ long _time ago."

"A year and a half is _not _a long time ago," Leia argued, smiling.

Mara laughed at the siblings. "I'll take good care of him, I promise."

Padmé looked up at her husband. "I just got you back. Don't you dare get yourself killed. Or use the dark side when you confront Palpatine. I want my Ani, just the way you are now."

"You are a very bossy woman, Padmé," Anakin said, grinning. "Trust in the Force. I_ will _be back."

With a quick embrace and a kiss, the couple parted, following Luke and Mara up the ramp of the Imperial shuttle. Then they were on their way to their ultimate test: facing the Emperor.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ this is what you want to do?" Padmé questioned her daughter. "Mothma and Madine are going to gloat for days. If you think they're hard to stomach now..."

"I know," Leia said. "But Han just can't leave without a really good reason. A supply run isn't a good excuse right now, and the High Council can't know his destination. I'll just grin and bear whatever they say to me. Or burst into tears, since Mara's trick seemed to work so well."

Padmé took a deep breath. "Here they come now. Don't say I didn't warn you, dear."

Mon Mothma strode up to the Princess and Padmé, crossing her arms. "You've been requested by Rieekan into a Mission Planning meeting. Don't you turn on your comlinks?"

"Sorry," Leia muttered. "We were just saying our goodbyes to -"

"I don't care," Mothma snapped. "Let's get moving, since I don't want to be late. I don't know why Rieekan thinks your _mother_ should be at these High Council meetings, anyway. She's not a member of the High Council." She turned around, and Madine quickly followed in her wake.

Leia and Padmé hurried to catch up, and soon they were approaching the door to the meeting room. Before Madine could open the door, Leia reached down to her comlink, pressing a signal code. A few seconds later, Madine hit the 'open' button, and the four stood there, mouths dropping open at the sight of Han Solo and Winter Emalani in a heated embrace, lips pressed against lips.

Quickly, they stepped back from each other, eyes wide. "This ain't what it looks like, Leia..." Han started out.

Leia gasped, and Padmé put her hand on her daughter's arm. "What do you _think_ this looks like, Captain Solo?" Padmé said, her voice cold.

"How could you?" Leia whispered. "With my best friend..."

Madine let out a loud snort. "You're just never satisfied, are you Solo?"

"I warned you, Princess," Mothma said, her tone superior. "I told you he was a worthless cad. Now you have your proof."

Winter eased against the wall, her hand held against her mouth. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Leia appeared to recover from the shock. "You're lucky my father has already left, Solo!" she shouted at her husband. "He'd have you gutted with his lightsaber!"

"I'd pay to see that," Madine said with a snicker.

"Maybe that's the problem, your Worship!" Han shouted back. "Your father is always threatening me! Maybe I'm tired of it! Maybe I don't want to be tied down to diapers and feeding schedules and doing everything my wife tells me to do!"

"Who's making you?" Leia screamed back. "Get out of here if it's so terrible to be married to me! I never want to see you again!"

"I'm going..." Han shot back. "Don't worry... you'll get your wish." He pushed past the group, and headed down the hall. A second later, Winter hurried out of the room, heading in the opposite direction.

Leia stared after Han, her eyes wide with regret. She felt Mothma put a hand on her shoulder - it was all she could do not to bite the woman's fingers.

"He's worthless," Mothma repeated. "You can do much better."

The Princess barely heard her words. All her thoughts were focused down the now empty hallway. _I love you, Han. Be careful, because if I never see you again, part of me will die inside._

* * *

Onboard the _Millennium Falcon_

Han sat in the pilot's seat, staring out at the blur of stars. "I miss her, Chewie."

*It's only been five hours,* the Wookiee said, chuckling.

"I hated saying those lousy things to her, even if it was all a big act."

*It was Leia's idea.* Chewie gave a toothy grin. *It's a good thing you two have had so much practice arguing. I'm sure you made it look convincing.*

"I don't know how you do it," Han said after a moment. "Staying away for months at a time from Malla and Lumpy. I never understood how hard it must be on you until now."

*Malla understands my lifedebt to you.*

"Once this stupid war is over, you should spend more time on Kashyyyk," Han said firmly. "It's not that I don't want you around, but if I'm surrounded by Jedi I should be pretty safe. Don't you think?"

*I think we will take one day at a time, and see how it goes.*

* * *

Onboard the stolen Imperial Shuttle

"Won't the Emperor sense something has changed?" Luke questioned his father. "Even if you and Mara shield your emotions from him, he'll have to wonder why you're doing it."

Anakin knew Luke was correct. Darth Vader never needed to shield his emotions from Palpatine. He never had to, since he was always filled with such anger and hatred. Only in the end, when Padmé had been reaching out for him did he start to shield _certain_ feelings from his Master, but it was still easy to project dark side emotions. "He will be suspicious," he agreed. "Although, hopefully not soon enough. As long as we can get inside his throne room, that's all the time we need to shield."

"I don't know if I ever embraced the dark side enough to satisfy Palpatine," Mara said. "He kept telling me how strong it was, and that I should embrace it more fully. At the same time, I think he was frightened that I might actually do what he wanted."

"That's probably why he never fully trained you in the Force," Luke pointed out. "It sounds like he's afraid of competition."

"Very true," Anakin agreed. "I'm certain he already can sense through the Force there is a great danger to his life and power. He will be wary, and we must be very careful."

* * *

That night

Winter answered the door in her bathrobe, surprised to see Mon Mothma standing outside. "Chancellor, what brings you here?"

"May I come in?"

"Certainly." Winter stepped aside, indicating the older woman should enter. Mothma walked into the small room, looking around at the spartan room. It was very tidy, except for a very messy, lumpy bed that appeared to be piled high with dirty clothes. "May I get you something to drink?"

"No." Mon Mothma turned and smiled broadly at the Alderaanian woman. "Ruining the Princess's marriage was a stroke of brilliance. You truly must hate Organa a great deal to stoop so low as kissing Solo. The man is incredibly vile."

Winter was starting to question Mothma's sanity. Solo... vile? Was the woman blind? Instead, she nodded agreeably with the Chancellor. "It was easy to convince Solo I found him attractive and desirable. I was glad to do whatever I could to help you defeat the Skywalkers."

"And you did well, my dearest." Mothma lowered her voice. "I guess it's safe to tell you that the Jedi are heading for certain death."

"You don't think they'll be able to defeat Palpatine?"

"Not anymore," she whispered. "I sent Janson to warn the Emperor they were coming."

It took all of Winter's considerable skills to keep the shock off her expression. "Aren't you worried about Lieutenant Janson?"

"He's just a pilot. Quite expendable." She headed for the door. "General Madine is expecting me, so I have to run along. Again, thank you for your help, Winter."

"Not a problem," Winter managed to say. "I'm just glad Solo left before I had to do more than kiss him."

Mothma laughed and exited the room. No sooner had the door shut, than Tycho flung the rumpled bed covers off his body. "I'll second that last part."

"Get dressed," Winter ordered, bending over and pulling his clothes and boots out from under the bed. "Now I'm _positive _that woman has totally lost her mind. We have to warn Leia."

Tycho grabbed his shorts, pulling them on. "They're already halfway there, and in hyperspace. What can we do at this point?"

"We have to try."

* * *

"They're doomed!" Threepio cried out, looking down at his little partner. "I just knew it was a terrible mistake going to Coruscant!"

Leia sighed. "Threepio, please. You're not helping things." She looked back at Winter, her long-time friend. "We should tell Rieekan and Dodonna."

Padmé shook her head. "Then we'll be back to the same situation we were trying to prevent - splitting up the Rebel forces. We can't take that chance, especially since the troops are already starting to leave for Coruscant."

"Maybe when they hear what she said about Wes being expendable, they'll switch sides," Tycho suggested, his voice hopeful.

"She'll accuse us of lying, and unless we have a recording, it's our word against hers," Padmé said.

"Then what about sending a message for Luke when they come out of hyperspace?" Leia asked.

"Too risky that close to Coruscant. It could be intercepted, just like your transmission receiving the Death Star plans was traced to your ship," her mother answered with a sigh. "Not to mention when they come out of hyperspace, we'll already be on our way to Coruscant. I don't like this any better than you, but we have to trust they'll find a way. Maybe Janson will come to his senses before he delivers the message."

"That could happen," Tycho agreed. "Wes isn't a bad guy. Most of the pilots on Mothma's side don't seem to be bad guys. Just misguided."

"Sometimes misguided is just as dangerous as being evil," Winter said sadly.

* * *

Next day, onboard the _Peregrine_

Garm Bel Iblis sat down across the table from Han Solo and Chewbacca. "It's not that I don't want to help, but why should I risk my men? This sounds like an extremely dangerous operation."

"That's exactly why we need your backup," Han argued. If Anakin Skywalker had thought Bel Iblis would jump at the chance to assist the Rebellion, he'd been badly mistaken. Han had already debated over an hour with this stubborn Corellian. "We need all the help we can get."

The older man sat back, stroking his long, gray mustache, regarding Han thoughtfully. "I'd be more inclined to help if I knew the High Council _wanted_ my help. The way you're describing it, if I show up it's going to be a big surprise."

"Yes, it will be. Hopefully Mothma and Madine will be the ones having the biggest shock."

"I'll bet they gave you a hard time, Solo, marrying their big Alderaanian martyr."

"Don't call Leia that," Han snapped. "She gets enough of that kreth from the High Council, so don't you add to it."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes. Just as much as you love Padmé Amidala Skywalker."

The comment caught Garm by surprise. "How did you know?"

"I could tell, just by the way you looked at her."

The man frowned. "Then Anakin could tell, too."

"Probably," Han agreed. "But he still sent me to ask for your help. Are you willing to sit back and watch the woman you love die over Coruscant? I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if I were in your place."

"You're not in my place," Garm snarled. "You _have_ the woman you love. I never will."

"No, you won't. But you can still do the right thing by her, and her family."

"You don't pull your punches, Solo."

"Will you help us?"

"Yes."

* * *

Onboard the_ Home One, _en route to Coruscant

General Rieekan looked down at Madine's report, frowning in concern. The reasoning looked sound, yet something seemed wrong. "Half the forces holding back," he said, almost to himself. "That seems risky."

"This entire operation is based on risk and reward," Madine argued. "The second wave, under my command, will use the distraction of the space battle to land on Coruscant. We need to engage the enemy on the ground, as well as in space."

"I agree," Ackbar said. "But I still think the initial battle would be better fought with our entire strength. We can send the ground troops in - _after_ the space assault."

"So as long as you have full troop strength, whether or not my men and I survive the ground battle is irrelevant. Is that what I'm getting here?" Madine said, sneering at the Admiral.

"That's not what I mean."

"I can see both sides to this issue," Dodonna said, trying to avert a verbal battle. "Perhaps we should do as Madine is requesting. If the space battle goes poorly, we can always send in more X-Wings."

"My point, exactly," Madine said smugly.

Ackbar sighed and sat back in his chair. "We'll do it your way, General Madine," he said reluctantly.

* * *

Coruscant

Mara had never felt so jittery in her life. Getting into the palace had been incredibly easy. Far too easy. There were few Royal guards on duty, and the presence of stormtroopers was far less than normal. "Where is everybody?"

"He knows we are here," Anakin hissed out through his artificial respirator. He hated being back inside this suit, even just as a disguise. It was almost like the dark side was reaching out and drawing him back just by wearing it. "And I sense far more stormtroopers than we are actually seeing."

Wearing cuffs, Luke walked between his father and his wife, trying to look frightened and defeated. Frightened was the easy part, since it wasn't too far from the truth. "If he knows, then we're walking into a trap," Luke whispered, keeping his head down so no one could see him talking to his 'captors'.

"Maybe we should leave," Mara suggested worriedly.

"The Rebels are on their way," Anakin replied. "If we leave now, without taking out Palpatine, they will be crushed. The Rebellion will be over, and everyone will die. I'm not willing to do that."

"Me, either," Luke agreed. "We keep going, and take our chances. We don't have the luxury to back out now."

The former assassin nodded. Only a few short months ago, if anyone suggested she would willingly die for the Rebellion, she'd have laughed in their face. Now, not only was she willing, it was very likely going to be the final outcome of this confrontation. "Thank you, Luke," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For giving me the chance to know love. If we don't make it - "

"Mara!" Luke cut her off. "We_ are _going to make it. Don't talk like this. Trust in the Force and be confident."

"I love you," she added.

"And I love you, too. We're going to spend the next sixty years telling each other that, and don't you doubt it, either."

* * *

The Emperor looked out over his courtyard, then glanced up at the busy sky above his head. "They are coming," he said. "The traitors, and the Rebels. But they will all die, because I am ready for them."

He turned around, and looked up at the high ceiling above his cowled head. Wrapped tightly in chains, and with a thick gag in his mouth, Wes Janson hung suspended nearly thirty feet in the air, slowly spinning around. His legs, arms and several ribs had already been broken. His skin was blistered from heavy blasts of Force-lightning. His face was battered and broken by the rifle butts of stormtroopers. But he had done his duty, and delivered Mon Mothma's message to this monster. It would be his greatest regret, a mistake he knew he'd never live to correct.

Speaking loudly, so his prisoner could hear him, the Emperor said, "Your leader, the fool you call Mothma, will die this day, too. The Rebels are weak, and with people like her in charge, they are even weaker. I just hope I can have the chance to personally see her demise. It would be a shame to have her die instantly on some distant ship, watching as her desires flicker and fade away." He gave a wide grin up at the helpless Rebel. "But then, I still have you and the Jedi to keep me entertained, don't I?"


	14. Chapter 14

Onboard _Home One_, nearing Coruscant

Leia sat alone in a conference room, staring out at the blur of stars, thinking of her families - the one she'd lost when Alderaan was destroyed, and her new family- a brother, sister-in-law, mother, father and husband. She put her hand on her abdomen, smiling as she thought about her babies and her husband. Bail and her aunts would have been thrilled for her - if only they had lived to see this day. Of course, her aunts probably would have fainted when she announced she was getting married to a Corellian smuggler ten years her senior. The looks on their faces would have been priceless. Still, Leia knew they'd have loved Han, too, after they'd gotten to know him. She missed them all terribly.

Leia felt her mother's presence before the door opened, and turned her head to watch her mother come in the room and sit down across from her at the table.

"Are you feeling morning sickness?" Padmé asked.

"No, just melancholy," Leia replied. "And I'm worried about the battle."

Her mother nodded. "So am I. We'll be coming out of hyperspace over Coruscant in less than an hour. By the end of the day, our destiny will be decided."

The Princess swallowed the lump in her throat. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Give up your babies? I can't imagine doing that.. and they're not even born yet."

Padmé shut her eyes, remembering those horrible days. "It should have been the best times of my life," she answered in a whisper. "Instead, it was the worst." She focused on her quiet daughter. "I lost everything I had - my husband, my family, my children. It might not have been as sudden and shocking as what you experienced when Alderaan was destroyed, but it was very bad."

How could a person compare grief? Pain was pain, and loss was loss. Could you measure it somehow? Leia knew the answer was 'no', and she would never assume her mother's grief was any less than what she had suffered on the Death Star. "I don't think I could have done it," Leia said slowly. "Giving up my babies, I mean."

"If you knew the only other choice was giving them a life of running, of hiding, or possibly watching them taken by Palpatine and twisted into something evil, you would make the same choice. But it left me dead inside, Leia."

"I know the feeling," Leia commiserated. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making that heartbreaking decision," Leia said. "It was the right decision. I had a good childhood, and I know Luke's aunt and uncle provided him with a good life, too, even though it was harder than mine."

"Harder in some ways," Padmé agreed. "And easier in others. Luke spent a lot of time with friends, just doing things kids do. Those are things you never really experienced, did you?"

"No, not really."

"So in a way, it was a trade-off, wasn't it?" Padmé asked. "I hope my grandchildren turn out as well as both you and Luke did. I can't wait to hold those babies in my arms and really be their grandmother, since I was never a real mother to you."

Leia stood up and went to the other side of the table, where her mother sat. Then she did what she had never done before in her entire life - hugging her mother, Leia said, "I love you. You are my real mother." And she meant it.

* * *

Coruscant

Anakin held up his gloved hand, stopping Luke and Mara in front of an ornate, huge door. "This is the throne room," he informed his son, since Mara was already very aware of this fact.

Tentatively, Luke reached out with the Force, then pulled back in shock at the darkness that enveloped his soul. "He's pure evil," Luke said under his breath, trying not to shudder.

"He's old, and growing weak," Anakin replied. "He knows his time is coming to an end. Are we ready?"

"Let's get this over with," Mara muttered, and pressed in the entrance code she knew so well. She was rather surprised when the door opened, and sitting on his throne at the far side of the huge room was Palpatine.

"Enter," he called out, his gravelly voice echoing in the quiet room. "I have wondered where my second-in-command and favorite assassin had disappeared to for such a long, long time."

Walking between 'Vader' and Mara, Luke held his head down, his expression defeated. Halfway across the room, he noticed a puddle of liquid, and stopped. A drop from above splashed into the puddle, and almost involuntarily, Luke looked up. It was then he realized the puddle was actually blood. Hanging high overhead in chains was a man, wearing the remains of a Rebel uniform.

The Emperor chuckled. "Never mind Janson. Soon he will be dead, just like all the Rebel scum."

_Janson? _Luke thought in panic. _That's Wes hanging up there? Why was he on Coruscant?_

'Vader' pulled Luke forward, and the three got nearer to the throne. "I have brought you my son, as promised."

"That promise was made a year ago, Vader," Palpatine spat out. "Do you really believe I've assumed you've been chasing him all this time?" He waved his gnarled hand outward. "Have you wondered where all my guards are, or where all the stormtroopers have gone?"

"We thought maybe you gave them all the day off, out of the goodness of your heart," Luke muttered sarcastically.

"What did you say, young Skywalker?" the Emperor asked. "My ears aren't quite what they used to be." His yellow eyes seemed to glow bright beneath the cowl. "How would you like to take your father's place by my side? Think of the power you would have. The dark side is so much stronger than the weak light side of the Force. Did your father tell you that?"

"He told me how many years he wasted serving you," Luke shot back. "And he's told me how sorry he was that he ever became a Sith."

The Emperor sighed. "Such a waste of your talent, boy. Let me explain where all my loyal troops are at this moment. Most of them are above us, in space, waiting for your Rebel friends to arrive." He nodded, pleased with himself. "Your traitor friend hanging up there brought me this message from none other than Chancellor Mon Mothma, just so I could be prepared."

"Mothma?" Luke gasped, barely able to believe she would betray the entire Rebellion.

"Yes, your Rebel friends are flying directly into a trap, set by one of your own," Palpatine said with a laugh. "She wants power so badly, but fears you are more of a threat to that power than I am." He shook his head in mock sorrow. "Foolish. People are so foolish." The Emperor looked down from his dais at his former apprentice. "Why are you wearing the suit, Lord Vader? I know you don't need it anymore. Tell me, did it bother you when you found out there were doctors that could cure you, years ago? Doesn't it make you wish to use the dark side, just one more time, to strike me down?"

Anakin reached up, removing his helmet and tossed it aside. At the same time, Luke's binders dropped to the floor, and Mara pushed his lightsaber into his grip, just as she turned on her amethyst hued lightsaber.

"Doctors will not be able to cure _you_, old man," Anakin said to his former Master. His blue saber turned on, just as the door slid open, and fifty stormtroopers rushed in to the room...all with their weapons trained on the three Jedi.

The Emperor started laughing as blaster fire blazed toward Luke, Mara and Anakin.

* * *

Over Coruscant, Ackbar's half of the Rebel ships started dropping out of hyperspace, only to realize to their utter shock the Imperial Navy was already waiting for them.

If the full Rebel fleet had engaged in the Imperials, they might have stood a chance. Mothma stood in the Control room, watching the casualty report light up the board, pleased with what she was seeing.

She listened as Admiral Ackbar ordered General Madine to bring his X-Wings around, but there was no response from the silent General Crix Madine.

_"Admiral," _Wedge's voice came over the speaker, _"We need more fighters... we're getting decimated out here."_

"Perhaps he's been killed," Dodonna suggested worriedly, knowing that would not explain the total lack of response from the entire half of a fleet under Madine's control.

Rieekan spoke up. "General Madine! Do you hear us? Bring your troops into position! Engage the TIE fighters! Please respond."

More silence. The Chancellor knew Madine would not be ordering his troops to help the first wave of Rebel fighters against the Imperials. No, he would follow her orders and head down to Coruscant. There, he would have his troops attack the Imperial Palace, and kill Palpatine. If Madine died himself in the process, all the better. Mon Mothma knew she could do better than Crix Madine.

She looked down at the small blaster in her hand, and knew it was time. Today, she would become Queen Mon Mothma, and there would be no one that would stand in her way. Not after she took care of the Princess's interfering mother. Making certain no one inside Control was looking, Mothma left the room.

* * *

Luke and Mara used their lightsabers with amazing skill and precision. Anakin might have felt pride, if he had time to think about it, but he was far too engrossed in trying to stay alive. He could see stormtroopers falling as they were hit by their own shots that the Jedi deflected backwards, but he needed to do something, and fast, if they were to survive this assault.

Glancing up at the ceiling, Anakin had an idea. Instead of deflecting the shots back at the troopers, he aimed them up, at the ceiling. At first, the younger Skywalkers were flummoxed - until they got the idea and joined in. Luke took time to aim one of the deflections toward the chain that held Wes Janson, and used the Force to slow the pilot's descent to the floor. Even the fairly soft landing caused Janson to cry out in pain before he passed out.

After long seconds, the ceiling over the stormtroopers' heads started to buckle, then finally let loose, crushing dozens of stormtroopers under heavy, twisted durasteel. It also managed to completely block the exit from the throne room. Quickly, the Jedi turned their attention back to the dais, but Palpatine was no longer there.

"Where did he go?" Luke panted out.

Anakin shook his head in anger. "He used the distraction to escape." Reaching out with the Force, he realized he could not sense the Emperor. "He's shielding from us."

"I think I know where he went," Mara said quietly. When the two men looked at her with puzzled expressions, she smiled and explained. "I grew up in this palace. What do little kids do when they're bored? They explore... go places they shouldn't. I know all the secret escape tunnels in this palace, and where they lead."

"Palpatine will be heading down," Anakin guessed. "Toward a reinforced safety bunker. He wouldn't leave right now on a ship, because it would be too dangerous with the battle going on."

"I know just where that bunker is located," Mara said, trying to keep the smugness out of her voice. "And I hate to tell you this, but it has access to an outside landing dock with a private, unmarked ship. If he left the system, it's not very likely the Rebels would fire on what they'd think is a civilian's personal transportation yacht."

"Then we have to stop him, before he gets to that ship," Anakin replied.

The two men followed the determined red-head as she pointed out to them the entrance under the very chair where Palpatine was sitting only minutes before.

"What about Wes?" Luke asked as Anakin started down the narrow stairs.

"He's made his own problems, Luke," Mara responded, glancing back at the battered pilot. "Hopefully he'll survive until he's rescued, but we can't help him right now, even if we wanted to."

Luke knew his wife was right, but he still felt badly about leaving Wes behind.

* * *

Leia entered the Control room, and could only stare in despair as each blue light representing one of their pilots blinked out.

"We have to order a pull out," Dodonna said quietly. "We're being destroyed."

"If we pull back, my brother, father and sister-in-law will die," Leia stated dully. "They can't defeat the entire army all by themselves, even if they take out the Emperor."

"Where the hell did Madine take those troops?" Rieekan railed, slamming his fist into the wall in frustration. "We need those X-Wings!"

The Princess glanced around the room. Mon Mothma was nowhere to be seen, and neither was her mother. Leia knew she had to tell Rieekan the truth, even if Padmé had advised against it. She was about to open her mouth to speak when a burning pain slammed into her side. Dizzy, she glanced down at her torso and realized it wasn't her own pain she'd felt - it was her mother's. "Mother!" Leia gasped.

"Leia?" Rieekan questioned with a frown.

"Something's very wrong... I have to go find my mother," Leia mumbled as she hurried away, reaching down for her lightsaber.

* * *

Tycho landed his X-Wing, watching as the Rebels under the command of Madine scurried out of their ships, and were almost immediately engaged by stormtroopers hiding around corners. Several men were killed almost as soon as their feet touched the solid surface of the landing pads. Earlier, Tycho had desperately wanted to turn back and help Wedge and the other pilots in the space battle, but Organa-Solo's orders were clear: keep Madine in his sight.

Dodging blaster fire, Tycho managed to catch up to the rest of the Rebel troops, listening as General Madine shouted his order - "Our job is to secure the palace, men! If the Jedi did not kill Palpatine, we must not fail. Our Great Leader, Chancellor Mon Mothma, is counting on us during this glorious day of victory!"

The men let out a loud cheer, and charged toward the Imperial palace.

* * *

Rieekan watched as Leia ran off, then turned to Ackbar. "Order the troops to break off the attack. We're pulling out."

The Mon Calamarian turned his head to his second-in-command. "Send out the order.. we are retreating."

The communication board sounded, and Rieekan turned up the volume. "_You might want to retract that order, sir,"_ a familiar, and somewhat cocky, voice drawled over the speaker. _"I went through a lot of effort to convince Bel Iblis to come help us out, and he's gonna be a little bit annoyed at me if you stop the fireworks before he can join the party."_

"Solo?" Rieekan spluttered out. "You've brought us Bel Iblis for backup?"

_"Yup. Don'tcha just love surprises?"_

The two generals and Ackbar watched in amazement as the_ Peregrine _and hundreds of smaller support ships dropped out of hyperspace behind the _Millennium Falcon_.

Ackbar spoke into the communication panel. "Rebel forces, we have support. Regroup and continue the attack."

Wedge's voice crackled over the speaker next. _"Solo, you do love to make dramatic reappearances, don't you?"_

* * *

Padmé opened her eyes slowly, groaning in pain as she held her charred side. She looked up from the floor at Mon Mothma, who was sneering down at her, still pointing the blaster. "Why are you doing this?" she gasped out through clenched teeth. "You could have been the first president of the next democracy."

"I don't want to be a mere _president_," Mothma said harshly. "That power is limited, and the time in office much too brief. I have been the leader in this Rebellion since its birth. I want the rewards, and the power, that I deserve."

"And you're willing to sacrifice the lives of half the people in the Rebellion to gain this power?" Padmé questioned. "What makes you think your reign can survive such treachery? Haven't you learned anything by watching Palpatine?"

Mothma gave a short laugh. "I've learned a great deal by watching the Emperor. He gets what he wants, and keeps his power by manipulation and strength. You know all about manipulating people, don't you, _Mrs. _Skywalker? You manipulated a very young Jedi, and got him to fall in love and marry you, even if it meant dishonoring the Jedi Code. Don't preach to me about power and treachery." With both hands, she aimed the blaster at the Naboo woman's heart. "I wonder how your husband and son died. Probably a much more painful death than you're about to experience. But now you can join them in the beyond."

"Mon - please!" Padmé's eyes grew wide, and she raised up her hand, as if that could somehow stop the blaster bolt.

Mothma never squeezed the trigger. The humming of a lightsaber made her give a half turn, and the pale yellow blade came down above both her elbows, severing her arms from her body. The Chancellor stared in shock at her stumps, then let out a blood curdling scream, and dropped to her knees in agony, her face white with shock.

Keeping an eye on Mothma, Leia rushed to her mother's side, kneeling down next to her. "Mother..."

"Leia," Padmé whispered, as her daughter took her head into her lap. "Promise me..."

"Mother... you're going to be alright," Leia said, choking back a sob.

"Promise me that you'll hold true to the light, and keep Anakin from falling back into darkness." Her mother smiled up. "The galaxy deserves a Royal family that is kind and good."

"I won't fall to the dark side," Leia promised. "And I won't let you die, either."

As guards rushed into the room, calling over their comlinks for the medics, Padmé reached up and touched Leia's cheek. "Some things even a Jedi can't promise."

* * *

Anakin led the way down the winding, narrow staircase, lighting the way by the blue glow of his lightsaber. They came to an abrupt halt in front of a huge, durasteel door.

"Try the handle," Luke told his father.

"No. Use the Force, Luke. Sense the area around the door."

Luke did as his father instructed, and instantly saw the danger. A strong electrical field, visible through the Force, surrounded and permeated the durasteel door. "It's charged with a current - it's a trap."

Anakin turned and looked at Mara. "Do you remember ever seeing a control box inside this door?"

Mara frowned in concentration. "Now that you mention it, I think there was. On the right hand side. But I never paid much attention to it, because this door was always open."

"Can our lightsabers disarm it?" Luke questioned.

"Not too likely," Mara answered. "Palpatine is paranoid. Even if he thought all the Jedi were gone, he'd still have his doubts, and he'd make sure a lightsaber couldn't penetrate the charge."

Frustrated, Luke let out a hiss. "What can we do?"

"We join our powers, and concentrate on that control panel," Anakin replied, shutting his eyes.

Luke and Mara followed his lead, allowing the Force to guide them through the maze of electronic wiring. Together, they used the Force to tug wires from sockets, and their Force-sense of a current field dissipated. Then Anakin smiled. "_Now_ we use our lightsabers."

As the three Jedi worked to cut through the thick door, the older Skywalker suddenly staggered backwards, gasping.

"Father!" Luke cried out. "Did your lightsaber hit another current?"

"No... it's Padmé," he mumbled, bringing his hand to his eyes. "She's..."

"She's what?" Luke asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"She's been hurt... badly hurt."

"Mother's not... dead, is she?"

Anakin took a breath, trying to remain calm. "No. Not yet." He looked back at the smoking door. "We have to hurry and finish this, and we must have faith your sister will handle the situation."

The three Jedi pushed the door open, and were instantly met by Force-lightning.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time the Rebels under Madine's command breached the palace, their numbers had been reduced by half. Still, the General was undeterred by the number of casualties, ordering the remaining troops to fan out in groups of five, and to kill any Imperial they could find.

"You four," Madine snapped at Tycho and three other men. "Come with me. We're heading to the throne room."

"Just the five of us?" Tycho asked, incredulous.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Madine snapped. "Don't make me charge you with insubordination and mutiny, trooper!"

"No, sir," Tycho said quickly. He followed the General up toward the throne room, deciding the man was just as crazy as Mothma.

Unfortunately, the entrance to the throne room was blocked by massive amounts of durasteel debris, and the General's face grew red with frustration. "Use your blasters, and break this durasteel up into pieces. I want to get inside this room. Do it fast!"

The Rebels exchanged mystified looks, then started shooting at the pieces of durasteel. When it was blasted into smaller chunks, they used their brute strength to push the twisted chunks aside. Eventually, they cleared a small area where one person at a time could wiggle their way through.

"I'll go first," Madine declared, noting there was no resistance coming from inside the throne room. "Wait here, until I call for backup." He climbed up then crawled on his stomach, disappearing from view.

The inside of the grand room was in shambles. Dust was still floating in the air, and dead stormtroopers littered the floor. Some of them had obviously died by blaster fire, but most had perished under the ceiling's collapse. Coughing, his eyes noticed a movement, a person lying in the center of the floor that was obviously not an Imperial stormtrooper. Hoping it was one of the Jedi, Madine hurried over and looked down at the battered, moaning man and saw it was Wes Janson, the pilot Mothma had ordered to deliver her message to the Emperor. "Janson." Madine shook his head sadly at the pilot's condition. "Too bad Palpatine didn't finish you off, since I can't allow you to live and tell anyone what you know." He raised his blaster and pointed it at Janson's head.

* * *

Wedge had been trying to shake two very persistent TIE fighters off his tail for several minutes. "Hobbie, can you help me out here?"

Derek Klivian, known by his nickname of "Hobbie", answered his Commander's plea with a fast response, _"I'll try, but I'm kinda far away..." _His voice trailed off, then came back. _"I've just taken a pretty bad hit, Red Leader. I'm having a hard time controlling my ship right now..."_

Commander Antilles shook his head, looking at his readouts. "Take care of yourself, Hobbie. I'll handle these TIE's on my own." No sooner had the words left his mouth than his astromech droid took a nasty hit from one of the pursuing Imperials. "I just lost my R2 unit," he informed his pilots. "I'm going to head lower, and try to lose them between the buildings." He glanced back, just as the TIE fighter furthest away blew into space dust.

_"I have to do everything myself around here, don't I?" _Han's voice said sarcastically into his headset.

Wedge turned into a tight corkscrew, firing non-stop at the remaining TIE until it, too, blew up. "'Do nothing without sarcasm'. Isn't that your motto?" Wedge asked with a sigh. "But I appreciate your help, anyway."

Han gave a quick laugh, and was about to respond when his attention was drawn to a massive explosion far above them. "_That explosion came from the Peregrine_," Han said, his voice thick with regret, watching as Bel Iblis's ship spun slowly and then dove, in what seemed like slow motion, directly into an Imperial Super Star Destroyer. A second later, that Star Destroyer also lit up the sky, and then both ships became nothing more than space debris.

There was no time to mourn the loss, and quickly they turned their attention back to the battle.

* * *

Luke was stunned at the power of the Force-blast, and only Anakin's finely honed Force-skills saved all their lives. The older Jedi threw himself in front of his son and Mara, pushing the Emperor's roiling wave of Force-generated lightning back into the chamber. Everything in the room was instantly blackened and fried, except for the Emperor himself, who seemed impervious to the heat.

"My stormtroopers failed me," the old man hissed out. "But you will _still _die!" Again, he raised his hands, but this time Luke and Mara aided Anakin and turned the Force lightning back a second time. Furious, he tried a third time, drawing on the dark side as he rained blast after blast toward the three Jedi.

It was in the fast flurry of charges that one bolt finally found its mark, striking Luke against his thigh. Gasping in pain, he staggered back, while Mara turned around in concern for her husband. It was a mistake, since the next bolt struck her in the back, sending her reeling.

"Stay back," Anakin ordered Luke and Mara, moving forward with his lightsaber flashing, intersecting each blast the Emperor threw out as he moved closer to his goal of reaching the Sith.

"You cannot defeat me," Palpatine said, sneering at his former apprentice. "The dark side is always stronger... you, of all people, should understand that, Vader."

"Do NOT call me Vader!" he shouted, and rushed forward. At this close range, the lightning finally found its way through Anakin's defenses, and struck him in the chest plate of his old armor. Ironically, without the armor, his heart would have been severely damaged, but the armor of Darth Vader served one last purpose, and kept him from almost certain death. Still, the powerful bolt sent him flying backwards and he landed on his back, winded.

Luke and Mara struggled to help Anakin to his feet, and the three Jedi watched as Palpatine turned and hurried away. "He's trying to get to his ship," Mara panted out.

"But we're going to stop him," Luke replied.

* * *

The sound of a blaster sounded inside the debris- filled Emperor's Throne Room. Wes looked up from the floor, and watched as General Madine's eyes grew wide with surprise, and then dimmed. The Corellian general fell to the floor, a smoldering hole in the center of his back.

Tycho Celchu stood a few feet back, still pointing his blaster. "Madine and Mothma are both traitors, Wes," he said tiredly. "I hope you understand that now."

Lieutenant Janson nodded weakly in agreement. "I understand. I destroyed the Rebels chances, didn't I?"

"You sure didn't help matters," Tycho replied succinctly. He raised the comlink to his mouth, and requested assistance from the men waiting outside. He turned back to Janson. "Those men out there still support the Chancellor. We're going to tell them one of those stormtroopers was still alive, and shot Madine. Then I shot the stormtrooper. Got it?"

"I got it."

* * *

Palpatine was rushing toward his waiting transport when the three Jedi caught up with him on the walkway leading to his ship. Halfway there, Palpatine stopped, and turned to face his opponents one last time. Drawing out his own lightsaber, he turned on the red-hued blade with barely enough time to stop Anakin's blue blade from striking him down. He slashed up, forcing the former Sith back a few steps, but Luke quickly took his place, and the green lightsaber drew a fast line toward the Emperor's torso.

Amazingly, the Sith managed to deflect Luke's blow, spinning around to intercept the next strike by the purple lightsaber, wielded by his former assassin. "How could you betray me, Jade? I saved your life... I taught you everything you know..." Another slash by Anakin, another barely deflected strike. "Why are you doing this? You had the galaxy at your feet!"

"No," Mara said, sneering at the Sith. "I had nothing. The only thing I had at my feet were ashes."

She lunged down to the ground, rolling and slashing, forcing the Sith to move toward the edge of the platform. Palpatine glanced over at his ship, his lifeline, and in that brief distraction, Luke struck again. This time, the green saber slashed through the robe, and found flesh. Palpatine screamed, throwing his saber at Luke, who easily sent it sailing harmlessly over his head. Anakin moved forward from the opposite side, his lightsaber catching the Emperor across the knees. The blow severed joints and tendons, while leaving the legs attached by only a thin section of skin, sending Palpatine falling to the durasteel landing platform.

The Sith raised his hands one last time, trying to send more Force-generated lightning toward the Jedi. Before he had the chance, Mara's left leg kicked out, pushing the Sith with her own Force enhanced strength. The smooth platform had no railings, and Palpatine went over the edge - just like Mara fell off at Cloud City. And just like Mara had done, Palpatine clung to the edge by his fingertips.

Anakin strolled over, looking down at the Sith Master, and the thousand foot drop beyond. Then he lowered the tip of his lightsaber, slicing the Emperor's bony fingers from both hands. The three Jedi listened and watched as the Sith let out a scream, and shot Force lightning up at the Jedi... all the way to the bottom of Coruscant.

The three Jedi felt the dark side energy that held sway over the evil Sith dissipate into nothingness, and they all knew that Emperor Palpatine was dead.

* * *

With the dark side control the Emperor had held over his troops no longer present, the cohesive influence that kept the Imperials fighting to protect the dark Master vanished. Han watched in amazement as the TIE fighters suddenly began flying erratically, unable to hit their targets. The X-Wings were easily able to elude them, and began picking the Imps off, one right after the other. Many of the TIE fighters simply turned tail and ran, allowing the Rebel fighters to concentrate their firepower on the larger capital ships, which quickly started to show signs of distress as the X-Wings pounded at their defenses. In less than an hour, several Star Destroyers lost their shields and the ability to maneuver. As they spiraled out of control, they burned up in the atmosphere over Coruscant. Finally the remaining Destroyers turned and jumped into hyperspace, while a loud cheer went over the Rebel Command's communication system.

The Rebels had not won without their own heavy losses. Several dozen larger ships, including the _Peregrine_, had been destroyed. Eighty-three X-Wing pilots had also lost their lives, and many more were badly damaged. Many of the larger support ships had also sustained heavy damage, injuring quite a few of the crew members.

The Corellian turned the _Falcon_, looking over at his partner. "I wonder what Mothma's been up to while we've been gone."

*Probably up to no good,* Chewie woofed. *I hope we can convince the Rebels who support her that her plans are self-serving.*

"I hope the kid is okay," Han muttered. "You know he can't stay outta trouble if I ain't around to help him."

*He's a Jedi now, Han,* Chewie reminded his friend. *And quit saying 'ain't.'*

* * *

_Home One_, Three days later

It had been a close call, but the speed of the medics, the talent of the Rebel doctors, and a three day soaking in a bacta tank had saved Padmé's life. Now Anakin sat by his wife's hospital bedside, holding her hand as she cried. No, crying was an understatement - Padmé was sobbing. "He was a good friend, Anakin."

The Jedi bowed his head, looking at the floor, feeling both grief and jealousy rip at his emotions. "You loved him."

Padmé glanced over at her husband through tear-flecked eyelashes. "Garm was a friend," she repeated. "Friends can love each other."

"It was more than just friendship. I saw the way he looked at you... I could feel through the Force how he felt."

She knew it was time she told the truth, no matter what the consequences. "It happened a long time ago," she confessed quietly, wiping her tears away. "I was so unhappy, so lonely. Please don't hate me, Anakin."

"Hate is of the dark side," he answered sadly. "I can't hate you, and I'll never return to serving the dark side."

"I'm glad to know that. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I want to forgive you," Anakin said, standing up and letting go of her hand. "I've loved you ever since I was a child." When she didn't say anything, he asked, "Do you still love me?"

"Of course. What happened with Garm... I wasn't myself then, Ani. I thought I was a strong person, and I could handle anything, but I couldn't. He was there for me during those dark times when I thought I would lose my mind from the oppressive grief."

"Then what are you keeping from me, Padmé? There is something more, something you are still hiding."

For Padmé, this was even harder than admitting her short love affair with the Corellian. "I...I had Garm's child."

The revelation caught even the Jedi Master off guard. He felt the air rush from his lungs, and he stepped back away from her bed. "How long ago...where is the child?"

"She would have turned sixteen next month," Padmé replied.

"Would have?"

"Halle never knew I was her mother. She was being raised by Garm."

Anakin understood then. "She died onboard the _Peregrine_."

Padmé nodded, unable to stop a fresh flow of tears. "She died... and, and I never even met her."

The Jedi turned and moved toward the exit. "Anakin.. please don't leave me."

"I need time, Padmé," was his quiet answer. Then he walked out of the door.

* * *

**Coruscant**,** one month later**

Standing outside a somber courtroom, Wes Janson held out his hand to Luke Skywalker, pleased the Jedi took his grip. "I owe you my life, in more ways than one."

"I was glad to testify on your behalf, Wes. Since the New Republic has granted pardons to all the Imperials and smugglers declaring loyalty to the new government, it only makes sense to pardon the Rebels that sided with Mon Mothma."

The pilot chewed his lower lip, thinking about the woman he'd almost died for. After Leia's lightsaber had cut off her arms, the doctors had been able to reattach them successfully, and she was slowly recovering from her wounds. "Have you heard what they're going to do with Mothma?"

"The mental health professionals have diagnosed her with having a severe chemical imbalance," Mara replied. "She's being treated, but they say it will be years before she's given a clean bill of mental health."

Wes gave a nod of his head. "Well, thanks again, Luke. And Mara. I appreciate it. Wedge says he'll even let me back in the Rogue Squadron, but I'll have to spend lots of time doing community service chores, to prove to him I'm a changed man. I'll get him to trust me again... even if I have to pull every joke I can think of on him."

Luke rolled his eyes. "That'll help."

"See you around, Jedi Skywalkers!" he called out happily, walking away.

Mara put her arm around Luke's waist. "Have you decided where you want to set up our Jedi academy yet?"

"Naboo."

"Really?"

"Yes. I believe my mother will like that, since the New Republic is helping to restore the old palace. They'll be plenty of space for the academy in that huge building, and I don't want to separate my family ever again," he said, thinking about his missing father. "And I'm pretty sure Father will approve, once he comes home."

"You think he's coming back?"

"I_ know _it." Luke grinned at his wife. "Speaking of homecomings, Lando sent me a message yesterday, and told me he took Jar Jar home. He said one of these days he's going to get even with Han for leaving Jar Jar at Cloud City with him."

"That will be fun to see."

They headed back for their temporary apartment, each lost in thought, until Mara finally said, "Luke, do you think you'd like to be a daddy?"

"What are you saying?" he asked, his heart suddenly hammering in his ears.

"I'm saying that your parents did give us permission to have a baby once Palpatine was gone. And he's gone, right?"

"Right."

"So let's have a baby." She smiled at her dumbstruck husband. "What do you say?"

Speechless, Luke wrapped his arms around his wife, and using the Force, conveyed his joy and love.

* * *

**Naboo, Four months later**

The obstetrician left the room while Leia watched Han lay their newborn baby girl down in her crib. He gently touched Jaina's face, then reached over to lightly stroke Jacen. "They're so beautiful. Just like their mother."

"Daddy's not too bad, either. Even if he_ is _a ruffian," Leia teased, laying her head back against the pillow. She was exhausted from giving birth, and at the same time totally exhilarated.

Han carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. "You hardly threatened my manhood at all during labor. I'm proud of you." He leaned over and started to kiss his wife, when the door slipped open and Threepio stuck his head inside.

"Master Han, Mistress Leia?"

Groaning at the interruption, Han turned his head and glared at the droid. "What do you want, Goldenrod?"

"Everyone is outside waiting to see your babies. Shall I send them in?"

"Everyone? Who's everyone?"

"That would be Lady Padmé, and Master Luke, Mistress Mara, Artoo, Master Chewbacca, his wife Malla and his son Lumpy, Master Lando, Master Jar - "

"Jar Jar's out there too?" Han injected, only to see the Gungan push past Threepio and come rushing into the room. "Princess Leias and Hansa! Itsa nice'n yousa ask'n mesa to see yousa babies!"

Han stood up, and was instantly wrapped into a tight hug by the Gungan. He gave a despairing look over his shoulder at Leia, who was only looking amused. "Did you invite him?"

"Nope," Lando's voice said from the doorway. "I did." The gambler gave a wide grin. "Have you ever heard about paybacks, Han?"

"Landos says I'sa be yousa babies Uncle, too!"

Luke and Mara entered the room next. "Of course you can be their honorary uncle, Jar Jar," Mara said, barely able to keep from laughing at Han's expression.

"Mesa nevers be honorarya anyting!"

"What will my honorary title be, Master Solo?" Threepio asked over the growing din.

"Official Diaper Changer," Han shot back quickly.

Han was pleased and proud when Chewie entered behind Lando, showing his family Han's new son and daughter. "Not bad, huh, pal?" the ex-smuggler couldn't help bragging.

*Not bad at all,* Chewie barked out happily. *I was starting to worry that you would never marry and settle down, but apparently the Force had different plans for you.*

"The Force had nuthin' to do with it," Han said, feigning indignation. "Those babies are pure _Corellian _magic."

Leia smiled as her mother entered the room last. Padmé went over to the bassinets, reaching down and touching the tiny infants. "You can hold them, Mother," Leia said softly, feeling not only pride in her new children, but also pride in the knowledge that her mother had been elected to hold the first office of President of the New Republic, even if her term was temporary. At least she no longer desired to have the title of Queen, and in fact, had never even mentioned those desires to the High Council.

The Interim President picked up her grandson, smelling his baby scent. "Jacen. My grandson."

"Can I hold Jaina?" Mara asked.

"Sure," Han replied, having finally disengaged himself from Jar Jar's hug. "You're gonna be needing practice, anyway."

Luke laughed, touching his wife's growing abdomen. "Not for a few months yet." Then Luke felt a familiar presence standing behind him, and spun around in surprise. "Father!"

Anakin Skywalker pushed back his Jedi cowl, smiling at the large gathering. "Am I invited to join this party?"

Padmé stood there in shock, barely aware of Malla taking Jacen from her arms. "Anakin? Are you really back?"

"If you want me back."

His wife ran into his embrace, and Luke, Mara and the others quickly pulled him further into the room. It was very good to be home with his family, where he belonged.

**THE END**


End file.
